


A un paso de distancia

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Kou (Rietto) [7]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga 100++
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SECUELA DE "Esta vez"</p>
<p>Zeno le prometió un montón de cosas, y Shin-ah sabía que iba a concederle cada una de ellas.<br/>E incluso si no podía hacerlo, a Shin-ah no le importaba. Mientras pudiera estar con Zeno, estaría bien.<br/>Shin-ah llegará a conocer a los otros niños dragones.</p>
<p>Traducción de "One Step Away" de Kou (Rietto)<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3985897/chapters/8947789</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Step Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985897) by [Kou (Rietto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou). 



> Esta es una secuela de “This Time” o “Esta vez” en español. Recomiendo que leáis mi traducción de este fanfic antes de empezar con esta secuela.  
> Aquí os dejo el link de "Esta vez": http://archiveofourown.org/works/4171329/chapters/9416901

“¡Adiós!”

Le gritó una niña pequeña con la cara enrojecida y la respiración entrecortada por todo lo que había estado corriendo antes. Una de sus manos estaba siendo sujetada por su madre, y le estaba diciendo adiós con su otra mano con todas sus fuerzas. Shin-ah le devolvió el saludo tímidamente.

Las mujeres se rieron. Escuchó a la madre comentar que él era muy lindo, y pudo sentir como su cara se calentaba de la vergüenza.

“Hasta luego, Shin-ah.”

“¡A...! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos!”

Le dijo en voz alta a su pesar, sintiéndose mareado y caliente. No podía acostumbrarse a ello a pesar de que ya había intercambiado palabras similares con ella y con muchos otros desde hacía semanas.

Después de entrar en su casa, Shin-ah corrió hacia donde estaba Zeno.

El dragón amarillo estaba apoyado en un árbol no muy lejos de allí, limitándose a mirarle con una sonrisa como siempre. Estaba sosteniendo una cesta con pescado y huevos, probablemente eran cosas que había comprado y cosas que había recolectado del bosque cercano. El sol poniente le hacía parecer solemne por alguna razón.

“Lo siento. Te he hecho esperar.”

“No te preocupes. Zeno también acaba de llegar. ¿Te has divertido?”

Shin-ah asintió en confirmación, el movimiento hizo que sus campanillas sonaran. Zeno se rió y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

“Entonces también has hecho un buen trabajo hoy, ¿no? ¡Como era de esperar de Shin-ah! ¡Zeno también ha conseguido muchas cosas hoy, así que podemos hacer una fiesta!”

Shin-ah asintió en reconocimiento, pero al parecer hizo algo más que eso inconscientemente porque Zeno fue capaz de ver a través de él.

“¿A qué has jugado? Pareces más hambriento que nunca. En ese caso deberíamos volver rápido.”

Zeno le ofreció su mano, y como siempre Shin-ah la agarró con fuerza impacientemente.

“He jugado al escondite. Corrí mucho. Y encontré a todo el mundo.”

“¡Eso es genial! ¿Los demás también te encontraron?”

Shin-ah asintió con entusiasmo.

“Siempre me encontraban el primero. Dijeron que mis campanillas me traicionaban. Dijeron que sabían dónde estaba por ellas. Me alegro.”

Era otro día feliz.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Volviendo un poco atrás en el tiempo, Zeno y Shin-ah habían llegado a una aldea que aún estaba en la región de la Tribu de la Tierra. No era un lugar especialmente próspero, pero parecía tranquilo y los aldeanos eran amables. Cuando llegaron las hojas habían empezado a ponerse rojas y el aire era más frío, era la época de la cosecha. Probablemente por eso la aldea estaba de tan buen humor.

El primer día, jugaron juntos con los niños. Sobre todo Zeno, él solo le había estado siguiendo hecho un manojo de nervios. La segunda vez, Zeno le pidió a los niños, la mayor parte de ellos eran un par de años mayores que Shin-ah, que cuidaran de Shin-ah y jugaran con él mientras estaba fuera para encontrar trabajo en el campo.

Todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Shin-ah no lo estuvo al principio, no creía poder manejar el hecho de estar con otras personas sin Zeno y habría preferido ayudarle de alguna manera, pero al final cedió. Zeno le dijo que era su responsabilidad trabajar para conseguir dinero y otras cosas que necesitaban para su vida diaria, mientras que el trabajo de Shin-ah era jugar mucho.

“Zeno puede sentirte, así que está bien. Si sucede algo, voy a venir corriendo. Shin-ah también podrá verme todo el tiempo.”

Por supuesto eso no fue suficiente para convencerle, pero Shin-ah había decidido no desafiar a Zeno y la única muestra de su renuencia, y el motivo por el que intentó calmarle, fue la forma en la que su ansiedad se mostraba en todo su cuerpo. Pero se sintió un poco más calmado cuando se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Zeno.

Podía verlo todo, incluso con su máscara puesta. Bueno, al menos todo lo que había fuera de la aldea. El campo también era fácil de ver.”

“… ¿no vas a marcharte?”

“Zeno no va a dejarte solo, te lo prometo.”

Al principio, había sido incómodo. Su máscara realmente provocó un montón de preguntas. Afortunadamente, todos habían aceptado la explicación de Zeno sobre la máscara de Shin-ah del día anterior. Que era una costumbre en la aldea de Shin-ah que un miembro de su sociedad llevara una máscara, y Shin-ah seguía llevándola después de marcharse en memoria de su vida allí con una persona importante para él.

Lo cual no era mentira. De alguna manera era una referencia a su aldea, y llevaba la máscara para evitar la activación de su poder, porque Ao le dijo que no debería utilizarlo nunca y temía que lo que pasó con los solados volviera a ocurrir.

La forma de ver las cosas de Zeno era increíble. Y a pesar de que no dijo nada, nadie le pidió a Shin-ah se quitara su máscara, Zeno era increíble.

También era increíble por ser capaz de unirse a ellos tan fácilmente a pesar de que era varios años más mayor que los niños, y ser capaz de aparentar como si realmente se divirtiera, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación, también era increíble.

Aún así, Shin-ha no era Zeno.

Y los niños se dieron cuenta de ello.

Shin-ah no tenía una sonrisa amable como la de Zeno. No tenía los ojos amables de Zeno. Su voz era poco clara y no era tan agradable de escuchar como la de Zeno. Tampoco podía inventarse nuevos juegos divertidos para jugar.

(Afortunadamente no podían darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de Zeno, él podía matarles con una sola mirada)

Pero aún así, le incluyeron en sus juegos.

A pesar de que era obvio que estaban teniendo dudas.

Pero entonces, se dieron cuenta de que Shin-ah tenía buenos reflejos y podía seguir sus movimientos rápidamente. Su rapidez hacía que le consideraran un compañero de equipo formidable, a pesar de que era el más joven y no había estado con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

Se había divertido. Se había divertido más de lo que había creído posible.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el sol ya se había puesto y los padres de todos habían venido a recogerles. Le dijeron adiós con la mano y le gritaron ‘¡juguemos otra vez mañana!’. Él les devolvió el saludo y aceptó su invitación antes de correr hacía donde estaba Zeno.

“… Juguemos… otra vez mañana, me dijeron…”

Le dijo con incredulidad a la vez que tiraba de las mangas de Zeno antes de que este le preguntara los detalles. Zeno le sonrió amablemente y de alguna manera Shin-ah pudo ver un atisbo de orgullo en él. Se limitó a escucharle hasta que había terminado, y Shin-ah le preguntó si realmente podría jugar otra vez mañana con esos niños.

“Por supuesto que puedes. Mas bien, tienes que hacerlo.”

Entonces, regresaron a su campamento de la mano, y Zeno le contó lo que había hecho él durante ese día. Sobre el trabajo que había encontrado y todo lo que había sido capaz de conseguir, y sus predicciones sobre el tiempo que Shin-ah tendría que esperar hasta que pudiera darle las cosas de su lista.

No era como si Shin-ah estuviera preocupado por eso. Le había dicho a Zeno que no se forzara, pero le había dicho que era él el que egoístamente quería darle todas esas cosas así que por favor las aceptara, y Shin-ah no pudo negarse a eso.

Eso era lo que había pasado durante sus primeros días en la aldea, pero ahora, ya habían pasado semanas y la estación había cambiado.

Zeno y Shin-ah acamparon en el borde del bosque cerca de de la aldea durante los primeros días de su estancia, pero después una anciana se enteró de ello y le gritó a Zeno.

“¡Dejar que un niño escuálido y enfermizo como este acampe fuera con este clima, ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando, reptil loco?! ¡Levántate antes de que te prenda fuego y te muela a palos!”

Habían estado viviendo con ella desde entonces.

Su nombre era Ah-Hi, y aparentemente ya conocía a Zeno. Al parecer Zeno había ido a esa aldea antes y la había conocido, sucedieron algunas cosas y Zeno se marchó. Él parecía tan feliz a pesar de sus amenazas de muerte porque aparentemente no había esperado que ella siguiese viva.

“Ella es muy vieja, ¿ves? Zeno pocas veces ha conocido a alguien tan viejo como ella-“

“¡No me llames vieja!”

A Ah-Hi le gustaba mucho golpearle con su bastón. Sobre todo en la cabeza.

Pero Shin-ah suponía que eso también era culpa de Zeno. Una niña de la aldea le había dicho que hablar sobre la edad de una mujer era algo que no se debía hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y Zeno siempre sonreía ampliamente y parecía feliz por alguna extraña razón. Shin-ah suponía que era normal que An-Hi quisiera golpearle más.

Después de todo Zeno era raro.

“¿Cómo me has encontrado, An-Hi?”

“La gente me habló sobre ti y tu hijo. Vas al campo en la madrugada con él y se le dejas a los niños cuando empiezan a salir… y les has dicho que estas acampando cerca del bosque con el niño. Están preocupados.”

“Shin-ah no es mi hijo.”

An-Hi se mofó de él y le dijo a Zeno que siguiese diciéndose eso a sí mismo.

Al parecer Zeno había pensado que como Shin-ah ya estaba sano, estaba bien que se quedaran fuera. Shin-ah no parecía muy cómodo con gente alrededor, y Zeno tampoco quería integrarse demasiado.

An-Hi le golpeó de nuevo después de su explicación, y le dijo que si no tenían un techo decente en el que cobijarse siempre podían encontrar alguna casa en la que quedarse.

An-Hi era una mujer extricta que profería muchas amenazas, y no sonreía mucho (es más, Shin-ah no recordaba haber visto su sonrisa) pero era amable. Aunque de una forma diferente a la de Zeno, le recordaba a Ao. Ponía flores secas en la almohada de Shin-ah y le dijo que el olor le ayudaría con sus pesadillas (“para mantenerle tranquilo porque necesitaba paz y tranquilidad”). Zeno le daba a ella la mayor parte de las cosas que conseguía, y ella las cocinaba para él y Shin-ah. Su comida también estaba muy buena. Mejor que la de Zeno. Probablemente por la sal y otras especias que utilizaba.

Shin-ah se ofreció a ayudarla, y ella le dejó que la siguiera a todas partes y que hiciera las pequeñas cosas que pudiera, antes de espantarle después del almuerzo diciéndole que si no los niños vendrían a buscarle y eso sería ruidoso y ella odiaba el ruido.

An-Hi hacía que se sintiera nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de nuevo, eso era lo que le pasaba con la mayoría de la gente, y Shin-ah podía decir honestamente que ella también le gustaba cuando Zeno le preguntó al respecto.

An-Hi vivía sola en las afueras de la aldea. Le dijo que ella prefería que fuera así, sin embargo Shin-ah no podía entender el por qué. De todos modos la gente venía mucho a visitarla, algo que no le gustaba tanto. Ellos le daban cosas, y ella les arrojaba bolsas de hierbas a cambio.

La mayor parte de las veces a sus cabezas.

Tenía una puntería increíble a pesar de que se quejaba de que su visión estaba empeorando, igual que lo hacía Ao. Su fuerza tampoco era algo que se debiera infravalorar.

“Ella es una farmacéutica. Sabe de medicina, incluso más que Zeno. Su trabajo es preparar medicinas para la gente. Bueno, aunque es cierto que no la gusta mucho tener que hacer eso.”

Zeno le dijo que eso era porque ella siempre rezaba por la salud de la gente y por su bienestar, y que estaba todo el tiempo de mal humor porque siempre había motivos por los que tenía que seguir haciendo medicinas. Zeno le dijo que se sentía ignorada por los dioses.

An-Hi le golpeó cuando él se rió de su propia explicación y le dijo que Zeno era un idiota.

“… No es eso.”

Cuando llegó el invierno, no había muchas cosas que hacer. El jardín y el campo estaban cubiertos de nieve y todo estaba blanco. No había nada verde a la vista, así que los agricultores se fueron al bosque a cazar en su lugar. Sin embargo Zeno le dijo que él era débil, por eso no se unió a ellos.

An-Hi puso los ojos en blanco y le señaló el río diciéndole que entonces se fuera a pescar. Zeno lo hizo. Algunas veces también trajo conejos o aves. El frío empeoró durante un tiempo, de modo que no salía todos los días. Lo cual era bueno, según le había dicho, porque había extrañado pasar tiempo con Shin-ah.

Él también lo había echado de menos. Las historias de Zeno, sus rarezas y todo lo demás, a pesar de que hacía tanto frío, y él odiaba el frío, estaba contento por ello. Los niños también parecían felices de que Zeno pudiera unirse a ellos otra vez de vez en cuando.

Pero realmente, hacía frío.

El aire era más frío que nunca, y los días eran cortos. A los niños les gustaba jugar en la nieve, pero Shin-ah no lo hizo a pesar de que se podría haber forzado a sí mismo y se habría sentido más caliente después de moverse mucho, pero el sol se ocultaba con demasiada rapidez. A Zeno le gustaba abrazarle, y le decía que estaba caliente a pesar de que se estaba congelando y el tacto de Zeno se sentía cálido para él. An-Hi le dio bebidas calientes de hierbas que también le calentaban mucho, y cuando estaba particularmente frío, incluso mientras Zeno le abrazaba, era ella quién le envolvía con mantas extra.

Hacía frío, y aún así, se sentía más caliente que nunca.

Era difícil de explicar. Shin-ah también estaba confundido.

El aroma de las flores secas, el calor, el crepitar de la chimenea… a pesar de que Shin-ah solía odiar el invierno, ni siquiera podía obligarse a desear que la primavera llegara pronto.

Era otro día feliz, y Shin-ah cerró los ojos sintiéndose tan contento como siempre.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ese día, Shin-ah se despertó en medio de la noche. Zeno no estaba allí, a pesar de que se suponía que debería estar durmiendo con él, y él sintió frío a pesar de las pieles de Ao y las capas de mantas que le cubrían. Sin embargo podía oír su voz, así que no se sintió muy ansioso por ello. Y él se había acostado más pronto de lo habitual por la fatiga.

“¿Durante cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?”

La voz de An-Hi sonó tan brusca y molesta como siempre, y aunque Shin-ah tenía sus ojos cerrados, podía imaginársela mirando a Zeno de la misma forma que siempre mientras cosía la ropa que Shin-ah rasgó durante su práctica anterior. Su risa lo confirmó.

“Hm… No lo sé… A Shin-ah parece que le gusta estar aquí.”

Sí, pensó Shin-ah. Realmente le gustaba estar allí.

Era cálido y todo el mundo también era amable y cálido. Era tan diferente de su antigua aldea. Zeno le hablaba a menudo sobre los cielos, un lugar feliz que estaba por encima del cielo para la gente buena. Shin-ah no creía que él fuese bueno, era un monstruo, pero algunas veces se preguntaba si los cielos se sentirían como él se estaba sintiendo ahora.

“Qué sorprendente. ¿Así que te vas a quedar con él?”

Hubo una pausa, y entonces…

“No lo sé. ¿Debería hacerlo?”

La respuesta de Zeno le sacó bruscamente de su adormecimiento.

“Sabes, An-Hi… Le he prometido un montón de cosas. Estar ahí cuando se despierte, no dejarle solo, entre otras cosas. Cosas que puedo hacer. Libros y dulces, también puedo dárselos, con el tiempo. Sin embargo su verdadero deseo… Aunque sé que no puede conseguirlo conmigo ahora mismo, se lo prometí estúpidamente por capricho. Echar raíces, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Yo no puedo hacer eso.”

“¿Y?”

“Y yo ya he mentido y roto un montón de promesas.”

… ¿Eh?

¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

“A Guen y a los demás, a Kaya… Y también a ti. Creo que, hacerlo una vez más no marcará ninguna diferencia.”

“Después de todo eres un cobarde. Tú palabra no vale nada. Como prueba, aquí estás. A pesar de que me prometiste que no volverías nunca más.”

“Sí. Lo sé. Lo siento, como ha pasado tanto tiempo pensé que ya habrías vuelto a los cielos. Y en cuando a Shin-ah, hasta ahora he pensado un montón de veces en marcharme sin él.”

“Después de todo no puedes quedarte en ninguna parte.”

“Si lo intento, ya has visto lo que pasa. Después de todo soy una rareza, incluso entre los demás dragones.”

“Cobardemente, no quieres correr riesgos. Como era de esperar.”

“Sí. Sin embargo ahora mismo sigo dudando, me preguntó por qué. Shin-ah definitivamente me odiará después de esto, pero…”

El crepitar de la chimenea y el silbido del fuerte viento de invierno fue lo único que pudo oír Shin-ah durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que Ah-Hi dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación que le hizo estremecerse de la sorpresa.

“Así que te has decidido. Le tengo lástima.”

“… También me siento mal por él. Siento tener que molestarte por más tiempo. Me marcharé cuando haga un poco de más calor. Es casi primavera, después de todo. También he reunido suficiente dinero para una temporada.”

“No vuelvas.”

“Voy a tratar de no molestarte de nuevo.”

¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Zeno… ¿Se marchaba? ¿Iba a romper su promesa?

Eso no le importaba. Zeno podía romperlas todas. No le importaba no probar la lecha con miel, o mirar fotos bonitas, o descubrir la manera de hacer caramelos… y tampoco la ropa nueva, no lo necesitaba.

Solo quería…

Cuando Zeno se instaló junto a él para pasar la noche, Shin-ah utilizó todas sus fuerzas para presionarse contra Zeno y abrazarle tan estrechamente como pudo.

“¿Shin-ah? ¿Qué pasa?”

“…”

“¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? Está bien, está bien. Zeno está aquí. No estás solo, y pronto tampoco lo estarás en tu sueño, no vas a estar solo.”

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza. Eso era algo que Zeno le había dicho muchas veces desde que había recibido el nombre de ‘Shin-ah’. Le dijo que él no había ideado ese nombre. Era algo que alguien le había dado en un futuro que ahora era imposible. Como lo había visto en un sueño lo más probable era que se lo hubiese mostrado Ao.

Zeno le dijo que ella iba a llegar a él a través de un sueño, y que en la realidad iba a esperar por ella junto con Shin-ah. Después de todo, él quería reunirse con ella tanto como Shin-ah.

Sin importar lo que pasara, ella definitivamente iba a venir a por él. Zeno se lo había garantizado.

Y Zeno iba a protegerle a él, a ella y también a todos los demás.

Le había dicho eso, pero…

“¿Shin-ah…?”

Shin-ah lo había decidido.

Zeno le había dado tantas cosas. Más de lo que jamás había querido, más de lo que creía que se merecía. La maravillosa realidad de ensueño que estaba viviendo era gracias a Zeno. Por eso, pensó que tenía que compensarle. Tenía que darle a Zeno al menos tantas cosas como él le había dado a él.

Por ese motivo, él haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

No le desafiaría. No le rechazaría. No haría nada. Aceptaría cualquier cosa.

En realidad tampoco tenía nada.

Por eso, tampoco podía decirle nada.

 

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Se preguntó si se despertaría sin Zeno.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Shin-ah. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Vamos a jugar!”

Shin-ah podía oír débilmente la voz de la niña. An-Hi también le gritó. La niña, Areum, ser rió y se disculpó con ella antes de correr hacia donde Ah-Hi le dijo. Sus pasos ligeros resonaron en sincronía con el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Shin-ah y con su respiración irregular.

Shin-ah puso de nuevo su espada en su vaina.

“¡Shin-ah, ahí estás! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Todo el mundo está esperando por… Oh vaya, ¿aún estás practicando a estas horas? ¿Sin Zeno? Eso no es habitual en ti, Shin-ah.”

El hecho de que Shin-ah practicaba el arte de la espada era bastante conocido. Al principio, todo el mundo se sorprendió. An-Hi estaba tan enfadada cuando se enteró que la aldea entera vino a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

“Permitir que un niño que apenas puede caminar sostenga cosas afiladas. Realmente quieres ser un reptil frito, ¿no?”

A Zeno le tomó un tiempo convencerla de que él no estaba obligando a Shin-ah a hacerlo, y de que era algo importante para Shin-ah. Siempre se había asegurado de que él permaneciera seguro, y Shin-ah también le rogó que le permitiese hacerlo. Después de eso, Ah-Hi simplemente se resignó diciéndole (aunque realmente fue como un grito) que hiciera lo que quisiera.

“Por favor Ah-Hi, cuida también de él si resulta herido.”

“De ninguna manera lo haré.”

Zeno había suspirado y después le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

“Ella a dicho eso, pero perdónala, Shin-ah. Ao y ella tienen una forma de pensar diferente, a pesar de que ambos quieren que estés seguro.”

Sin embargo Shin-ah no podía entender a An-Hi, por qué ella estaba tan en contra de que él practicara con la espada, pero decidió practicar solo cuando Zeno estuviese allí. Porque de esa manera ella estaría más tranquila. Después de todo, Zeno se lo había prometido.

Pero, en realidad.

Practicar con la espada era relajante.

La forma en la que sus campanas sonaban con cada ligero movimiento, era como si Ao le estuviese enseñando. Aunque últimamente, en su mente no estaba únicamente la voz de Ao. También podía oír los ánimos de Zeno.

Era por eso que, a pesar de que Zeno no estaba allí…

“¿Shin-ah?”

Él se estremeció y miró a la niña más alta. Areum estaba poniendo las manos en sus caderas y levantando las cejas inquisitivamente.

“¿Qué pasa? Pareces preocupado.”

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza, y dio unos pasos atrás porque ahora Areum estaba estrechando los ojos e inclinándose hacia delante hasta que su cara estuvo a pulgadas de la suya.

“Sabes Shin-ah, nunca te hemos dicho esto antes, pero eres muy expresivo para ser alguien que tiene su cara cubierta y apenas dice nada.”

“… ¿Eh?”

“Es cierto. Cuando estás confundido, tu boca se abre ligeramente. Cuando estás sorprendido, te echas hacia atrás y a veces también te estremeces. Cuando estás inquieto, puedo ver tus dientes apretados así.”

Areum hizo muecas mientras se explicaba, y Shin-ah esperó no estar haciendo esas caras cuando estaba con los demás. O quizás, ¿eso estaba bien? Areum y los otros, algunas veces se habían reído cuando le miraban. Shin-ah no había podido entender por qué, pero ahora que sabía eso, lo suponía.

Si eso les hacía felices, suponía qué-

“Sí, justo así. Abres tu boca ligeramente. Probablemente te estás preguntando si realmente haces esas cosas, y si eso es bueno, ¿o no?”

Era como si ella pudiese leer su mente, y Shin-ah dejó escapar un chillido sorprendido como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido cortados a la mitad. Entonces se cubrió la boca y miró hacia abajo avergonzado. Areum se rió divertida a la vez que volvía a adoptar una postura erguida.

“Así que, cuando yo vine antes, estabas frunciendo la boca así. Y te he visto practicar antes, por lo que también te puedo decir que no eres tan habilidoso como de costumbre. Apuesto a que estábas entrecerrando los ojos debajo de la máscara. ¡Estábas pensando! Hay algo en tu mente… y como estás aquí sin Zeno, ¿puede ser que sea sobre él?”

Shin-ah asintió tímidamente después de unos segundos. Areum parecía orgullosa de si misma.

“Jeje, tengo un don para esto. Definitivamente estoy ganando este juego. De todos modos, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Puedes contárselo todo a esta hermana mayor! Yo y todo el mundo te ayudaremos, ¡déjanoslo a nosotros!”

Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el porche de la casa y se sentaba allí, acariciando el lugar junto a ella en una silenciosa invitación.

Shin-ah se acercó a ella lentamente, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su ropa, inseguro por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. Zeno le había dicho muchas veces que dijera lo que quisiera, pero era la primera vez que alguien más le pedía que hiciera lo mismo.

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y Areum parecía un poco aliviada de alguna manera.

“Jejeje, has tragado.”

“¿…?”

“Esperamos no estar equivocados en esto, pero Shin-ah, tú no sonríes cuando estás feliz, ¿ves? Tú tragas. No sé por qué, pero es extraño. En este momento, todo el mundo está intentando pensar en cosas para hacer que dejes de tragar y rías en su lugar. Porque, Shin-ah, eres lindo, ¡pero realmente serás mucho más lindo cuando sonrías!”

“…”

“Y podríamos haber hecho un juego además de eso, en el que el primero que llegue a hacerte sonreír podrá elegir los juegos durante el próximo mes, ¡pero a mí no me importa eso! ¡Tampoco es Zeno quien lo ha sugerido! ¡Y no es él el que tiene las mayores probabilidades de ganar! ¡No, por supuesto que no!”

¿Cuándo hizo eso? Shin-ah siempre estaba ahí cuando él venía a ver a los niños. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiese algo de lo que no estaba al tanto?

“¿Por qué pareces tan confundido? Ya te lo he dicho, que Zeno no es quien lo ha sugerido, ¿cierto? ¡Eso no importa, no importa!”

¿Él lo hizo…? Desde que se estaban quedando con An-Hi, Shin-ah solo salía después de que An-Hi se lo dijera, y la mayor parte de las veces lo niños ya habían comenzado a jugar. ¿Desde cuándo…?

“… ¿Zeno quiere que yo sonría?”

“Todo el mundo quiere que lo hagas. Sin embargo una sonrisa real no es algo que te puedas obligar a hacer, más bien no puedes evitar hacerla. Pero como ves, lo más cerca que has estado de una sonrisa es cuando los bordes de tu boca se contraen un poco, y es cuando estas comiendo una comida deliciosa. An-Hi es la que cocina, pero es Zeno quien consigue los ingredientes, así que… Sí, él está ganando. ¡Pero yo no le voy a dejar ganar!”

Areum sonrió ampliamente y con picardía, pero al parecer la falta de reacción de Shin-ah hizo que se sintiera nerviosa, porque tosió al momento después y cambió de tema.

“De todos modos, ¿qué te pasa con Zeno? ¿Te ha dicho algo?”

“… no… a mí…”

“¿A An-Hi entonces? Shin-ah, sé que tienes buen oído, pero no es bueno que espíes. La mayor parte de las veces, terminarás malinterpretándolo todo. Así que lo más probable es que esta vez también te hayas hecho una idea equivocada. ¿Has hablado con Zeno sobre ello?

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza.

“Ah, pues deberías hacerlo. Realmente deberías. Entonces te sentirás mejor. ¡Cuando estés mejor, entonces Zeno, An-Hi y todo el mundo también se sentirán mejor!”

“… ¿eh? ¿Zeno y todos los demás… se sienten mal?”

“Bueno, él no estaba sonriendo cuando le vi dirección al río antes, y que An-Hi te permita practicar más de la cuenta también es raro. Y yo estoy preocupada por ti, así que todos los demás también deben estarlo. Así que, sí. Sin embargo creo que es Zeno es el que está más molesto. Estoy sorprendida de que no lo hayas notado. Tus ojos son aún mejores que tus orejas, ¿verdad?”

Sus manos fueron hacia su máscara antes de que se diese cuenta de ello, y apartó la mirada de Areum.

“¿Shin-ah?”

“Mis ojos… no son buenos…”

“Por supuesto que lo son. ¿Cuántas veces crees que hemos jugado juntos? Hemos visto lo que puedes hacer. Tienes los mejores ojos de la historia. Es casi como si pudieras ver a través de las cosas.”

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza repetidamente en negación, sus campanillas sonaron más fuerte que nunca.

“No… no son buenos.”

Areum se quedó en silencio por un tiempo.

“Lo siento, Shin-ah. No volveré a decir nada sobre eso, así que…”

“…”

Areum estaba entrando en pánico. Shin-ah podía sentirlo sin necesidad de mirarla. El sonido de su respiración era suficiente indicación. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, a pesar de que no había nada que pudiera haberla herido o asustado.

Shin-ah bajó las manos y asintió, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir, o en algo que hacer.

“Ya veo… Um, será mejor que vuelva con los demás. Ven a unirte a nosotros si quieres, Shin-ah. Te estaremos esperando.”

Le dijo con una sonrisa aparentemente forzada antes de salir corriendo. Por una vez, An-Hi no la gritó a pesar de que hizo ruido.

Después de un rato, Shin-ah se levantó del porche y sacudió la cabeza en repetidamente.

El sonido de las campanillas hizo eco en el silencio aplastante.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Como Areum le había dicho que todos le estarían esperando, Shin-ah decidió ir a verles. Areum también se estaba sintiendo mal, así que esperaba poder mostrarle que realmente estaba bien y que no había nada de lo que debería preocuparse. Y sobre la sonrisa que ella y todos los demás deseaban ver… Sí, Shin-ah decidió tratar de mostrársela.

Al igual que hacían Zeno y todos los demás, tiró de los bordes de su boca hacia arriba. Hasta que sus dientes y colmillos fueron visibles. Relajando los ojos y todo lo demás, aunque tal vez ese era un punto discutible, ya que estaba llevando una máscara.

¿O tal vez no…?

Zeno le dijo que sus ojos eran los más bonitos. Zeno parecía muy feliz cada vez que veía sus ojos. Shin-ah pensó que, si se trataba de Zeno, estaba bien. Él le dijo que el poder de los ojos de Shin-ah no funcionaba en él porque él era Ouryuu. Era más resistente que nadie, así que no moriría por eso o por cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo Shin-ah no quería hacerle daño. Incluso si Zeno no podía morir, aún resultaría herido.

Por eso no le gustaba hablar de ello, pero pensó que podría aguantarlo durante unos segundos. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Concentrándose en el medallón, sin pensar en corazones en ningún momento. Y también, evitando el contacto visual.

Con suerte, Zeno sería feliz.

Ojalá…

Se quedó sin aliento y sacudió la cabeza. No pensaría en eso. Zeno, desde el principio, le había dicho que no podía permanecer durante mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Era tan solo porque Shin-ah quería amigos por lo que Zeno había considerado establecerse. Lo que significaba, que se había estado forzando durante todo este tiempo, y Shin-ah no quería que Zeno se forzara a sí mismo.

Está bien, está bien…

“Shin-ah”

An-Hi le llamó antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta.

“La aldea está más ruidosa de lo habitual. Creo que han llegado los vendedores ambulantes.”

Cada pocos meses, un grupo de vendedores ambulantes venían a la aldea. Traían noticias y chismes de todo Kouka. Los aldeanos intercambiaban algo de sus cosechas por dinero u otras cosas, y también preguntaban mucho sobre lo que había pasado fuera de la aldea. Sobre todo acerca de lo que estaba pasando en Chishin.

Había un montón de gente que eran fans de Lee Geun-Tae, y al parecer los vendedores ambulantes también lo eran.

Esa era la principal razón por la que siempre se emocionaban cada vez que venían.

Al menos, eso era lo que Shin-ah había averiguado. Después de todo, Shin-ah nunca les había visto antes. La primera vez que llegó con Zeno, los vendedores ambulantes acababan de marcharse.

An-Hi le dijo que ella les odiaba. Los vendedores ambulantes siempre venían a su casa porque ella era una de sus proveedores de medicina, y ellos le daban dinero y otras cosas a cambio de las medicinas. Aunque los aldeanos no venían con ellos y así habría menos ruido que en el lugar en el que ellos habrían sus tiendas. Al parecer eran molestos, y no podían dejar de hablar y leer su estado de ánimo.

Por ese motivo, ella le dio una bolsa con sus medicamentos y una lista con las cosas que necesitaba. Le dijo que era su pedido habitual, pero que si querían más él podría verse obligado a ir y venir varias veces, ya que ella no quería verles de ninguna manera.

“Regatea y consigue lo más que puedas. Te lo encargo. También consigue unos dulces o algo así. No sé lo que les gusta a los niños como tú.”

Ella lo dijo con desdén, y Shin-ah asintió en comprensión a pesar de su confusión.

An-Hi estaba actuando extraño, justo como Areum le había dicho. Nunca le había gustado que practicara con la espada. Por lo general, ella se quejaba cada vez que terminaba. Shin-ah había estado practicando desde esa mañana, y aún así ella no le dijo nada al final. Más bien, le dijo que consiguiera dulces para él.

Areum le dijo que todo el mundo estaba preocupado por él, incluida An-Hi. Eso era malo.

Se preguntó qué podía hacer para que An-Hi dejara de preocuparse mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la aldea, donde le habían dicho que los vendedores ambulantes solían poner sus puestos. Fue entonces cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de pisadas.

Eran rápidas… alguien estaba corriendo hacia él…

Miró hacia delante y vio a Chi-Hu.

“¡Shin-ah! ¡No te muevas!”

Le grito, y Shin-ah estaba demasiado sorprendido como para cuestionarle. Ya había parado justo cuando vio al niño de diez años, y sus ojos trataron de registrar la extraña escena que se mostraba ante él.

Chi-Hu estaba corriendo, su rostro estaba pálido, sus pupilas estaban contraídas y sus dientes apretados… Estaba en estado de pánico… y agarró la mano de Shin-ah tan repentinamente que este dejó caer la bolsa de las medicinas, y Shin-ah no pudo evitar sentirse también ansioso.

“¿Qué… qué es lo que pasa?

“¡Los vendedores ambulantes! ¡Están diciendo cosas extrañas! La casa de An-Hi… no, ellos irán allí también…”

A pesar de que su mirada era dura y tenía los ojos fruncidos, definitivamente le estaba sonriendo.

“Shin-ah, vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿lo entiendes? Se trata de las escondidas. Después de todo eres nuestro mejor buscador, a pesar de que eres pésimo escondiéndote. Quiero que encuentres a Zeno, ¿puedes hacer eso? Quiero que te escondas con él en el bosque hasta el atardecer. ¿Lo entiendes, Shin-ah?”

Shin-ah asintió, demasiado confundido y sorprendido como para cuestionarle.

“A… Ah, pero el pedido de An-Hi…”

Shin-ah miró a la bolsa que tenía a unos pies de distancia, y Chi-Hu apretó su agarre.

“Ah, ¿estás haciendo un recado? Lo siento, he hecho que las dejaras caer. Yo se lo llevaré de vuelta a An-Hi, no te preocupes. Solo…”

Su cara se puso pálida, y la mano con la que sostenía la mano de Shin-ah estaba temblando.

“Yo se lo explicaré a An-Hi. No te va a gritar, lo prometo. Solo… Shin-ah…”

Le rogó silenciosamente, al borde de las lágrimas, y Shin-ah asintió otra vez antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba Zeno.

Zeno estaba río arriba.

Lo sabía.

Zeno le había dicho una vez que siempre podía sentir a Shin-ah, pero Shin-ah se había dado cuenta hacía poco de que él también había sido siempre capaz de sentirle a él. Podía decir cada vez que Zeno estaba en movimiento, y también podía saber dónde estaba antes de que sus ojos pudieran encontrarle.

Miró hacia atrás, Chi-Hu había cogido la bolsa de medicinas y estaba corriendo hacia la casa de An-Hi. Pálido, mordiéndose el labio, agitado…

Shin-ah se obligó a correr más rápido.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Shin-ah había estado raro desde anoche, y Zeno no sabía por qué.

A pesar de que parecía que se estaba sintiendo más cómodo con su nueva vida con Zeno y todos los demás, de repente parecía tenso, como la primera vez que llegaron a la aldea. Bueno, si pensaba en ello, no parecía tan nervioso con los demás, como a Ah-Hi y a sus pacientes, pero parecía tan reacio a ver a Zeno.

Zeno se sentó en la roca, con una mano en la barbilla y otra en su caña de pescar mientras pensaba cuál podría ser la causa de ello. Shin-ah era un niño tranquilo, y si le decía algo era sobre todo cuando estaba eufórico por todo lo que se había divertido con los niños. Algunas veces había tenido que expresarle sus sentimientos en palabras cuando los gestos le fallaban. Sobre sus pesadillas y otras preocupaciones, Shin-ah muy pocas veces le hablaba sobre ello. Casi nunca. La única vez fue cuando estaba enfermo antes de llegar a la aldea. A Zeno le gustaría que Shin-ah compartiera más lo que le pasaba por la mente, pero tampoco quería que Shin-ah se enfermara.

¿Qué debería hacer…? En realidad no estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de niños. En aquella ocasión con Yakshi, había tenido a la Reina, a sus amigos y a los sirvientes. En su larga vida todos los niños que se había encontrado ya tenían sus propios guardianes. Y en cuanto a Kaya, una de las razones por las que ella estuvo de acuerdo en casarse con él fue porque se encargó de asegurarle que no quería nada más que estar con ella para siempre.

Nada de niños.

Zeno suspiro.

Sin embargo, Shin-ah realmente le recordaba a Kaya.

Levantó la mirada y se rió tímidamente.

“Lo siento, Abi. No es que no vea el parecido, de verdad. Él tiene tus ojos. No, no es porque los dos seais Seiryuu. La mirada que me dirigió cuando estaba dudando de mí, era igual que la tuya. Pero, quizás fue por sus circunstancias, supongo. Es como una versión tranquila y menos optimista de Kaya.”

Kaya también se preocupaba por todo el mundo. Según estaba su cuerpo, el simple hecho de que viviera ponía a todos en riesgo, así que eligió vivir sola. También Shin-ah, después de lo que le había sucedido en su aldea parecía preferir vivir solo, por temor a sí mismo, al igual que Kaya.

Kaya… No pudo hacer mucho por ella, pero por lo menos lo haría por Shin-ah. Quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para hacerle feliz.

Las palabras de An-Hi resonaron en su mente, y Zeno negó con la cabeza.

“… No, él no es mi hijo. El simple hecho de decir algo así, es como insultarle…”

No era divertido. Zeno no podía aceptarlo ni siquiera como una broma.

Shin-ah se merecía a alguien que realmente se preocupara por él, que hiciera cualquier cosa por mantenerle a salvo y feliz y que siempre estuviera allí para él. Zeno no podía hacer eso. Sabía cómo hacerle feliz, pero…

No podía hacerlo. No podía estar a su lado para siempre, era imposible.

Tenía que marcharse.

Se preguntó cómo debería contárselo a Shin-ah. Sí, sería mala idea que simplemente se fuera repentinamente. Tenía que avisar a Shin-ah, y la primavera llegaría pronto, en un par de semanas. Era un buen momento para comenzar a viajar de nuevo.

“Espera, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Qué vanidoso…”

Su reflejo en el río le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa, como siempre.

Era cierto. Zeno estaba acostumbrado. Después de todo, Shin-ah aún era pequeño, y no era como si pasaran un montón de tiempo juntos. Solo se encontraban por la noche, después de que Zeno regresara de trabajar y de hacer los recados, y normalmente Shin-ah apenas era consciente de eso debido a la fatiga.

Él aún era pequeño.

Aún podía olvidar.

Y después de unos meses en esta aldea, la existencia de Zeno se habrá vuelto menos importante para él, seguro. Él lo había dicho una vez, si Zeno no estuviese allí, no sabría qué hacer, pero ahora había hecho un montón de cosas por su cuenta.

No se sentiría triste, ni un poco. Y en cuanto a Zeno, se olvidaría completamente de él en muy poco tiempo.

Al igual que se había olvidado de su primer encuentro.

“Bueno, de todos modos si se sintiese triste, eso me haría feliz.”

Zeno se arrepintió de haber dicho eso tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de sus labios. Soltó su caña, juntó las manos y bajó la cabeza.

“Lo siento, no estaba pensando. ¡No quería decir eso, así que por favor no os enfadéis conmigo! Abi, Ao, y todos los demás que me podríais maldecir por esto desde el cielo, realmente-”

Se detuvo y se volvió a mirar rio abajo, una débil voz había detenido su tren de pensamientos.

“¡… no!… ¡Zeno!”

¿Shin-ah? Espera, ¿por qué estaba aquí? An-Hi le había dicho que no podía irse cerca del bosque o del rio sin la presencia de un adulto, asustada de que se pudiera encontrar con bestias salvajes, y ¿quién en su sano juicio se llevaría a un niño de cuatro años con ellos?

Una cierta persona apareció en su mente, y Zeno decidió que más tarde haría alguna ofrenda en su nombre para compensarle por el insulto.

Zeno se levantó y corrió para encontrarse con Shin-ah a mitad de camino. Estaba mal. Shin-ah no debería estar allí, y si había decidido venir a por Zeno por su cuenta significaba que algo malo debía haber sucedido.

Shin-ah parecía estar bien. Se había detenido y estaba recuperando el aliento cuando Zeno se encontró con él. Se arrodilló y le hizo un chequeo a su cuerpo. No parecía estar herido, y su presencia también se sentía bien. Pero, estaba alterado. Estaba temblando ligeramente.

“¿Qué ha ocurrido?”

“Ah… Yo… me dijeron que te encontrara… y que me escondiera contigo…”

“¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue An-Hi?”

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Su voz era entrecortada.

“An-Hi… me pidió que fuera donde los vendedores ambulantes… y Chi-Hu me dijo… que debía esconderme… es un juego… los vendedores ambulantes… dijeron cosas extrañas… también van a ir donde An-Hi, así que yo… no puedo volver… todavía…”

“¿Chi-Hu te dijo que te escondieras de los vendedores ambulantes?”

Él asintió con la cabeza después de un momento, aparentemente confundido y un poco asustado.

“¿Qué está… mal? ¿Por qué debo… esconderme? Chi-Hu no me lo dijo… No me dijo… qué era lo que los vendedores ambulantes estaban diciendo … pero… si tengo que esconderme… entonces, es sobre mí… ¿verdad?”

“…”

“¿Zeno… esto… va a ser… igual que antes?”

Como en la primera aldea que visitaron.

La gente de la aldea de Seiryuu había llegado primero, y difundieron mentiras y miedo a su paso. Los soldados habían sido asesinados, el culpable era un niño monstruoso que ocultaba sus ojos malditos tras una máscara. Definitivamente vendría, pronto. Al oír esas cosas, la gente de ese pueblo se volvió desconfiada.

Una aldea así no aceptaría a Shin-ah.

No, no lo hicieron.

A pesar de que Shin-ah no llevaba su máscara cuando entró en la aldea, y que todo el tiempo fingió estar dormido en los brazos de Zeno, la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos les miraba de forma extraña y susurraron sus sospechas claramente.

Shin-ah estaba demasiado angustiado esforzándose en cubrir sus ojos como para notarlo, pero desde el principio había entendido que no podía quedarse entre ellos. Ellos le querían lejos, al igual que la gente de la aldea de Seiryuu. ¿Y qué bien le haría quedarse si quería evitar ese tipo de cosas en primer lugar?

También la primera vez que llegaron allí, Shin-ah estaba preocupado sobre si los aldeanos habían oído hablar de él o no. Afortunadamente no lo habían hecho, pero ahora…

Zeno le abrazó por los hombros y le apretó contra él.

“No te preocupes. Si se trata de eso, Zeno estará contigo.”

Él miró hacia arriba, parecía querer decir algo por la forma en que abría y cerraba su boca, antes de mirar hacia abajo y asentir. Sus campanillas sonaron con el movimiento.

Zeno esperaba sinceramente que no tuvieran que llegar a eso.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Shin-ah se sentó en una roca a la vez que se abrazaba a si mismo, como si estuviera tratando de ser lo más pequeño posible. No dijo nada. Era difícil decirlo por su máscara, pero parecía que simplemente estaba mirando el río. Inmóvil y en silencio, igual que una estatua.

Cuando el sol se puso, se levantó y le dijo a Zeno que quería volver. Chi-Hu solo le había dicho que se escondiera hasta la puesta del sol, y creía en el niño mayor.

Zeno sostuvo su mano durante el camino de vuelta, al igual que lo hacían antes de venir a esta aldea (cuando no le había estado llevando en brazos). La mano de Shin-ah estaba fría y Zeno no estaba seguro de si era por el aire del invierno.

Eso no era bueno. Tenía que resolver esto de inmediato.

An-Hi también parecía preocupada. Llevó a Shin-ah a su lugar habitual cerca de la chimenea y le envolvió con mantas como de costumbre. También le dio su té de hierbas, como de costumbre. Shin-ah sujetó el vaso con sus manos temblorosas.

Entonces ella le dijo a Zeno lo que había ocurrido, antes de salir de la casa para dejarles a él y a Shin-ah el tiempo a solas que tanto necesitaban.

Chi-Hu había venido y le había dicho la esencia del asunto. Estaba sorprendido y confundido, obviamente estaba presa del pánico, así que en realidad no conseguía hacerse entender. Sin embargo cuando los vendedores ambulantes llegaron a su casa, y le contaron a misma historia que les habían contado a todos los demás, An-Hi lo entendió.

“Los vendedores ambulantes les han contado a todo el mundo que hace un par de semanas fueron encontrados los cadáveres de una tropa que había desaparecido.”

Meses antes, en el verano, una tropa fue enviada para investigar el rumor de una aldea secreta que era custodiada por un guerrero monstruoso con ojos demoníacos que podían convertir cualquier cosa en piedra.

Ellos no habían ido allí por el guerrero, si no por la aldea en si misma. Una aldea desconocida que no figuraba en el mapa, que nunca había sido visitada por los oficiales. Esa aldea no estaba pagando ningún impuesto, a pesar de estar situada en la región de la tribu de la Tierra.

Era natural que pensaran que tenían que solucionar eso.

Decenas de soldados fueron primero para enfrentarse al supuestamente poderoso guerrero, y sin embargo, nunca regresaron.

Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, se encontraron con sus cadáveres ya en descomposición, y que la aldea que estaba cerca de ellos había sido abandonada.

Naturalmente, los oficiales pensaron que el guerrero de los rumores era el que les había asesinado.

Aún así, curiosamente, en los pueblos de los alrededores los rumores eran diferentes. Decían que el que mató a los soldados no era un guerrero, si no un niño.

Un niño que había heredado los ojos demoníacos del guerrero, y que los cubría con una máscara.

Esa era la historia que los vendedores ambulantes les habían contado a todo el mundo.

Por supuesto, aquellos que la oyeron pensaron inmediatamente en Shin-ah. La gente enmascarada no era inusual en la Tribu de la Tierra, los intérpretes llevaban máscara todo el tiempo, pero por supuesto…

Ya no se podía hacer nada. Shin-ah era sospechoso desde el principio. Era tan inflexible acerca de no dejar que nadie viera sus ojos. Después de todo no les había contado por qué eligió viajar con Zeno en vez de quedarse en su aldea natal, a pesar de que era tan joven. Zeno se había inventado excusas, pero como era de esperar…

Aún así, la explicación de An-Hi hizo que Zeno se sintiera aliviado, si era sincero.

Shin-ah había matado a esos soldados. Esa era la verdad, así que si aquellos que lo averiguaran decidían hacerle a Shin-ah lo que fuera que les hicieran a los criminales aquí, tenían razones justificadas para hacerlo. Shin-ah tampoco se defendería, ya que aún se sentía culpable por ello. Aceptaría cualquier cosa a la que decidieran condenarle.

Y Zeno no habría sido capaz de hacer nada hasta que hubiese sido demasiado tarde.

Zeno puso sus manos en la cabeza de Shin-ah y le revolvió el pelo.

“… tienes buenos amigos, Shin-ah.”

Shin-ah se volvió hacia él y abrió la boca. Al parecer quería decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron.

En vez de eso, fueron lágrimas las que salieron de sus ojos.

“A… ah… aah…”

Zeno le quitó el vaso antes de abrazarle. El joven dragón gritó en el pecho de Zeno, sus manos se agarraron fuertemente a su ropa. Zeno le dejó hacerlo. Él se había estado conteniendo desde esa tarde.

Shin-ah ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando An-Hi les dijo la razón por la que Chi-Hu le había dicho que corriera y se escondiera.

Ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando An-Hi les dijo claramente que ahora la aldea entera sabía que él era el culpable de la muerte de los soldados.

Simplemente se había quedado allí sentado mirando el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea, inmóvil a pesar del leve temblor de sus manos.

Lo sabía. Zeno lo había sabido desde el principio. Shin-ah estaba roto. Todo lo que le había sucedido durante su corta vida había sido demasiado para él, y al final, había provocado que cerrara su corazón. Los niños eran las criaturas más expresivas, y a pesar de eso Shin-ah apenas podía mostrar nada.

Ahora para él todo era o todo o nada.

Aaah… a pesar de que él podría haber sido capaz de abrirse más si solo hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo…

Que una cosa así sucediera después de todo este tiempo…

Zeno espero hasta que se calmó, hasta que toda la tensión salió de su pequeño cuerpo. Sin embargo Shin-ah seguía llorando, al igual que cuando estaba teniendo pesadillas. Quizás estaba viviendo una, Zeno no estaba seguro de eso. Shin-ah había tenido problemas para discernir los sueños de la realidad. Las pesadillas demasiado vividas, el miedo y la culpa que sentía le hacían creer que eso era lo que se merecía, a pesar de que eso no era así.

“… Shin-ah, todo va a estar bien. Me voy a asegurar de ello. Así que no te preocupes por nada.”

Le dijo después de haber puesto a Shin-ah en su catre, cubriéndole con las cosas de Ao, porque Zeno sabía que solamente Ao podía calmarle en ese momento.

Le oyó disculparse y pedirle que no le dejara, al igual que había hecho cuando había estado hablando en sueños después de haberse desmayado tras haber matado a los soldados, y Zeno sonrió con tristeza. Esa era una petición que no sería capaz de cumplir. Después de todo, era imposible desafiar a la muerte.

(Zeno lo sabía. Lo había comprobado. Hubo un tiempo en el que deseó revivir a todos sus seres queridos, quizás usando algo que solamente él, como la reencarnación de Ouryuu que era, podía hacer. Se había rendido después de unos pocos cientos de años.)

Murmuró una disculpa antes de salir de la casa. An-Hi estaba en su jardín, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Se volvió hacia él cuando caminó hacia el camino cubierto de nieve.

“Qué sorprendente. Realmente estás molesto, ¿no?”

Zeno se limitó a mirar a la mujer que aparentemente era más vieja que él.

“El antiguo tú no estaría mostrando esa expresión tan aterradora. Has cambiado.”

“… No lo he hecho. Yo no puedo cambiar. Ouryuu no lo tiene permitido.”

Ah-Hi resopló.

“El desalmado sin corazón que conocí hace setenta años no se sentiría molesto por el simple hecho de ver a un niño llorando. Maldita sea, nada podría haberte hecho poner la expresión que estás poniendo ahora. Ese niño puede ser Seiryuu, pero tú ya has visto a incontables dragones caer en la desesperación.”

Zeno entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Era cierto.

Durante años, había estado vigilando a los dragones. Mirándoles, solamente eso, sin acercarse, sin interferir. Había planeado hacer eso esta vez también. Pero Shin-ah, de alguna manera, había despertado una parte de él que pensaba que ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo, junto con sus seres queridos.

Por el simple hecho de existir.

Así de fácil, sin tener que hacer ni decir nada, le había recordado a Abi. Sus palabras y todo lo demás le recordaban a Kaya. También era el primer enlace que tenía con Hiryuu, y antes había tenido el presentimiento de que Shin-ah también podría ser su enlace con Ryokuryuu y Hakuryuu.

“El antiguo tú simplemente habría sonreído y se habría reído de algo así. No habrías sentido nada, y por lo tanto no habrías hecho nada. Sin embargo lo que le ocurre a ese niño te afecta, es sorprendente. Has conseguido un corazón.”

“…”

“No, supongo que… tú corazón simplemente se ha despertado. Tus sentimientos han sido despertados por las sombras del pasado, ¿me equivoco? Sí, es normal que quieras estar cerca de esas personas otra vez. ¿A quién puedes ver en él? Ves a Seiryuu, obviamente. Pero no es solamente eso…”

“Se parece a Kaya en algunos aspectos.”

“Claro. Debería haberlo sabido. Es por eso que estás actuando como un padre cariñoso. Ya deja esa ilusión. Como ya te he dicho, sigue diciéndote a ti mismo que no es tú hijo.”

Le dijo An-Hi mientras caminaba hacia dentro enérgicamente.

“… Lo he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.”

“Esfuérzate más.”

Le dijo irritada antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Zeno solo fuera. Zeno levantó su bufanda hasta que cubrió la mitad de su cara, y suspiró en ella. Se formó una niebla blanca por el frío.

“Si simplemente no hubieses dicho nada, An-Hi…”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno se fue al hogar del jefe, donde sabía que se estaban alojando los vendedores ambulantes antes de irse del pueblo por la mañana. Se tocó la cara y se aseguró de que no estaba poniendo la expresión aterradora que An-Hi había mencionado antes.

Bien. Sonreír era fácil.

Después de todo él también estaba roto, aunque de una forma diferente a la de Shin-ah.

Y así llamó a la puerta.

El que le abrió la puerta fue el propio jefe. Parecía sorprendido y preocupado al ver a Zeno, y el dragón pudo oír las leves voces desconocidas para él, riendo alegremente mientras hablaban con la familia del jefe.

“Zeno… ¿Por qué…?”

“An-Hi ha olvidado comprar un poco de miso.”

Por su puesto eso era mentira, y al parecer incluso el Jefe pudo darse cuenta de ello. Zeno no estaba acostumbrado a mentir a pesar de su verdadera edad, ya que se había dado cuenta de que las medias verdades eran mejores que las mentiras en sus días felices y ajenos. Pero nunca pensó que sería tan obvio con una mentira tan simple. Él cerró la puerta y agarró el brazo de Zeno para llevarle más lejos de su casa. Esto era malo. ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Su sonrisa realmente era tan antinatural?

“Zeno, ¿qué estás planeando en realidad?”

Zeno suspiró. Al parecer, era realmente antinatural.

“Recopilar información. Necesito saber exactamente lo que debo esperar para así poder manejar mejor la situación por Shin-ah.”

Le dijo Zeno, decidiendo ser franco por una vez en su larga vida. Negarlo solo complicaría las cosas. El Jefe pareció relajarse un poco, y Zeno se preguntó si había estado esperando que él hubiese ido allí para matarles o algo así.

Esto era malo. ¿Qué clase de impresión había estado dejándole a esta gente?

“Por Shin-ah… Cualquiera que le viera sin duda dudaría de él. ¿Quieres encargarte de esto?”

“Sí. Me voy a ir en primavera, y quiero hacer algo al respecto. Por supuesto, aún no tengo nada planeado, no cuando sé tan poco sobre la situación. ¿De qué ciudad era la tropa…? ¿Qué están planeando hacer con Shin-ah…? ¿Hay una recompensa por él o algo así?, y ¿quién ha sido el que ha extendido este rumor sobre él? Hay un montón de cosas que necesito saber.”

Aunque Zeno podía adivinar quién había difundido los rumores. En realidad, tenían que ser un grupo problemático hasta el final. Ellos realmente se lo estaban buscando…

“… Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay de Shin-ah?”

“Si es posible, me gustaría dejarle con An-Hi. Pero, me le llevaré conmigo si no puede quedarse. Le pedí que se viniera conmigo para que pudiera encontrar un lugar al que pudiera pertenecer, y no voy a dejarle antes de eso.”

La pregunta silenciosa no pasó desapercibida.

El Jefe miró hacia abajo, al parecer sumido en sus pensamientos.

“… Me lo estas preguntando como Jefe” le dijo con una sonrisa sin humor. “Realmente, algunas veces odio tener esta posición. An-Hi sería mejor para esto. Si fuese ella, sería capaz de darte una respuesta clara sin dudarlo ni un instante. Bueno, no importa. Yo lo soy. Después de esto, voy a dejar que le preguntes lo que quieras a los vendedores ambulantes, pero ¿me podrías decir qué fue lo que sucedió realmente? ¿Por qué Shin-ah mató a esas personas? También necesito información para poder tomar una decisión.”

“…. ¿Qué?”

“Zeno, eres demasiado tranquilo. Bueno, no es que realmente seas una persona calmada… ¿Cómo debería decirlo? Estás enojado, es cierto, pero no pareces sorprendido.”

¿Quizás… An-Hi estaba en lo cierto? ¿Había cambiado?

Debido a Shin-ah. Ya que había despertado algo en él que pensaba que había muerto hacía miles de años…

“Él, Shin-ah, no sabía hacer nada mejor.”

Le dijo Zeno finalmente.

“Para vivir, tenía que luchar. Para proteger, tenía que luchar. Eso fue lo único que le enseñó su guardián, porque eso también era lo único que él sabía. Es por eso que, cuando los soldados llegaron a su aldea, Shin-ah pensó que tenía que proteger la aldea. Así que fue y les mató.”

El Jefe se quedó en silencio. No le preguntó cómo lo hizo, así que Zeno no se lo dijo.

“No se trata de un problema sobre si eso está bien o si está mal. Tal vez, habría sido mejor que no matara a esos soldados. Tal vez, simplemente tendría que haberse escondido y evitarles. Para vivir y para proteger. Es cierto que una manera de hacer eso es luchando y matando. Pero Shin-ah no sabía… no sabe que hay otras formas de hacer las cosas de modo que él pueda vivir y proteger a sus seres queridos. Él hizo lo que creía que era necesario. Eso es todo.”

El Jefe frunció el ceño, como si estuviera confundido, y Zeno no podía culparle por ello. ¿Por qué un niño tan joven tenía que pelear en primer lugar? Incluso si era para proteger su hogar, era algo impensable. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y trató de transmitirle en palabras el conocimiento que había adquirido tras años de observación.

“Para pertenecer allí, tenía que matar. Eso es lo que le había enseñado vivir en su antigua aldea, su guardián y todos los que vinieron antes de él. Aún así, él sabe que el acto de matar no es aceptable, que no todo el mundo que se acerca a él lo hace porque puede matar. Es complicado, pero así es como vivía antes de que se viniera conmigo.”

“… Lo que quieres decir es que él es un niño soldado que solo sabe matar.”

Zeno asintió en confirmación.

“Por supuesto, él no mata indiscriminadamente. Lo hace para vivir y para proteger, esas son sus razones. Y está arrepentido por haber matado a esos soldados. Ya está lo suficientemente roto por eso. A pesar de todo, Shin-ah es un niño de buen corazón.”

Aunque lo que lamentaba no era haber matado a esos solados. Si no el hecho de usar el poder que su ser querido le había dicho que no utilizara, sentir el placer de lo prohibido, y desear utilizarlo con aquellas personas a las que se suponía que tenía que proteger…

Se estaba convirtiendo en la misma clase de persona que le estaban pidiendo que matara, y eso le asustaba.

Le rompió.

El hecho de no tener a nadie que le ayudara a sobrellevarlo con Ao muerto tampoco ayudó.

Sin embargo el acto de matar por si mismo… parecía que Shin-ah no había pensado mucho sobre ello.

El hecho de usar sus ojos le hacía malvado, así que no quería volver a usarlo nunca más. Utilizaría la espada, como Ao le dijo. Eso era todo. En cuando al hecho de robar la vida de otras personas en sí, no parecía que pensara que se tratara de algo malo.

Simplemente… no podía hacerles eso a las personas buenas. Solo a las malas personas. Su poder era malo porque le hacía querer matar a las personas buenas también, así que no tenía que usarlo nunca más y utilizar la espada en su lugar.

Ese era el tipo de cosas que normalmente pensarían los adultos. Que un niño como Shin-ah ya tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos sobre esas cosas era extraño, erróneo y triste. Sobre matar, sobre luchar… un niño como él no debería tener que pensar sobre esas cosas.

“Jefe. Él no es malo. Y puedo garantizar que no va a hacer daño a esta aldea. Si él es culpable, entonces yo pediré disculpas en su lugar. Si es castigado, entonces no me importa recibirlo por él. Solo…”

Zeno hizo una reverencia.

“Por favor. Dejad que se quede aquí.”

Por favor, dejad que le conceda esto por lo menos.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Hasta que llegara la primavera, hasta que la nieve se derritiera y los pájaros comenzaran a cantar de nuevo, solo faltaban dos semanas.

Dos semanas hasta que llegara la hora de partir.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hace miles de años, Zeno luchó.

No era una cuestión de si estaba bien o mal. Si se veía desde el punto de vista de los demás, no había ninguna duda de que lo que hacía estaba mal. Cuando se volvía a mirar atrás, él también pensaba que estaba mal, la mayor parte de las veces. Aún así, siguió luchando porque no sabía qué más hacer para resolver el problema contra el que se enfrentaba.

Para proteger, no era necesario luchar, pero Zeno no podía pensar en otra manera de hacerlo.

Su mente no le permitía pensar en otra cosa.

Así que durante años, había peleado solo.

A pesar de que Hiryuu le dijo que no lo hiciera, lo hizo de todos modos cuando el Rey Hiryuu falleció. Para proteger a las cosas que Hiryuu había amado, luchó. A pesar del dolor, siguió luchando.

Durante el camino, se perdió. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya no sentía renuencia al matar. Había cambiado, estaba roto, se había convertido en un auténtico monstruo.

Al final, como era de esperar, se dio cuenta de que no debería haber luchado.

Eso había estado mal, y simplemente había hecho que el problema empeorara.

Fue por eso que aceptó la deprimente conclusión a la que había llegado. No podía quedarse, tenía que marcharse. No debía luchar más, sin importar lo satisfactorio que fuera.

Así que se marchó.

Mucho tiempo después de eso, se sintió aliviado de haberlo hecho.

Por eso…

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno culpó a An-Hi. Sin duda lo había estado haciendo a propósito.

Diciéndole que no pensara en Shin-ah como si fuera su hijo le había recordado a sus tiempos en el castillo Hiryuu miles de años atrás.

Yakshi se había sentido inadecuado, y Zeno le dijo que no se preocupara.

“Eres igual que tu padre en muchos aspectos.”

Los niños terminaban siendo similares a sus padres. O por los menos a sus guardianes. Como la gente con la que habían crecido, aquellos a los que habían observado. Zeno estaba seguro de eso. No podía ser de otra manera. Después de todo los niños siempre se esforzaban por ser igual que ellos.

Hiryuu murió pronto, así que no sabía que pensaba al respecto. Él y Kaya tampoco habían tenido hijos. Pero algunas veces Zeno se preguntaba si eso también podría ser al revés. Si eran los guardianes los que podían verse a ellos mismos reflejados en aquellos que tenían bajo su cuidado.

Ver los errores que habían cometido y así esforzarse en evitar que sus seres queridos a su cargo los cometieran. La sombra de lo que ellos mismos habían sido era lo que les guiaba a la hora de educarles.

A los únicos que Zeno había visto reflejados en Shin-ah habían sido Abi y Kaya, hasta que se había encontrado con An-Hi y había empezado a decirle todo tipo de tonterías.

Había deseado poder pensar de esa manera otra vez.

Era tan solo una ilusión, que se había estado diciendo a sí mismo.

El hecho de pensar que podría verse a sí mismo reflejado en Shin-ah, era tan solo una ilusión y un insulto para Shin-ah. Un niño tan amable y cálido, Shin-ah era tan diferente de él. Honestamente, cuantas menos conexiones pudiera hacer la gente entre él y Shin-ah mejor.

Shin-ah no podía ser su hijo. Shin-ah merecía algo mejor que estar asociado con él de esa manera.

Aún así, todavía deseaba cuidar de Shin-ah y darle un montón de cosas.

Le había prometido un montón de cosas, pero lo que más quería y necesitaba Shin-ah era compañía.

Y Zeno había planeado hacer que eso fuera posible para él.

Lo hizo, era por eso por lo que había decidido marcharse en primer lugar. Su cuerpo solo le causaría problemas, y Shin-ah no necesitaba más problemas. Ya había experimentado más de los que debería en su corta vida. Lo menos que Zeno podía hacer era dejarle después de que Shin-ha hubiese encontrado su paraíso en la tierra.

Aún así.

“No puedo, Zeno.”

Le había oído, pero siguió haciendo la reverencia de todos modos.

Había estado esperando que esto ocurriera. Lo había temido tanto que se sentía un poco mareado, pero realmente había esperado que Shin-ah fuera rechazado. Después de todo desde la época del Hiryuu los dragones siempre habían sido relacionados con la desgracia.

Ellos eran dragones, no era de extrañar que estuvieran sufriendo, al igual que él. Ese fue el pensamiento que se pasó por su mente mientras había estado observando a todas las generaciones de dragones, pero ahora mismo esa simple idea hizo que se sintiera enfermo.

Pero… era cierto. Abi también lo había dicho una vez. Que para conceder su deseo, habían tenido que renunciar a algo a cambio. Esa era la forma en la que funcionaba el mundo. Sus bendiciones también venían con un precio. Shin-ah no era uno de los originales, pero al parecer esa regla también se aplicaba a él.

A él y a todos los demás Seiryuu que habían venido antes que él.

Como pago por dejar su hogar, no le era permitido establecerse en ningún otro sitio.

Al parecer, ese era el precio que él tenía que pagar.

Y en extensión, no sería capaz de quedarse cerca de los amigos que había hecho.

Vaya suerte… Que eso sucediera cuando Shin-ah estaba ya tan cerca de recuperarse… Y si los rumores habían sido difundidos de esa forma por los vendedores ambulantes, había una posibilidad de que se hubiesen extendido incluso en otras regiones. Incluso si Zeno le llevaba a otro lugar, al final le sucedería lo mismo.

No… quizás sería incluso peor. Sería rechazado antes incluso de que pudiese hacer nada.

Era por eso que este pueblo, con su amable gente que habían estado dispuestos a proteger a Shin-ah, era su mejor apuesta. Era por eso…

“… ese chico, ¿tan seguro estás de no querer estar con él?”

La repentina pregunta le sorprendió y Zeno casi gritó la respuesta.

“¡Por supuesto que le quiero! ¡Es por eso que le pedí que se viniera conmigo en primer lugar! Es solo que…”

“… ¿Solo qué?”

Zeno respiró hondo y soltó su respuesta con los dientes apretados.

“Lo que él desea, no es estar conmigo.”

El Jefe le miró con ojos ilegibles por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de suspirar y frotarse la parte posterior de la cabeza, como si la respuesta de Zeno le resultara molesta y no le encontrara sentido alguno.

“No sé qué es lo que hace que te sientas así, pero estoy seguro de que se trata de un malentendido. Ese niño está totalmente unido a ti. A pesar de que parecéis una pareja tan unida, parece que necesitáis hablar apropiadamente de las cosas. Además, es necesario que te calmes y pienses las cosas Zeno. Tienes buenas intenciones, pero ahora estás siendo demasiado estrecho de miras. Quedarse aquí no es lo mejor para Shin-ah.”

Zeno abrió la boca, a punto de refutar, pero el hombre aparentemente más mayor levantó la mano y le detuvo con una mirada severa.

“Escúchame. Hay oficiales y soldados que vienen aquí todo el tiempo para cobrar impuestos y cosas similares. Si ellos le ven, ¿qué crees que harían? Tal vez le podríamos ocultar. Pero ¿de verdad crees que el hecho de decirle que evite a los extraños, que se oculte de cualquiera que venga de fuera, será lo mejor para él?”

“Además, Zeno, como tú mismo has dicho, le prometiste que encontrarías un lugar al que pudiera pertenecer. ¿Cómo puedes decir que pertenece aquí si tendría que estarse escondiendo todo el tiempo? ¿Si nos vamos a ver obligados a negar su propia existencia? Siento mucho tener que decírtelo de esta forma, pero él no puede pertenecer aquí ahora mismo. ¿A pesar de eso piensas dejarle atrás?”

Su inesperado razonamiento hizo que Zeno desistiera de hablar. El jefe dio un paso adelante y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Zeno. Sus ojos, que miraban directamente los orbes azul nublado de Zeno, estaban llenos de preocupación.

“Zeno, ahora mismo, el único lugar al que él puede pertenecer es a tu lado. ¿Reconsiderarás tu decisión?”

La emoción que repentinamente apareció dentro de Zeno solamente hizo que sintiera aún más asco de sí mismo.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Cuando Shin-ah se despertó, Zeno estaba sentado a su lado. Su mano se sentía suave mientras acariciaba el cabello de Shin-ah, y Shin-ah se inclinó hacia el toque por instinto.

“¿Estás despierto?”

“Mn…”

Había luz. Quizás demasiada luz. Era más tarde que su hora habitual de despertarse. Normalmente, no lo habría hecho. Después de todo si le levantaba tarde, echaría de menos ayudar a An-Hi con las tareas y ver a Zeno marcharse. A lo mejor había sido porque Zeno estaba allí, acariciándole como si se tratara de un gato o algo así. Tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirse.

“Estabas hablando en sueños. ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla?”

“… No puedo recordarlo.”

“Eso es bueno, creo. ¿Te sientes mejor?”

“Sí.”

“Aún estás medio dormido, ¿no? Está bien si quieres dormir un poco más. No es como si pudiésemos salir a ninguna parte de momento.”

“… ellos… ¿aún están aquí?”

“Sí. Aún no se han ido. Bueno, la nieve se ha acumulado repentinamente durante la pasada noche, pero probablemente se irán al mediodía. ¿Hace demasiado frío para ti? ¿Necesitas más mantas?”

“No… estoy bien…”

Le dijo Shin-ah, a pesar de que cada vez estaba más cerca de Zeno buscando su calor. Agarró la ropa del dragón más viejo y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

No era por el frío, Shin-ah lo sabía. Estaba prácticamente bajo una pila de ropa. Y Zeno también se sentía caliente.

Estaba asustado.

Era extraño. Si hubiese sido antes, no habría tenido que pensar mucho y simplemente habría seguido adelante y les habría matado. Bueno, sin embargo Shin-ah entendía por qué Ao le había dicho que matara a los extraños. A su aldea oculta, solo iban las malas personas. Solo iban las personas que sabían sobre él y venían a hacerle daño.

(Zeno fue una rareza, una excepción, un milagro, y Shin-ah algunas veces aún no se podía creer que le hubiera sido permitido semejante milagro)

En esta aldea, era diferente.

Los vendedores ambulantes no sabían nada, y tampoco tenían la intención de hacerle daño.

Shin-ah ni siquiera podía obligarse a tener ganas de maldecirles.

Pero aún así, sabía que gracias a ellos los rumores sobre él se seguirían extendiendo aún más. Ahora que pensaba sobre ello, la gente de esta aldea había oído hablar sobre él, ¿no? Se habían dado cuenta de que era un monstruo.

Pero Chi-Hu le había dicho que corriera y se escondiera en vez de hablarles a los vendedores ambulantes sobre él. An-Hi le había envuelto en mantas y le había dado bebidas calientes. Tampoco había venido nadie para hacer que se fuera o algo así.

Ellos eran raros. Casi tan raros como Zeno.

“Shin-ah, ¿te gusta estar aquí?”

“… Sí.”

“Ya veo. Sí. La gente de aquí es un buen grupo, ¿no? Ellos también entienden tus puntos buenos. Todo el mundo habla de lo lindo que eres, ¿sabes?”

“No soy lindo.”

Zeno se rió como siempre. A pesar de que no parecía estar particularmente divertido, se reía como siempre.

“Has hecho buenos amigos, ¿no, Shin-ah?”

“¿Ellos son… mis amigos? ¿No están enfadados? Ya que yo…”

“¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo después de todo este tiempo? Por supuesto que lo son. Ellos llorarían si te escucharan decir algo así, ¿sabes?”

Le reprendió Zeno, y si era sincero, escucharle hizo que Shin-ah también tuviera ganas de llorar.

“Ellos son tus amigos. Ellos piensan que son tus amigos, así que no debes dudar y también debes pensar en ellos como tus amigos. Eso hará que sean felices.”

“… Está bien.”

“Eso es genial. Ahora que lo pienso, tú deseo se ha hecho realidad, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que querías hacer amigos?”

“Sí. Estoy feliz.”

Estaba realmente feliz.

Más tarde tendría que ir a verles, a todos los que le habían encubierto. Tenía que agradecérselo apropiadamente. Si le preguntaban algo, les respondería lo mejor que pudiera. Les diría la verdad. Era lo menos que Shin-ah podía hacer por ellos.

Haría eso antes de marcharse.

Inconscientemente, se hizo un ovillo.

“… Yo… tengo que irme… ¿verdad?”

Zeno dejó de moverse por un momento antes de responderle con claridad, como siempre hacía cada vez que Shin-ah le preguntaba algo.

“Sí. Lo siento. Creo que el rumor ya se ha extendido por toda la región de la Tierra. Tal vez incluso por todo Kouka, si confiamos en la opinión de An-Hi. Estás siendo buscado, o al menos eso creo. A diferencia de en tu aldea oculta, los oficiales y soldados van y vienen por aquí libremente para recaudar impuestos y cosas así, así que nos han advertido que nos vayamos antes de lleguen.”

“¿Zeno aún quiere irse solo? A mí… no me importa… si tomamos caminos separados…”

“¿Hm…? Ah, así que me escuchaste, ¿eh? Bueno, si te digo la verdad aún quiero hacerlo. El hecho de irme yo solo suena bien, ¿no? Después de todo Shin-ah estaría con sus amigos. Yo no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo de todos modos. Creía que esa sería la mejor manera de hacerte feliz, ya que parecía que a ti te gustaba mucho estar aquí. Pero nunca voy a dejarte solo. Nos iremos juntos. Lo siento. ¿Podrías aguantarme durante un tiempo más?”

“Ah, estoy bien. Me gusta estar con Zeno, pero… ¿de verdad? ¿A Zeno no le importa? Yo estoy… siendo buscado. Zeno será asociado conmigo, ¿eso no te importa?”

“No. Creo que eso sería un insulto para ti, ya que yo no soy una buena persona. Pero… si te soy sincero, a mi me haría feliz. A mí también me gusta estar contigo.”

“Zeno es una buena persona. A mí me gusta Zeno.”

“Confías demasiado en mí.”

Comentó Zeno, como si eso fuera algo malo. Sin embargo Shin-ah apenas se inmutó, presionando su rostro enmascarado en el muslo de Zeno. Podía sentir débilmente una sensación reconfortante, cálida y brillante como el verano.

Era extraño. Le gustaba estar en esta aldea. También le gustaba todo el mundo. Sabía que les echaría mucho de menos.

Era triste. El hecho de que tuvieran que irse era triste.

Pero por alguna razón, se sentía aliviado.

“Estoy aliviado… de que no vayas a dejarme…”

Shin-ah se preguntó si eso era porque algunas veces podía ver a Ao en Zeno. En aquel entonces pensó que, a pesar de que quería amigos, no cambiaría a Ao por ellos.

Ao era importante para él. Demasiado importante. Pensaba que no le importaría no tener nunca ningún amigo, siempre y cuando Ao estuviera con él.

Bueno, en realidad Zeno era una persona distinta. El mismo Shin-ah sabía que cuando pensaba que Zeno se parecía a Ao, la mayor parte de las veces era porque echaba mucho de menos a Ao y estaba delirando. Solo algunas veces había dicho cosas similares a las que Ao solía decirle a Shin-ah cuando estaba vivo.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que esas ocasiones se estaban volviendo más escasas en estos últimos días. La similitud era más visible cuando Zeno estaba enojado, y ahora nunca se enfadaba.

Dabas gracias a los cielos por ello.

“Yo también me alegro. También me alegro de que no tengas problemas en venirte conmigo.”

“¿De verdad?”

“Sí. A mí también me gusta mucho estar con Shin-ah. Es por eso que me siento mal. A pesar de que eso es algo malo, me siento aliviado de poder estar más tiempo contigo. Soy una persona horrible.”

Shin-ah abrazó el muslo de Zeno con fuerza y murmuró contra él.

“No eres horrible.”

“… Tú eres el único que dirías eso, ¿sabes?”

“Eso no importa. Zeno no es horrible. No me dejaste. Me salvaste. Eres una buena persona.”

Insistió, porque era cierto. Sin embargo cuando se asomó para mirar el rostro de Zeno, él le estaba sonriendo con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos azul nublado. Shin-ah pensó que no le había creído. Bueno, Zeno era una persona testaruda, así que realmente no le sorprendía. Y desde el principio, Zeno siempre se disculpaba por cualquier cosa mala que le sucedía a Shin-ah, como si fuese culpa suya.

“Sabes yo-”

“No.”

Shin-ah sentía que si hablaba más, Zeno simplemente seguiría culpándose a si mismo.

“No digas… nada más… sobre eso, Zeno. Hablemos de otra cosa.”

“…”

“Pero, a mí no se me ocurre nada. Así qué, Zeno, di algo. Hablemos sobre las cosas que solías hacer en tus viajes antes de que yo llegara. Cuéntame las cosas divertidas. Yo… quiero saberlas, y… después, hagamos esas cosas juntos.”

“… Divertidas, ¿antes de que tu llegaras? No creo que haya ninguna.”

“Entonces, planeemos cosas juntos. Antes también lo hicimos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál será… nuestro objetivo a partir de ahora? Yo ya he conseguido lo que quería, ¿verdad? Así que ahora vallamos a algún lugar al que Zeno quiera ir. Ah, antes mencionaste que Ryokuryuu vive cerca de aquí, ¿verdad? Entonces vayamos a visitarle. Zeno quiere verle, ¿verdad?”

“Sí. También tengo que presentarle mis respetos y disculparme con él.”

“Estoy seguro de que Zeno no ha hecho nada malo.”

“… ¿De qué estás hablando si no sabes nada al respecto? Shin-ah, no deberías tenerme en tan alta estima, ¿sabes?”

“Zeno también lo hace conmigo, así que estamos empatados.”

Zeno suspiró audiblemente.

“… Lo siento, Shin-ah. Solo dame un momento. Más tarde volveré a actuar igual que siempre, y hablaremos de todo lo que tú quieras. Solo… por ahora…”

Shin-ah asintió y se quedó en silencio.

Zeno cerró los ojos y parecía estar luchando contra sí mismo, debido a lo tensos que estaban sus músculos y lo antinatural que sonaba su respiración… Sus ojos también estaban entrecerrados, y parecía como si estuviera soportando un gran dolor. Su mano fue a su medallón, que a diferencia de lo habitual estaba en su cuello.

Poco a poco, pero sin pausa, fue volviendo a su estado relajado habitual.

Shin-ah cerró los ojos y esperó.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Le tomó un tiempo, pero tal y como prometió, Zeno volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

El dragón mayor le dijo a Shin-ah que si se iban tan repentinamente sería más doloroso para todos, así que, como no tenían prisa, Shin-ah tenía que hablarles a todo el mundo sobre su marcha. Sin embargo Shin-ah sabía que aún así sería doloroso, también para él, al igual que la última vez que le pregunto a Zeno si se iría con él.

Zeno le dijo que sí, al igual que antes.

Sin embargo a diferencia de la vez anterior, no dijo nada cuando todo el mundo lloró y le dijeron a Shin-ah que no podía irse, que no le dejarían hacerlo. Pero Shin-ah por alguna razón dedujo que, a pesar de que sus palabas eran similares a las de los aldeanos de la aldea de Seiryuu, sus explicaciones y sus razonamientos no lo eran.

Zeno permaneció en silencio, incluso cuando Areum gritó a Chi-Hu, porque aunque ella entendía su razonamiento, de todos modos no quería que se fuera. En medio de su berrinche dijo un montón de cosas. Sobre que les pasaría lo mismo en cualquier otro lugar, y que por eso Shin-ah no debería irse tan a la carrera.

Shin-ah no pudo decir nada al respecto, y Zeno también se quedó en silencio. No fue hasta el final, cuando Areum ya no tenía nada más que decir, que Zeno la llamó y se disculpó con ella.

Lo hizo sinceramente, con los ojos nublados. Las señales de su descontento eran claramente visibles.

Entonces Shin-ah se dio cuenta de que el que más odiaba cómo se estaba desarrollando la situación era el propio Zeno.

Bueno, también le estaba afectando a él. Shin-ah supuso que era normal que lo odiara. Zeno tampoco habría sido capaz de acercarse tanto a la gente si no hubiese sido por Shin-ah. Suponía que si Zeno no se estuviera viendo afectado, le resultaría aún más extraño.

Incluso si Zeno le decía que no le importaba.

No había forma de que estuviera completamente bien con la situación. El propio Shin-ah no estaba totalmente conforme con el hecho de marcharse de allí. Probablemente era solo por el tipo de persona que era Zeno que podía decir que estaba feliz con su marcha.

“… Shin-ah, vamos a hacer algo sobre esos rumores que hay sobre ti.”

Le había sugerido Zeno, y Shin-ah estuvo de acuerdo. Por el bien de Zeno y también por el suyo propio, suponía que era necesario hacerlo. Sin embargo cómo iban a hacer eso era otro asunto distinto. Shin-ah sabía que ni tan siquiera se podría imaginar lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Zeno, pero tenía la impresión de que cuando Zeno le sugirió eso ni siquiera lo estaba pensado.

Estaba de acuerdo en que los rumores debían ser detenidos, pero también sería malo que Zeno fuera impudente.

Por otra parte, Zeno también había accedido a ir a otros lugares, y en tomarse las cosas con calma. ‘Enséñame las cosas divertidas que hacías antes de que yo fuera contigo’, Shin-ah le había dicho eso, y como siempre, él había considerado eso como una prioridad. Gracias a los cielos. Con suerte él sería capaz de calmarse lo suficiente como para reconsiderar lo que fuera que tuviese en mente para detener los rumores.

En aquel entonces, Zeno le habló sobre Ryokuryuu, así que Shin-ah también le pidió que fueran a verle. Sin embargo algo debía de haber sucedido, porque Shin-ah recordaba que Zeno parecía triste cuando hablaba sobre ellos. Al principio pensó que era porque a Zeno no le gustaba mucho ellos, pero Shin-ah había cambiado de opinión.

Zeno se sentía culpable por algo.

Quizás, ¿se habían peleado? Zeno le dijo que tenía que disculparse.

Por otra parte, Zeno se había disculpado con Shin-ah sobre un montón de cosas. A pesar de que él no había hecho nada malo.

_‘Lo siento, Seiryuu… Zeno debería haber venido antes…’_

La primera vez que Zeno se había disculpado con él hizo eco en la mente de Shin-ah, y según pasaba el tiempo tenía aún menos sentido. Lo que le había ocurrido no era culpa de Zeno, de ninguna manera. Zeno era un forastero, y no tenía ninguna relación con la aldea de Seiryuu o con el propio Shin-ah.

Y, al ofrecerle a Shin-ah su mano, había hecho que todo fuera más brillante y divertido.

Shin-ah le estaba tan agradecido, y aún así Zeno parecía tener una imagen de si mismo aún peor. En su mente todas las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido a Shin-ah eran culpa suya. A pesar de que la verdad era justo lo contrario.

¿Por qué le molestaban a Zeno cosas que no tenían nada que ver con él?

Realmente, Zeno era demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Shin-ah sintió la necesidad de decirle más cosas, de asegurarle a Zeno que él era la razón por la que todo era mejor para Shin-ah, pero como era de esperar él no era bueno con las palabras.

“Estás pensando en el idiota.”

Declaró An-Hi, tan segura de si misma como siempre. Bueno, sin embargo ella raras veces se equivocaba sobre algo. Los años de experiencia la habían otorgado conocimiento y sabiduría. Aunque a Shin-ah le habían dicho que era expresivo, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado porque, a diferencia de esa vez con Areum, ella ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia él. Estaba inspeccionando sus tarros de arroz fermentado, hablando mientras agitaba el líquido de su interior.

Ella bebió de una cuchara y asintió, aparentemente satisfecha con el sabor, antes de continuar.

“Bueno. Él no puede pensar por si mismo. Le estás haciendo un favor al mundo llevándotele agarrado de la nariz. Después de todo él puede ser aún peor que tú.”

“¿…? Zeno es una buena persona. Es diferente de mi.”

“Él es muy parecido a ti. No se si le estás subestimando o sobreestimando, pero de cualquier manera, estás unido a él. Perdón por tener que depender de ti para esto, pero trata de evitar que él destruya nada. Conociéndole, sería de esperar que destruyera una ciudad o dos.”

Le tomó unos segundos a Shin-ah el hecho de dejar de dudar de sus oídos. An-Hi básicamente le acababa de decir que Zeno, el bromista despreocupado que parecía no tener ninguna impureza en él, era muy propenso a causar masacres. No, por la forma en la que lo había dicho, parecía más como si Zeno las hubiese causado en el pasado.

“¿Por qué?”

“Como ya te he dicho, él puede ser peor que tú. Por lo menos tú tienes la excusa de haber vivido en una mala sociedad. Ese no es su caso. Él es un monstruo porque es un idiota.”

“… Zeno no es un monstruo. Y, Zeno sabe muchas cosas. Zeno es increíble.”

“Él es tan monstruoso como tú, y no está domesticado. Pronto te darás cuenta de ello. Su máscara se está resquebrajando. Y creo que él ha estado esperando la ocasión de decírtelo.”

Shin-ah no creía que Zeno quisiera que viera esa parte de él. Era por eso que había decidido contenerse de hacer preguntas si podía evitarlo. Sin embargo algunas veces no podía evitar preguntarle, cuando su curiosidad era demasiado intensa como para ignorarla.

“… ¿Si lo descubro… Zeno… estará triste?”

“Eso depende de ti. ¿Vas a odiarle o a tener miedo de él?”

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza, sus campanillas sonaron por el movimiento.

“Zeno es bueno. Y amable. Da miedo cuando está enfadado, pero nunca se enfada conmigo. Incluso después de… que le hice cosas malas. Yo no… tengo miedo de él. No creo que pudiera hacerlo. Tampoco puedo odiarle.”

“Entonces él lo superará.”

Le dijo aparentando desdén despreocupadamente mientras le entregaba a Shin-ah una pequeña taza del liquido que había estado haciendo. Le dijo que se llamaba amazaque. No era una bebida alcohólica, a pesar de que ‘sake’ formaba parte de su nombre.

“¿Es demasiado dulce para ti?”

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza. Era agradable, cálido y delicioso. Zeno también la había elogiado una vez, cuando ella la hizo para Año Nuevo.

(Por el olor, Shin-ah sabía que ella también le había dado bebidas alcohólicas a Zeno, pero él optó por no decir nada porque seguramente An-Hi tenía sus razones. Zeno también se lo había dicho. La gente podía hacer cosas diferentes aunque tuvieran el mismo objetivo en mente.)

“¿Te gusta?”

“… Sí.”

“Espero que dos frascos sean suficientes. Si lleváis demasiados solo serán una carga, incluso para ese idiota testarudo.”

“¿…? ¿Para mí? ¿Para… el camino?”

“Sí. Después de todo sigue haciendo bastante frío. Será necesario algo que pueda hacerte entrar en calor desde dentro. Y también para Ryokuryuu. Estáis yendo a su casa, ¿verdad? Creo que él tampoco podrá beber licor aún. En vez de sidra de gecko, esto será más apropiado.”

Le dijo mientras pasaba el líquido de la jarra a los frascos, como dijo que iba a hacer. Shin-ah miró hacia un rincón de la habitación. Una gran bolsa estaba siendo preparada, y ya estaba llena de tantas cosas. Después de hablarles a todo el mundo sobre su plan de marcharse en primavera, las cosas habían seguido llegando. Ya habían llegado a un punto en el que les resultaría imposible llevárselas todas.

Shin-ah se sentía un poco mal por ello.

“No te preocupes por nada. De todos modos yo no te dejaría irte sin estar adecuadamente preparado, y todo el mundo comparte ese sentimiento. Sin importar lo que pase, eres un niño enfermizo. No voy a correr el riesgo de que mueras donde nadie pueda verte, especialmente no con ese reptil. Eso sería de locos, podría desencadenar algo.”

Ella revolvió el pelo de Shin-ah mientras lo decía, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que a Shin-ah le gustaba cuando Zeno lo hacía, antes de que él fuese espantado fuera como siempre.

Hablando de eso, Zeno había estado yendo con los hombres para consultarles cosas. Zeno le dijo que sabía cosas, pero que a la vez era muy ignorante. No estaba al día sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero por ahora ese conocimiento era necesario. Les había estado preguntando sobre lugares del mapa, sobre los cambios en las políticas desde la última vez que se había molestado en escuchar las noticias.

Nada había cambiado mucho, pero al parecer se esperaba un cambio importante.

Al parecer, iban a elegir a un nuevo rey pronto.

No era como si a Shin-ah se preocupara por eso.

A pesar de que Zeno y todo el mundo decía que era importante, y él estaba dispuesto a aprender más cosas, el mundo de Shin-ah aún era tan pequeño. Hasta el verano del año pasado, todo su mundo había sido la aldea de Seiryuu. Desde entonces, había sido Zeno y todos los lugares a los que este había llevado a Shin-ah. En cuanto al Rey y cosas similares, Shin-ah no podía entender la importancia de eso.

Por otra parte los nobles eran importantes. La gente mala quería capturarle y venderle a los nobles. Zeno también le dijo que quien había ordenado a los soldados ir a su aldea habían sido los nobles.

Aunque al parecer la forma en la que ellos hacían las cosas estaban influenciadas por el Rey.

La cabeza de Shin-ah dolía por toda esta repentina afluencia de conocimientos y preguntas.

“No te preocupes, Zeno te ayudará a entenderlo. Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma, ¿verdad? No hay prisa, no hay prisa. ¡No puedo dejar que te salgan arrugas tan pronto!”

Le dijo aquel que había estado dando vueltas como un loco. Por otra parte, ellos tenían que darse prisa y marcharse.

Después de todo, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Shin-ah lo había sabido desde el principio.

“¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!”

Gritó Areum a la vez que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se caía de rodillas echando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Shin-ah. Shin-ah trastabilló, pero ya había otros a su espalda, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba siendo abrazado por un montón de personas.

En su mayoría chicas. La mayor parte estaba llorando. Él estaba atrapado en su lugar, y como esta era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así su mente estaba en blanco y no fue capaz de decir nada.

“A… ah… Yo…”

“Hey, no te molestes Shin-ah. Zeno y todos los demás ya nos han explicado vuestras razones, ¿verdad?”

“¡No quiero escuchar eso de quien va a llorar más por esto!”

Chi-Hu parecía querer decir algo más, pero cerró la boca, frunció el ceño, y lo siguiente que supo Shin-ah fue que había otra persona que se había unido al abrazo grupal.

“Shin-ah, te vamos a echar tanto de menos…”

Escuchó que alguien le susurraba al oído, pero no pudo decir quién era exactamente. Su voz no era clara debido a los sollozos, y eso también fue repetido por los demás.

“Yo… también…”

Les dijo a todos honestamente, y la tristeza que no había podido sentir la vez anterior, debido a su alivio, vino y le aplastó los pulmones.

No quería irse.

Como era de esperar, ese sentimiento aún residía en él.

Incluso más fuerte que cuando Zeno le pidió que dejara la aldea de Seiryuu… y eso le decía mucho. En aquel entonces, solo vaciló porque pensaba que Ao querría que se quedara. Sin embargo había entendido lo que había pasado por la mente de Ao cuando se lo dijo. Él también estaba agradecido por ello. Y le estaba agradecido a Zeno por haberle dado otra opción.

Ahora, esto era porque él realmente amaba esta aldea. Porque estaba llena de buenas personas, casi tan raras como Zeno.

La sensación era la misma y sin embargo también diferente. Más intensa, a pesar de que el hecho de que Zeno aún estaría con él era tan relajante.

“Asegúrate de volver, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Después de todo siempre te vamos a estar esperando! ¡Hazlo lo más pronto posible!”

“Lo… intentaré…”

“¡Trabaja duro! ¡Haz que Zeno se desespere!”

“Lo haré.”

A Shin-ah le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba prometiendo cosas sin consultarlas antes con Zeno por impulso, y se giró hacia él en busca de su confirmación. Zeno estaba hablando con los adultos, con la bolsa de viaje ya colgada en su hombro. Probablemente fue por su conexión espiritual, después de todo Zeno le había dicho que estaban conectados a través de la sangre de dragón, ya que Zeno le miró a él al mismo tiempo y sus ojos se encontraron.

Shin-ah no sabía si él lo había oído o no, pero Zeno simplemente le sonrió antes de volver a su conversación con los demás. El pequeño dragón lo tomo como un reconocimiento y que le estaba dando su permiso.

“Lo haré… también trabajaré duro.”

A pesar de que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, Shin-ah decidió que lo haría.

“También hazlo con tu sonrisa. Trabaja duro en ella, ¿de acuerdo Shin-ah? ¡Muéstranos tu sonrisa más alegre más adelante! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! Mejor que la Zeno, ¿me oyes?”

“Ah… Yo voy… Yo… lo siento… No puedo… ahora…”

Ya que lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era insoportable, Shin-ah apenas podía recordar con claridad el resto de las despedidas. Seguramente un intercambio similar ocurrió entre los adultos. Excepto en el caso de An-Hi. Sin embargo ella fue la que más habló con Zeno.

“No me importa cómo te las arregles para hacerlo, pero asegúrate de mantenerle bajo un techo por las noches siempre que puedas,” eso era importante, así que se lo repitió varias veces.

A Shin-ah ella solo le dijo que no debía dudar en darle algo de sentido común a Zeno cada vez que fuese necesario.

Ella le había dicho que lo hiciera con su espada. Preferentemente después de haberla recubierto con la cosa más venenosa que Shin-ah pudiera encontrar.

Shin-ah prometió que él nunca haría eso, ganándose que ella hiciese un chasquido con la lengua.

“Entonces, ¿volveremos a vernos más adelante An-Hi?”

La preguntó Zeno al final, pero ella simplemente se fue con una rabieta sin responderle.

Shin-ah sabía que había sucedido algo así, pero no estaba seguro sobre el momento exacto.

Todo se estaba repitiendo desordenadamente en su cabeza, sus sentidos gritaban mientras rememoraba sus más claros e importantes recuerdos. Era como si aún pudiera ver los rostros llenos de lágrimas de los niños, sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos contra el suyo, escuchar los consejos que le dieron los adultos, el olor de las flores en floración…

También recordaba el sabor de sus lágrimas.

Era muy abrumador, Shin-ah era incapaz de pensar con claridad debido a sus emociones, y por eso las preguntas que normalmente se guardaba para sí mismo salieron. Como prometió, Zeno respondió a todas y cada una de ellas con sinceridad.

Probablemente, había planeado que algunas de ellas permanecieran ocultas el mayor tiempo posible, pero Zeno valoraba demasiado la promesa que le había hecho a Shin-ah esa primera vez como para mentirle.

Zeno se lo dijo claramente, que ese tipo de cosas volverían a suceder. Ellos tendrían que marcharse antes de que los soldados u oficiales llegaran para evitar problemas.

Hasta que la historia del niño monstruoso desapareciera, no podrían establecerse en ningún sitio.

Por su puesto, probablemente podrían hacer algo sobre cómo la población percibía la historia, pero como ellos solo eran dos pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que algo cambiara.

Y sobre los soldados, no había nada que pudieran hacer sobre ellos, porque la única manera que se le ocurría a Zeno era matar a todos y cada uno de ellos, y esa no era una solución adecuada. Sobre la fuente también, si era posible le habría gustado ir y matar a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero Shin-ah tampoco estaría de acuerdo con él en eso, así que era imposible.

“… Oh.”

“¿Esa es tú única reacción? ¿’Oh’?”

“Ya estaba esperando… algo así… Y me alegro. Estaba asustado de que Zeno estuviese planeando hacer algo imprudente.”

El mismo Zeno lo acababa de admitir, que había planeado matar a todo el mundo que pudiera estar relacionado con el rumor. A los soldados que estaban buscando al niño monstruoso, a los aldeanos de la aldea de Seiryuu que probablemente habían comenzado el rumor, y todas y cada una de las personas que hubiesen tomado parte en la difusión de los rumores.

A eso ya no se le podía llamar ser imprudente. Imprudente era que Zeno insistiera en llevarle en brazos todo el tiempo mientras iban a través de acantilados. Lo que él había pensado se le podría llamar mejor ser surrealista, y eso cubriéndolo de azúcar.

Bueno, sin embargo él se lo había pensado mejor, y eso era un alivio.

“Y An-Hi… me dijo que era probable que destruyeras una ciudad o dos. Así que ya estaba esperando esa reacción.”

“¿Es eso cierto? Bueno, incluso si ella te ha dicho eso, yo nunca he hecho algo así antes, ¿sabes? He vivido durante mucho tiempo, y he visto la formación y la caída de numerosos pueblos y ciudades, pero ninguna de esas veces ha tenido que ver conmigo.”

“Ah… Así que no estás viajando porque… hayas destruido ciudades… y debas vivir en la clandestinidad… Lo entiendo.”

Zeno tosió repentinamente y, cuando Shin-ah le miró, parecía avergonzado y algo divertido.

“No has cambiado, ¿verdad?”

Comentó Zeno con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado.

Pero, quizás eso no era cierto. Tal vez el único que podía ver el cielo era Shin-ah. Después de todo estaban dentro de una carpa improvisada, durmiendo más cerca el uno del otro de lo habitual a causa del frío. Sin embargo Shin-ah pensó que realmente no era diferente a cuando ellos dos estaban viajando juntos antes. Era solo solo que se había acostumbrado a vivir en casa de An-Hi, por eso le resultaba extraño.

No más mantas calientes aparentemente ilimitadas. No más cálidas bebidas de hierbas fácilmente disponibles. No había nadie más a su alrededor.

Shin-ah se acurrucó más cerca de Zeno. Era cálido, como siempre. A pesar de que acababa de empezar la primavera y aún hacía frío, Zeno se sentía como el verano para él, como siempre. Lleno de diversión, brillante y cálido…

“Zeno tampoco lo ha hecho. Me alegro.”

Espera, ¿por qué…? ¿por qué se sentía tan terrible al decirle eso? Se sentía aliviado, y aún así… ¿Por qué sentía que eso era algo que no debería decirle?

La risa de Zeno mientras tiraba de Shin-ah más cerca de él y le alborotaba su cabello le hizo sentirse tan mal. Aunque su risa era igual que siempre…

“Tú interior no ha cambiado, pero sin duda estás cada vez más grande. Después de todo, los niños crecen deprisa. ¿No sientes tus ropas cada vez más pequeñas? An-Hi tuvo que repararla muchas veces. Es como si las costuras se rompieran cada vez que haces ejercicio. Vamos a conseguirte unas nuevas pronto. De todas formas, ahora tenemos un montón de dinero.”

“… Está bien. ¿Dónde está la cuidad más cercana? ¿Es el hogar de Ryokuryuu?”

“Eso es difícil de decir. Después de todo, su aldea no sale en el mapa. Creo que está en algún lugar cercano. Probablemente esté a pocas semanas de distancia. Pero…”

“Se siente mal. No puedo explicar el por qué”

“Sí, yo tampoco puedo percibirle ya con claridad. Creo que ahora Ryukuryuu es como nosotros. Está en movimiento. Solía usar su presencia como guía para llegar a su aldea, pero se está alejando más a cada día que pasa. Ya no creo que sea posible encontrar su aldea. Bueno, de todos modos tampoco tenemos motivos para ir allí si él no está. Sus aldeanos son casi tan malos como la gente de tu aldea. Mañana simplemente escojamos un lugar al azar del mapa y esperemos lo mejor.”

“Está bien.”

Lo que Zeno quería decir era que ellos podrían cruzarse con él en cualquier otro lugar. Si le perseguían, solamente se iría más lejos. Según la leyenda de la fundación del reino, Ryokuryuu era ese tipo de persona, así que ellos solo podían esperar lo mejor. Esperar a que el destino lo permitiera, le había dicho Zeno. Después de todo, había estado esperando para pedirle disculpas.

Por el momento, no tenían un destino o meta apropiados al que dirigirse, ya que su destino y meta hasta ahora había sido Ryokuryuu. Shin-ah simplemente lo sugirió por capricho, pero al parecer no había nada más digno de interés. Y si no tenían un propósito, Zeno podría volverse loco. Ahora, por lo menos tenían la ilusión de encontrarse con él. Irían a buscar a Ryokuryuu. Por lo menos podría ser visto de esa manera, y así podía dejar en segundo plano la realidad de la que se estaban ocultando.

Si Shin-ah cerraba los ojos, podía decirlo de alguna manera. Había un débil resplandor, lejos de su alcance. Un parpadeo verde como una luciérnaga, frío y cálido al mismo tiempo, volando por ahí e imposible de atrapar. Por ahora había dejado de moverse, pero Shin-ah sabía que si extendía la mano volvería a volar otra vez.

Ryokuryuu era ese tipo de persona, así que Shin-ah trató de contenerse. Pero era realmente fascinante y relajante. Shin-ah no podía dejar de concentrarse en su plano mental.

No sabía si se estaba aferrando a la presencia de Ryokuryuu por el bien de Zeno o por sí mismo, en este punto Shin-ah ya no lo podía asegurar.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Zeno extendió el mapa, le señaló la zona en la que estaban y le dijo que tenían que evitar los pueblos más pequeños durante un tiempo. Eso impactó a Shin-ah e hizo que se estremeciera. Sin embargo Zeno pareció no darse cuenta, ya que sus ojos estaban clavados en el mapa.

“¿Así que… vamos a ir a una ciudad grande?”

“Como dicen, cuando se trata de una caza, el lugar más seguro para las presas es la guarida de los depredadores. Sorprendentemente, la seguridad será más laxa allí. Y también estamos a principios de primavera, así que debe haber un montón de fiestas. Tu máscara no resultará tan extraña.”

“Oh. Está bien.”

Esa era una buena frase. Por otra parte, nadie decía que su guarida estaría vacía. Shin-ah no creía haber oído a nadie decir algo así. Si le sonaba raro, probablemente sería porque era algo que se había inventado Zeno.

“Así que está decidido. Vamos a Chishin. Con lo que tenemos… hm… Yo no soy bueno con el dinero, después de todo no hago muchas compras. Shin-ah, voy a tener que confiar en ti para esto. Tú has ayudado a An-Hi con sus compras y atendiendo a sus clientes, ¿no?”

“Sí. Pero, yo solo… la ayudaba con sus medicinas y con sus necesidades diarias. Solo sé los precios de esas cosas. ¿Zeno dijo que nos quedaríamos en una posada? ¿Tenemos que pagar? No sé sobre esas cosas.”

Shin-ah ni siquiera sabía por qué alguien haría un edificio para los extraños. ¿Por qué alguien aceptaría voluntariamente a personas desconocidas dentro de su casa? ¿El dinero era más importante que su seguridad? Ese concepto era un poco confuso. Por otra parte, casi todas las cosas eran así fuera de la aldea de Seiryuu.

“No se puede evitar. Entonces preguntaremos por ahí. Ahora… ¿durante cuánto tiempo nos podremos quedar allí? Bueno, es la más grande y bulliciosa, y en la que más nos podremos quedar. En mi opinión ninguna puede superar a Chishin. Ni siquiera Kuuto. Dependerá de la situación, pero tendremos que esforzarnos por estar allí un par de meses.”

“… incluso si acampamos fuera, no creo que tengamos dinero suficiente como para comprar comida durante mucho tiempo. Y eso teniendo en cuanta nuestra cantidad actual. ¿Cazaremos? ¿Conseguiremos lo que podamos de los alrededores?”

“No creo que podamos hacer eso en las ciudades… bueno, ya nos las arreglaremos. Déjamelo a mí. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Desde aquí a Chishin… teniendo en cuenta que nos detendremos muchas veces y probablemente tomaremos varios desvíos… ¿probablemente tardaremos un mes en llegar allí? Sí. Eso suena bastante bien. ¿A ti te parece bien?”

“… Está bien.”

Esa fue la conversación de Shin-ah y Zeno al día siguiente.

Era importante y a la vez no lo era. Era tan solo algo secundario, ya que su principal objetivo era ver a Ryoukuryuu. Era solo que tratar de ponerse al día con él sería tan difícil como tratar de atrapar a una mosca, así que primero tenían que darle una falsa sensación de seguridad. Durante algún tiempo, tenían que hacer que pareciera como si no se preocuparan por él, cuando en realidad estaban esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

Eso sonaba mal, pero tenía mucho sentido.

Shin-ah no sabía cuándo sería eso. Si era sincero, tampoco le importaba esperar. Después de todo, si se habían puesto a Ryokuryuu como meta era porque de otra manera estarían sin rumbo. Si lo lograran fácilmente, entonces Shin-ah temería sobre su futuro.

Pero aún así, Shin-ah tenía curiosidad.

Trazó el viejo pergamino con sus dedos, los pueblos y puntos de referencia que le había prometido ver y estaban marcados en el mapa llamaban su curiosidad, pero no tanto como la desconocida ubicación de Ryokuryuu.

Zeno le dijo que existía la aldea de Ryokuryuu. Ryokuryuu se había ido de allí y desde entonces no había dejado de correr.

“… ¿Qué? ¿Estás curioso?”

“Sí.”

Zeno pareció un poco sorprendido al oír su respuesta.

“¿Lo estás? ¿De verdad lo estás?”

“Lo estoy. ¿Eso es tan sorprendente?”

“Bueno, pensé que únicamente habías dicho que querías verle para distraerme.”

Eso no era mentira. Al principio había sido solo por eso. Pero aún así, le era imposible no sentir curiosidad. Era un dragón, alguien que era como él y Zeno. Alguien que había decidido abandonar su santuario.

En aquel entonces, Zeno le dijo que su predecesor aún estaba vivo. Ahora había muerto. Había estado muerto desde hacía un tiempo, más o menos desde la misma época en la que ellos habían comenzado a vivir con An-Hi. Fue un sentimiento doloroso, como si algo importante se hubiese roto en pedazos en el suelo. Era un sentimiento familiar.

Aah, él también había muerto. Se había resistido un tiempo. Era el que más había durado… le había susurrado Zeno, y Shin-ha recordó que ese sentimiento era similar a cuando Ao murió. Sin embargo era más soportable. Después de todo, lo que se había roto no era suyo.

Shin-ah se preguntó si a Ryokuryuu le había pasado lo mismo que a él. Tal vez su predecesor había sido la única cosa que le había atado a la aldea. Después de su muerte, ¿había decidido marcharse? ¿Porque él no había necesitado que Zeno le dijera que era mejor que se marchara?

Bueno, de todos modos, cuando se encontraran con Ryokuryuu, todas esas cosas saldrían a la luz.

“Me pregunto dónde podría estar él ahora.”

“Puede que sepa una forma de averiguarlo. ¿Te gustaría probar?”

“Sí. ¿Cómo?”

“Vamos a rastrearle. Eso no nos dará su ubicación exacta, pero un área general debería ser suficiente, ¿no?”

“… ¿Ra… Rastrearle?”

“Es algo que solía hacer por diversión hace un tiempo. Es difícil de explicar, pero básicamente es confiar en nuestro instinto para localizarles. Eso es posible porque los dragones pueden sentirse unos a otros. Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me pregunto si todavía podré encontrarle así. Bueno, vamos a intentarlo. Shin-ah, sujétame el mapa.”

Shin-ah asintió e hizo lo que le había pedido. Y entonces Zeno se quitó el medallón de la tela que tenía alrededor de la cabeza. Sujetó el medallón brillante por encima del mapa y murmuró una especie de encantamiento.

“Ouryuu está con Seiryuu. Hiryuu está en Kuuto. Hakuryuu está en las montañas. Ryokuryuu está…”

Resultó no ser un encantamiento. Pero, aún así, despertó algo en Shin-ah.

Un dragón amarillo le estaba acechando, antiguo y fuerte… Debería haberle resultado intimidante, pero en vez de eso se sintió triste. Y a lo lejos, también estaban los otros. Más pequeños, más jóvenes… Alguien estaba estirando el brazo. Él estaba usando su fuerte mano para buscar ciegamente por los alrededores. Otro estaba bailando en medio de una lluvia de pétalos, de forma despreocupada.

Y también… alguien estaba… volando… más y más lejos de todo el mundo… como si estuviera intentando escapar…

“Ryokuryuu… se está moviendo…”

“Oh, ¿también puedes saber eso? Bueno, esto es algo que Abi me enseñó, así que a ti debería resultarte fácil hacerlo. Shin-ah, ¿puedes sentirles a todos?”

“… Creo… que sí… No estoy… seguro.”

“Está bien. ¿Cuál es el más cercano?”

“Zeno. Ouryuu… es el más cercano.”

Cuando Zeno le tocó la mano alentándole, tal vez diciéndole silenciosamente que él sostendría el mapa para él, por un momento Shin-ah pudo ver escamas en él. Amarillas y brillantes como el oro…

“Bien, vayamos a la parte más difícil. Shin-ah, mira el mapa. Nosotros estamos en esta zona. ¿Puedes utilizar mi presencia como referencia?”

Zeno señaló un punto entre Chishin y Suiko, y fue como si una pequeña llama amarilla se encendiera repentinamente sobre el papel. Shin-ah asintió con incertidumbre, no estaba seguro de si esa era la sensación a la que se refería Zeno. Las otras presencias se encendieron brillantes en otros lugares no mucho tiempo después.

Sentía las distancias igual que antes. No, aún podía sentirlas. Era solo que… estaban siendo reflejadas en el mapa.

“¿Puedes decirme dónde están todos los demás?”

“… Sí.”

“Así que puedes hacerlo. Eso es bueno. A diferencia de mí, tú no has estado en ninguna parte, así que, siendo sincero, no estoy seguro de que funcione. ¿Quién es el más cercano?”

“Hiryuu… Ella está en Kuuto.”

“¿Dónde está Hakuryuu?”

“En las montañas… aquí…”

“Entonces llegamos al último. ¿Dónde está Ryokuryuu?”

“… ¿Ryokuryuu está… cerca de… Fuuga…? ¿Más cerca de Xing? Dirigiéndose hacia el norte.”

“Sí. Yo también puedo sentirle cerca de allí. Les estamos sintiendo en la misma zona.”

“¿Así que ellos están allí…?”

“Definitivamente la aldea de Hakuryuu está en las montañas, cerca del límite entre la tribu de la Tierra y la tribu del Fuego. Sin duda Hiryuu está en el palacio real en Kuuto. Así que podemos asumir que Ryokuryuu realmente está cerca de Fuuga.”

“Oh… está bien… ¿Pero no vamos a ir hacia donde él se dirige?”

“Si le perseguimos, él simplemente correrá aún más rápido. Si vamos primero a por los demás, se dará cuenta y no dejará que nos acerquemos. Paciencia. Paciencia.”

Zeno revolvió el pelo de Shin-ah y rompió su concentración. Cerró los ojos por reflejo, y cuando los abrió de nuevo las llamas en el mapa ya habían desaparecido. Sin embargo el sentimiento no lo había hecho. Era como si aún pudiera ver la mano blanca intentando agarrar algo, la danza bajo el árbol en flor, y también el verdor pasando rápido bajo sus pies.

El dragón amarillo aún estaba acechante.

No se sentía raro en lo absoluto. Hasta se sentía natural, y de hecho Shin-ah pensó que sería aún más raro si no pudiera sentirles. En realidad les había sentido desde el principio. Simplemente nunca se había dado cuenta de ello.

Hiryuu era una cosa, pero se sentía bastante mal por Hakuryuu. Él le estaba llamando, estaba tratando de alcanzarle. Shin-ah deseaba tanto ir a su encuentro.

“Vamos a echarles un vistazo tan a menudo como sea posible, ¿está bien?”

Por primera vez, Shin-ah creyó que podía entender por qué Zeno quería disculparse con Ryokuryuu.

“¡De acuerdo! He oído que hay un mercado a dos días de aquí. ¿Qué tal si nos apresuramos en llegar allí y te conseguimos ropa nueva?”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

El mercado estaba lleno de gente. Como era de esperar, le atacaron los nervios.

A tan solo un par de semanas de distancia… estaba el lugar donde habían empezado los rumores. Eso era bastante cerca. ¿No iban a preguntarle nada? ¿No desconfiarían…?

Zeno le preguntó sobre cómo estaban las cosas en los alrededores, solo para estar seguros. Había algunos grupos de personas que llevaban máscaras y vestidos de colores brillantes con detalles de oro, bailando y rodeando a la gente.

“¿Hay artistas?”

“… Sí.”

“Entonces todo estará bien. Te lo garantizo.”

Ya que Zeno dijo eso, pudo sentirse un poco mejor. Él no le mentiría. Zeno se lo había prometido. Ciertamente, cuando llegaron, la gente le miraba, pero a pesar de que parecían curiosos no eran para nada cautelosos.

Era porque él estaba llevando una máscara. Se estaban preguntando si él también era un artista, a pesar de que era tan pequeño.

Zeno le dijo que era por eso, entre otras razones.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Zeno le dijo que era lindo. Así que casi le sonaba extraño.

Cuando Ao aún estaba vivo y se daba cuenta de que Shin-ah necesitaba ropa nueva, lo que hacía simplemente era exigírsela a los ancianos y arrojársela a Shin-ah. Era por eso que, a pesar de que Shin-ah sabía que Zeno no haría eso, se sentía muy extraño.

Al parecer, cuando Zeno dijo que no podía recordar nada divertido que hubiese hecho antes de que llegara Shin-ah, lo que quería decir era que no había tenido nadie con quien jugar, de modo que todo le resultaba aburrido. Sin embargo, como era de esperar de Zeno, el simple hecho de ir a comprar ropa podía convertirse en una especie de actividad divertida.

“Zeno siempre ha deseado poder volver a hacer esto con alguien. La última vez fue… cuando Yakshi tenía tu edad, ¿cree Zeno? Abi estaba tan hermosa con vestido. Zeno aún no está seguro de por qué Shuten estaba tan rojo, si era porque estaba conteniendo la risa, porque estaba borracho, o porque estaba embelesado. Bueno, no importa. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cómo pasa el tiempo. Shin-ah, ¡ahora pruébate este! ¡Esto hará que parezcas un príncipe!”

Shin-ah se provó un sinnúmero de ropas extrañas que le parecían poco prácticas, caras, y totalmente raras. También realizó torpemente todas las poses que Zeno le pidió que interpretara según lo que le pasara por la mente en ese momento. Zeno parecía aún más feliz y más enérgico mientras inspeccionaba cada tela, ropa y joyas que había en la tienda. Aunque la forma en la que se había entusiasmado tan repentinamente hizo que Shin-ah se preguntara si Zeno simplemente estaba actuando, como se había dado cuenta que hacía habitualmente. Parecía tan entusiasmado y Shin-ah no podía decir si su amplia sonrisa mientras hablaba de sus amigos era falsa.

Parecía genuina. La sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos. Eso hizo que Shin-ah también se sintiera mejor. Que Zeno estuviese feliz siempre hacía que se sintiera bien.

Y las ropas y las joyas eran todas tan hermosas y brillantes. El mismo Shin-ah se estaba divirtiendo.

“… ¿Qué apariencia tiene normalmente un príncipe?”

“Como un chico lindo. Muy idílico, ¡como enviado del cielo! Bueno, el primero que Zeno vio fue el hijo de un Dios Dragón, así que a lo mejor no estoy siendo imparcial. De todos modos, Shin-ah es lindo, así que es fácil hacer que te parezcas a un príncipe.”

Le explicó Zeno con su habitual lógica loca mientras ayudaba a cambiarse a Shin-ah. Si Shin-ah forzaba la vista, podía ver al tendero frunciendo el ceño por todo el ruido que estaba haciendo Zeno. Al parecer, lo único que le hacía contenerse de echarles a patadas era promesa de Zeno de que iban a comprarle un lote de ropa.

“Zeno habla como si hubiese conocido un montón de ellos.”

“¡Zeno lo ha hecho! Ya sabes, el Hiryuu actual es una princesa. Ella también es muy linda. ¿Acaso no te lo había dicho?”

Shin-ah se pregunto si era porque mientras estaban viviendo con An-Hi había pasado menos tiempo con Zeno. Pero le resultaba extraño volverle a oírle hablar de su pasado, a pesar de que Zeno lo solía hacer continuamente.

“¡Esta bien! Shin-ah, ¿puedes girar para mí? ¡Gira, gira! ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Jajajajaja! Veamos qué más tienen en este lugar, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tipo de ropas quieres probarte ahora?”

Shin-ah miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Zeno le estaba preguntando muchas cosas, pero ya que era la primera vez que Shin-ah hacía esto, no sabía cómo responderle y simplemente dejaba que fuera Zeno el que decidiera. Sin embargo después de un rato, algunas cosas comenzaron a despertar su interés. Aunque aún no podía decirlo como Zeno, que la cogía y la comparaba con la que aparentemente solían usar las personas de diferentes estatus.

“Más… cosas cálidas. ¿Quizás una bufanda?”

“Sin duda cubrirte el cuello es una medida eficaz contra el frío, es cierto. ¡Está bien! ¿Qué color te gusta? Vallamos a verlas antes de que nos grite.”

“¿Verde?”

“Verde, ¿eh? ¿Cómo tu ropa? ¿O prefieres que sea más brillante? Aquí hay muchos tonos de verde disponibles.”

“… ¿Cómo… Ryokuryuu?”

Zeno se rió ante su petición, pero continuó avanzando entre los tejidos, aunque con dificultades. Se estaba riendo tan fuerte que se estaba moviendo de forma un poco inestable.

“¿Qué es eso? No es que no lo entienda, pero eso es nuevo. ‘Verde Ryokuryuu’… Un poco oscuro, pero no demasiado oscuro. Frío y cálido… Como las hojas al final del verano, cuando está llegando el otoño. Con un ligero toque de rojo. Como este, ¿verdad?”

Le dijo mientras sostenía una tela de color verde que cambiaba gradualmente a naranja en los extremos. Ardiente, y aún así le causaba un sentimiento efímero. Incluso en la textura que sentía entre sus dedos era tan suave yqueparecía como si pudiera verse arrastrada fácilmente por el viento. Era exactamente lo que Shin-ah tenía en mente.

“Ah. Sí. Como esta.”

“Sí. ¡Zeno también lo sabía porque es la que más le recordaba a Ryokuryuu!”

Zeno se rió entre dientes antes de poner la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Shin-ah. Sus dedos eran cálidos a pesar de que el aire primaveral aún era frío. Se dio cuenta de que la bufanda tendría que ser atada fuertemente para que se mantuviera en el cuello de Shin-ah, y eso no sería cómodo. Zeno se levantó y fue buscar broches a la sección de joyería.

“¿Zeno también piensa en los demás?”

“Eso no se puede evitar, ¿no es así? Los Hakuryuus son siempre tan sencillos y cuidadosos, él es el que mantiene a todos los dragones unidos a pesar de que puede llegar a ser un poco enérgico, así que quizás vendas blancas. Bueno, después de todo el blanco es blanco en todas partes. El color de Hiryuu es definitivamente el rojo. Shin-ah es… hum… ¿seda tal vez? Es delgada y se puede ver a través de ella. Tú eres fácil de leer.”

“El agua no tiene color.”

“Sí, exactamente. ¡Pero eso no significa que no sea atractivo! Si se trata de una tela, lo que más me recuerda a ti sería sin duda una seda con un bordado intrincado. Eso también es muy elegante, da una sensación de pureza. Abi la habría aprobado. Después de todo me dijo que el hielo y la nieve tienen formas bonitas, y están hechos de agua. Hm… no parece que haya nada que se adapte a ti aquí. Lo siento, Zeno tratara de atarla como si fuese una cinta. Dime si está demasiado apretada, ¿de acuerdo?”

Shin-ah asintió aturdido, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser vestido en ese punto. Además, Zeno siempre era gentil, cogía ropas decentes y nunca le hacía sentir incómodo. Y había algo intrigante en la explicación de Zeno.

¿Abi podía decírselo? ¿Hablarle de las formas bonitas de los copos de nieve? Los copos de nieve eran como una tela de araña, pero más complicados, y casi brillantes. Era una de las pocas cosas que ayudaban a Shin-ah a soportar el invierno a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba. Le deleitaba ver cosas bonitas, sin importar el frío que hiciera. Sin embargo Shin-ah pensaba que solo él podía verlos, gracias a sus ojos de dragón.

“¿Abi… tiene buena vista?”

“La tenía, la tenía. Podía ver a través de todo. Abi tenía los mejores ojos. Tenía tus ojos.”

“Abí también… ah, ¿era… un Seiryuu?”

“Lo era. Zeno aprendió mucho sobre el poder de Seiryuu gracias a ella. Bueno, de todos modos tú has sido el primer Seiryuu que ha utilizado su poder sobre mí.”

A pesar de que lo dijo de forma tan despreocupada con una sonrisa, Shin-ah sintió miedo durante una fracción de segundo. Tal vez porque aún se sentía mal por haber querido matar a Zeno en el pasado.

“Lo siento…”

“¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Esa era una reacción habitual hacia un extraño que invadía tu aldea. Estoy aliviado de que lo hicieras, y Ao y Abi también lo habrían aprobado. Ya está. Puedes respirar, ¿de acuerdo?”

“… Sí.”

“Te conviene hacerlo. Mientras tanto, vamos a escoger tus ropas. Veamos, veamos… ¿Qué te parece el blanco? Nada puede ir mal con el blanco.”

Abi era un Seiryuu. Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas, así que Shin-ah no estaba tan sorprendido. El hecho de que Zeno supiera muchas cosas sobre el poder de Seiryuu y también del de los demás, tenía sentido si solía vivir con los otros dragones. Entonces, Guen y Shuten, que eran mencionados habitualmente junto con Abi, debían de ser Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu. Quizás, Shuten era Ryokuryuu. Después de todo Shuten era al que le gustaba el licor.

Sin embargo entonces, le resultó extraño.

¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Cuándo empezó a vivir con los demás dragones? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Había habido antes otros dragones en la aldea de Seiryuu? Shin-ah nunca había oído hablar de algo así. ¿Acaso Abi se marchó y se fue a vivir con Zeno a algún otro lugar? Ah, algo así… habían desterrado a uno, hacía mucho tiempo. Le habían dicho algo así. Sin embargo, la maldición se había aferrado a la aldea, a pesar de su expulsión, y nació un nuevo Seiryuu poco tiempo después.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Mucho antes de Ao, sin duda. Además, los aldeanos dijeron que Ao había vivido mucho más de lo esperado. Al parecer, que un Seiryuu viviera hasta los treinta años era algo inaudito. Ya que no podía existir más de un dragón a la vez, si Abi fue un Seiryuu, entonces debía haber sido el predecesor de Ao. Si Zeno había sido su amigo, entonces él tenía que ser al menos unos años mayor que Ao. Debía tener más de treinta años.

Mucho antes de Ao… mucho más de treinta años.

Zeno no parecía tener treinta años. Apenas se le podía considerar un adolescente, con su corta estatura, su rostro joven, y su naturaleza juguetona. A diferencia de Ao, su voz aún podía considerarse aguda, como si no hubiera cambiado. Tampoco tenía barba, su barbilla siempre estaba suave.

Era raro, era increíble, y sin embargo Shin-ah no se lo cuestionó. Eso era aún más sorprendente.

La peor parte era que este hecho no le sorprendía ni si quiera un poco.

“¡Sí, esto te quedará bien!”

Lo más aterrador fueron los pensamientos que vinieron después.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Había cosas que podían resultar tan naturales, que estaban enterradas profundamente en nuestro subconsciente.

Al igual que pasaba con los dragones. Después de conocer a Zeno, Shin-ah se dio cuenta de que había sabido de su existencia desde el principio. Esos sentimientos habían estado allí desde el principio. Él nunca se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero siempre había estado en su interior, esa atracción que sentía hacia los demás.

Él nunca lo cuestionó, pero quizás en el fondo se sentía extraño.

Después de todo, las historias y explicaciones sobre los dragones de Zeno siempre le hacían pensar, “Aah, así que era por eso”.

Aun así, todavía había algunas cosas extrañas. A pesar de que nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, tal vez siempre lo había sabido.

Lo había pensado desde el principio.

_‘Esta persona es igual que Ao.’_

A pesar de sus rarezas y sus evidentes diferencias, él realmente era similar a Ao.

Aunque Shin-ah todavía no se había dado cuenta de los detalles y las circunstancias exactas, ese pensamiento volvió a aparecer en su mente. En aquel entonces, solo había sido porque él era bondadoso y daba miedo cuando se enfadaba. Sin embargo ahora, Shin-ah sentía como si pudiera ver más allá de eso.

_‘Esta persona ha vivido mucho más tiempo de lo esperado. Esta persona está cansada. Esta persona solo quiere que todo termine finalmente.’_

A pesar de que no sabía cuánto tiempo podían vivir normalmente los demás dragones, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que ese también era el caso de Zeno. Sus historias, la mirada de nostalgia que tenía cuando hablaba de sus amigos (probablemente) muertos… porque les echaba de menos. Él quería volver a verles.

Quería ir con ellos.

Las razones de Ao podrían ser diferentes, pero ellos eran iguales. Lo que deseaban era lo mismo.

¡¿Por qué… por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?! Era tan solo una conjetura, no tenía ninguna prueba. Nadie se lo había dicho nunca, ni Ao ni Zeno, y aún así.

“Oye, ¿tanto odias el blanco? Podemos elegir otros colores ¿sabes? Aunque Zeno te haya dicho que te quedaría bien, no tienes que forzarte a llevarlo o algo así.”

Shin-ah negó con la cabeza.

“Estoy… bien… Solo estoy… sorprendido… por la edad de Zeno… y…”

“Aah, así que finalmente te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? Lo siento, eso no es algo que pueda decir abiertamente. ¿Y?”

Un pensamiento aterrador le pasó por la mente.

Zeno era Ouryuu. Nada podía matarle. Era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba cansado, era como Ao, y si eso era cierto, entonces él debería querer morir, y probablemente estaba deseando que un nuevo Ouryuu naciera, y por eso estaba viajando. Quizás estaba buscando una manera de morir y…

“… y… ¿quieres que yo te mate…?”

Inesperadamente, Zeno se rió. Dejó la ropa que tenía en la mano de vuelta al montón antes de caminar hacia Shin-ah. Sin darse cuenta, él había dado varios pasos hacia atrás y sus manos estaban presionando su máscara sobre su cara. Tal vez era porque le había recordado a Ao y a sus lecciones sobre cómo usar los ojos paralizantes de Seiryuu.

“Es una pena, pero te equivocas en la segunda parte.”

Algo se sentía mal. A pesar de que le había dicho eso, el mal presentimiento de Shin-ah aún no había desaparecido. Ni siquiera la mano de Zeno sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su pelo, pudo hacer que desapareciera.

“Es una buena sugerencia, pero bueno… Ya he renunciado a morir, así que no. Tampoco estaba planeado pedírtelo, y nunca voy a hacerlo. Es tentador, pero no. Y en caso de que también te lo estés preguntando, esa no es la razón por la que fui a la aldea de Seiryuu.”

“¿Te has rendido…? Y.. ¿no es…? ¿No fue porque Seiryuu puede matar fácilmente? ¿Si te miro…?”

“Sí. No hay manera de que muera tan fácilmente. Además, no importa lo que te hayan dicho esos idiotas, tu mirada no puede matar a nadie. Tu toque tampoco matará a nadie. Esa es la verdad, y lo he sabido desde el primer momento. Después de todo estuve viviendo con Abi. ¿Acaso Ao no te dijo lo mismo? Esos son todos rumores estúpidos. No eres destructivo, en absoluto. No eres un monstruo. La posibilidad de pedirte eso ni siquiera paso por mi mente.”

Entonces Shin-ah se dio cuenta.

Zeno era cómo él pensaba, estaba cansado de vivir. Sin embargo a diferencia de Ao, ya no tenía más razones para seguir con vida. Podría haber intentado suicidarse ya un montón de veces, y había fallado cada vez, así que había decidido dejar de intentarlo. Se había rendido. Estaba cansado incluso de intentar morir.

Lo había hecho, pero…

“Aun así, tal y como te prometí, puedes probar a usar tu poder sobre mi cuando quieras. Ah, y no solo tu poder, también puedes practicar tus habilidades con la espada conmigo. Aunque es mejor que no lo hagamos cuando estemos cerca de mucha gente, no quiero que tengas problemas si nos ven.”

Si había una posibilidad, él no la rechazaría. Si había alguien que quería intentar hacerlo por él, aceptaría su ayuda gustosamente. Si había una situación en la que su vida estuviera en riesgo, no haría nada y simplemente desafiaría al destino.

Zeno se había convertido en ese tipo de persona.

“¡No…! Yo… Yo no quiero…”

“Y no voy a obligarte a hacerlo. Después de todo lo he prometido, ¿verdad? Vamos, Shin-ah. No presiones tu máscara tan fuerte. ¿No te duele? Lo siento, lo siento. Te he molestado, ¿no?”

Vacilante, Shin-ah bajó las manos. Zeno se había agachado y le estaba mirando directamente.

“Lo siento. No voy a pedirte que lo hagas. Realmente no voy a hacerlo. Me gustaría ver tus hermosos ojos de nuevo. ¿Puedo?”

Presa del pánico, dio otro paso hacia atrás y se cubrió la cara de nuevo. Esa conversación simplemente le estaba recordando lo peligrosos que eran. Podía oír una voz en su interior. Le estaba animando burlonamente. Era la voz de un dragón hambriento rogando por ser liberado.

_‘Hazlo, hazlo, te lo está pidiendo, ¿verdad? Entonces está bien, ¿verdad? Él ha dicho que está bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo utilizaste, ¿no? Estas completamente sano ahora ¿verdad? Hey, ¿no estás aburrido? ¿No quieres ver más cosas lindas? ¿Escuchar más sonidos hermosos? Hey-‘_

Esto era malo. A pesar de que había empedado a pensar que podía llegar a ignorarla, ahora era un poco más fuerte. Tan solo unos días antes, pensó que sería capaz de ignorarla si era tan solo durante unos segundos. Pero ahora no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Más que usarlo contra vulnerables humanos normales, el hecho de mostrarle sus ojos al supuestamente invencible Zeno le resultaba aún más aterrador.

“No… aún… Aún no puedo… mostrártelos…”

Si eso era así, sonreír sin la máscara le resultaría aún más difícil. A pesar de que Zeno era el que más se había molestado por lo que había pasado en la aldea de An-Hi y el que había perdido su impresionante capacidad de fingir emociones, Shin-ah se había esforzado por tratar de…

A pesar de que realmente quería verle feliz…

_‘No seas receloso, no se los ocultes… A Zeno le gustan. Se sentirá mal si se los sigues ocultando así.’_

Le dijo una pequeña voz, diferente a la del dragón que le había reprendido, y Shin-ah se obligó a bajar las manos y apretar el dobladillo de sus ropas nuevas en su lugar. No podía decir si Zeno estaba molesto. No con su dulce sonrisa y con su mano dándole palmaditas a la cabeza, como de costumbre, como si estuviera alabando silenciosamente a Shin-ah por cosas que desconocía.

“Está bien. Puedo esperar. Tenemos un montón de tiempo. Bueno, aunque no ahora mismo. Ya hemos estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, es increíble que el tendero aún no nos haya gritado. Vamos a conseguir el resto de tu ropa rápidamente, ¿de acuerdo Shin-ah?”

“… Está bien.”

Shin-ah no podía asegurarlo, pero desde que Zeno había dejado de hablar de sus amigos, Shin-ah ya no podía asegurar si Zeno seguía molesto o no.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Shin-ah consiguió un conjunto entero, desde la bufanda hasta los zapatos. El tendero sonrió y parecía realmente feliz de que los clientes ruidosos que habían jugado con su mercancía finalmente se marcharan manteniendo su promesa. Él miró a Shin-ah, y este nervioso se escondió detrás de Zeno.

“¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Ah, nada. Solo estaba pensando que ahora estáis a juego.”

A juego…

Ah, era cierto. Shin-ah no se había dado cuenta. Un top banco con una bufanda verde… al igual que Zeno. Sus campanillas estaban colgando de su máscara del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo el medallón de Zeno. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco cohibido.

“¿Vosotros dos sois un dúo o algo así?”

“Más que un dúo, en realidad somos un cuarteto. Si contamos a nuestro maestro entonces… ¿un quinteto? Bueno, sin embargo ahora estamos solos nosotros dos, ¿cierto?”

“Él parece demasiado joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes niño? ¿Cinco?”

Shin-ah se estremeció, no esperaba que lo descubriera tan fácilmente. Además, él no se esperaba que le preguntara algo. Sin embargo asintió tímidamente desde detrás de Zeno.

“Nunca he oído de nadie que comenzara siendo tan joven. ¿Está bien que vivas en los caminos?”

“Él es nuestra más reciente incorporación. ¡Pero no le subestimes! Shin-ah es fuerte e inteligente. Aún más que yo.”

“Entonces estoy ansioso de veros a los dos en acción.”

“Eeeh, eso sería malo. No sería una visión agradable, ¿sabes?”

Se sentía como si estuviesen teniendo dos conversaciones distintas al mismo tiempo. Shin-ah no creía que eso fuera posible.

Después de eso, Zeno le llevó por ahí. Había muchas tiendas y los puestos de comida le estaban resultando especialmente atrayentes.

Las albóndigas y los bollos dulces le resultaban especialmente atractivos. El olor de los dulces recién cocinados y el sonido de la gente cocinando también le atraían. Zeno le dijo que esos serían los aperitivos perfectos para ver la luna, acompañados de un licor. También podrían ver las flores, pero el invierno aún estaba demasiado presente como para poder hacer eso. Le dijo que tal vez lo harían más adelante, cuando hiciera más calor y pudieran ver las flores tranquilamente.

Cuando las flores estuvieran en plena floración y cubrieran el cielo con pétalos rosados, probablemente dentro de un par de meses. Después de estar en Chishin, podrían ir a un buen lugar que Zeno conocía en las montañas. Le dijo que también podrían probar las aguas termales.

“¡Mientras tanto, vamos a echar un vistazo por aquí! Es una buena oportunidad para conseguir las cosas de nuestra lista, ¿verdad? ¡Quizás no podamos conseguirlo todo, pero compremos lo que podamos! Creo que antes vi a alguien que se estaba comiendo una manzana confitada, ¿puedes ver dónde las están vendiendo?”

“Hay que ahorrar el dinero.”

“An-Hi le dio algunas de sus hiervas, y también he estado recogiendo algunas durante nuestro camino hasta aquí, ¿verdad? Podemos venderlas mañana y conseguir más dinero. ¡Ahora es el momento de investigar el mercado!”

“… y… ¿por qué no estamos mirando los puestos de medicinas…?”

“Porque lo que necesitamos ver es cuánto dinero vamos a necesitar, para saber a lo que tenemos que ajustarnos, obviamente.”

A pesar de que eso tenía sentido, por alguna razón ese razonamiento le parecía mal. Sobre los precios, Zeno le había dijo que confiaría en Shin-ah para eso. Probablemente mañana le dejaría a Shin-ah fijar los precios. Bueno, siempre y cuando Shin-ah los mantuviera similares a los precios que An-Hi tenía establecidos deberían estar bien.

“Por cierto, Shin-ah, ¿desde cuándo tienes cinco años? Pensé que tenias cuatro.”

“… ah, mi cumpleaños es el tercer día del primer mes.”

“Entonces ya ha pasado un tiempo.”

“¿No ha sido hace poco? Un mes no es tan largo, ¿verdad?”

“Es bastante tiempo, ¿no? ¡Y tampoco dijiste nada! Estoy enfadado, ¿sabes? Ese es un día importante.”

“… No lo es, ¿no?”

“Es un día importante que merece la pena celebrar. Los cumpleaños son importantes, no solo para ti, si no también para los demás. Las personas que te consideran alguien importante para ellos querrían darte las gracias por haber nacido.”

Shin-ah recordaba que Ao le había dicho algo así el año pasado. Ao era el único que le había dicho esas cosas. Después de todo, para los demás su nacimiento fue algo malo.

Aunque no lo había sido para Ao. O al menos eso creía Shin-ah. Después de todo parecía tan feliz cuando perdió la vista.

Su nacimiento fue el comienzo de la decadencia de la salud de Ao. Ya que él nació, Ao podía morir. Podría convertirse en un humano gracias a él. Ao le había dado una palmada en la cabeza y le había dado las gracias el año pasado.

Seguramente había sido por eso.

“¿Por qué? Yo no soy un Ouryuu. Mi nacimiento no va a permitir que Zeno muera, ¿verdad? Como Seiryuu, tampoco puedo… ni quiero matarte.”

“Lo sé. ¡Lo he sabido desde el principio, ¿sabes?!”

“¡Uwa!”

De repente Zeno le cogió en brazos desde el suelo, y eso fue tan sorprendente para Shin-ah que no pudo evitar que un grito saliera de su boca.

“¿Acaso no puedo estar agradecido por el simple hecho de que estés aquí conmigo haciendo que mis días sean más divertidos? Si tus amigos lo supieran, estarían enojados, ¿sabes? Shin-ah ha sido malo. ¡Como castigo no te voy a dejar en el suelo hasta la hora de la cena!”

“… ¿eh? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?”

“No dejar que yo y todos los demás celebráramos tu cumpleaños es algo muy malo. ¡Tienes suerte de que sea generoso y que te vaya a dejar ir a la hora de la cena! ¿Sabes que Ao y Abi podrían maldecirnos a mí y a todos los demás por esto? Es así de grave.”

“¡¿Mal… maldecir?!”

“¡Sí! Su querido sucesor piensa que es alguien al que solo pueden darle las gracias por haber matado a los demás… ¿qué estupidez es esa? Bueno, sin embargo eso sin duda es culpa de los idiotas. ¡Aún así, que yo no lo notara y que no lograra convencerte de lo contrario es algo malo! Ya me está doliendo la cabeza. Aah, ¿así que realmente estoy siendo maldecido?”

Zeno dejó de caminar y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y dejó escapar unos gruñidos de dolor. Shin-ah también sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban, como si realmente estuviera sufriendo dolor. Eso hizo que entrara en pánico.

“¡No… no le maldigais! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡Zeno puede agradecerme por otras cosas que no sean haberos matado! ¡A partir del próximo año voy a dejar que Zeno y todos los demás lo celebren! ¡También voy a recordárselo! ¡Así que-”

“Ah, ya ha desaparecido”

Anunció Zeno repentinamente. Sus músculos se relajaron y sus ojos se abrieron como si estuviera confundido.

“¡…! ¿En serio?”

“Sí. Ahora me siento más ligero.”

“Qué… alivio…”

Él dejó escapar una risita y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa, y a Shin-ah le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que le acababa de tomar el pelo. Su rostro se calentó por la vergüenza, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que nadie había escuchado su conversación en medio de ese mercado lleno de gente, y no pudo luchar contra el impulso de esconderse. Presionó su rostro enmascarado contra el pecho de Zeno, y al parecer eso solo hizo que Zeno se riera aún más fuerte.

“Bueno, ya es tarde, pero en ese caso hagamos hoy una fiesta para celebrarlo. Mejor tarde que nunca. Ya que es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, comeremos tu comida favorita. Que es el pescado, por supuesto. Eso es lo que más te gusta, ¿verdad? Pescado nave con miso suena bien, ¿no es así? ¡Vamos a conseguir los ingredientes!”

Era inútil. No había manera de convencer a Zeno de lo contrario. Shin-ah solo pudo dejarse llevar por el mercado, diciéndole a Zeno los precios que había aprendido durante el tiempo que habían vivido con An-Hi en un esfuerzo por evitar que su dinero se acabara demasiado rápido.

Tendía que devolverle el favor a Zeno más tarde, se juró en silencio mientras pensaba cómo preguntarle a Zeno el día de su cumpleaños. Después de todo, conociendo a Zeno, no había manera de que se lo dijera.

Bueno, ya pensaría en algo. Tal vez, podría sonsacárselo mientras le hablaba de sus amigos. Sin embargo ahora tenía algo más importante sobre lo que pensar.

“Hey, Shin-ah” le llamó Zeno durante su camino de vuelta al campamento. “He sentido a dos, pero en realidad no estoy seguro. ¿Cuántos hay en realidad?”

“Zeno no está equivocado. Es una pareja. Un hombre y una mujer. Aún nos están siguiendo.”

Por ahora, Shin-ah creía que era más importante pensar sobre cómo escapar de esta situación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin he alcanzado a Kou (Rietto). Ya no habrá capítulo nuevo hasta que publique un nuevo capítulo en inglés. Cuando lo haga lo traduciré. Hasta entonces seguiré publicando otros fanfics míos y traducciones.


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de entrar a la aldea de An-Hi, Zeno le dijo algo importante.

“Shin-ah, eres inteligente, así que no creo que sea necesario decirte esto. Sin embargo, solo por si acaso, si percibes algún peligro, quiero que evites pelear a toda costa. No luches con tu espada, y no luches con tus ojos. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mi?”

“… Sí. Lo entiendo.”

La razón estaba relacionada con Ao, como Zeno le explicó más tarde. Sin embargo Shin-ah dedujo que eso era algo secundario. Shin-ah pensó que Zeno solo estaba preocupado por él. Después de todo Zeno se preocupaba por todo.

(Por otra parte, el mismo Shin-ah también se había dado cuenta de ello)

Por eso, ver al siempre preocupado Zeno aparentemente tranquilo y tan alegre como siempre mientras recogía hierbas para vender mañana y cocinaba la cena le pareció un poco raro. A pesar de que Zeno solía fingir sus emociones, siempre dejaba ese hábito suyo de lado en los momentos importantes.

Espera, así que el hecho de estar siendo seguidos por dos personas sospechosas… ¿realmente no le importaba?

A Shin-ah Zeno no le parecía alguien que pudiera ignorar algo así, especialmente cuando había otra persona involucrada. Después de todo Zeno era propenso a cometer errores. Por otra parte, también podía ponerse violento con las personas que no le gustaban.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no sabe bien? Zeno pensaba que te gustaban los panes dulces. Parecías tan feliz cuando An-Hi hizo algunos en Año Nuevo.”

“El pan está bien. La mermelada de habichuelas coloradas sabe bien.”

Para demostrarlo, Shin-ah le dio un mordisco y trató de formar la mejor expresión feliz que pudo. Con su máscara y sus músculos faciales obstinados que no se movían mucho, y menos con lo terriblemente abrumado que se sentía, no estaba seguro de que Zeno pudiera ver nada.

(An-Hi le dijo que eso era debido a algo llamado “trauma” y que no era algo que las hierbas pudieran curar, y Zeno simplemente suspiró y comentó que se imaginaba que ese era el caso.)

Por otra parte, Areum le había dicho que Shin-ah era bastante expresivo para alguien que no podía mostrar muchas emociones.

Cuando Zeno puso la mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Shin-ah y le revolvió el cabello como solía hacer a menudo con una sonrisa divertida, Shin-ah se imaginó que Zeno podía verlo. Tal vez aún más que eso, después de todo Zeno podía ver a través de Shin-ah a menudo.

Sin embargo, pudo oír un crujido cuando la mano de Zeno bajó hacia abajo, sus dedos cálidos trazaron el borde de su máscara de gato. Shin-ah cerró fuertemente los ojos y se quedó muy quieto.

“… Tienes mermelada en la máscara.”

“Ah… lo siento.”

Shin-ah dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando le dijo eso. Confiaba en que Zeno cumpliera su palabra de no obligarle a hacer nada, pero a veces no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Shin-ah obligó a sus ojos abrirse de nuevo, y se encontró con Zeno lamiéndose le pulgar manchado de rojo.

_“Cálmate… Estás poniéndote nervioso por nada. Él nunca lo haría. Él te ama demasiado como para traicionar tu confianza. Tampoco te mentiría. Tómate tu tiempo. Él te esperará, dijo que lo haría.”_

Shin-ah no sabía por qué esa voz le dijo esas cosas, tampoco sabía en qué se basaba. Que una parte de él que debería haber desaparecido junto con su persona amada pudiera decirle que Zeno le amaba era algo curioso, pero estaba agradecido por el apoyo y las palabras tranquilizantes, junto con el tintineo de sus campanillas.

“Estás preocupado por nuestros acosadores, ¿verdad?”

“… Sí.”

“Ya que ellos no nos han hecho nada todavía, no debe ser nada. ¿Y tú mismo lo has dicho verdad? Ellos ya se han ido por ahora.”

“Es cierto.”

“Por otra parte, tener un poco de precaución nunca es malo. Shin-ah, ¿puedes describírmelos?”

“Ellos eran una pareja que se parecían el uno al otro, incluso para los ojos de Shin-ah. Tal vez son gemelos. Ciertamente están relacionados entre si. Parecían ser un poco mayores y adultos, como Zeno. No había nada fuera de lo común en sus características. Su cabello era largo y oscuro, tanto que le llevaban en una coleta, llevaban una capa, como todos los viajeros suelen llevar…”

(Shin-ah no sabía cuál era la edad de Zeno exactamente, solo que era mayor que Ao y había vivido mucho más tiempo de lo que se esperaría de un dragón, pero era realmente raro el hecho de pensar que Zeno pudiera ser más viejo que la mayoría de la gente.)

“¿Estás seguro de que realmente no había nada?”

“… también tienen… collares idénticos. El de la mujer tenía una gema verde. De verde… oscuro, pero aparentemente bien pulido. Se llama, ¿jade? El hombre viejo de la tienda de accesorios llamó así a una piedra de aspecto similar. El del hombre era marrón. Brillante, pero tenía un defecto, como una raja por un golpe, ¿tal vez lo haya golpeado con algo hace un tiempo….? Los anillos eran de oro. También llevaban brazaletes de oro. Sin embargo el color era diferente al del medallón de Zeno. Uhm… estaban un poco apagados… y-”

Parecía como si Zeno estuviera conteniendo la risa. Él siempre estaba sonriendo, pero ahora definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo. Shin-ah dejó de hablar, al darse cuenta de que lo que él estaba diciendo era demasiado descriptivo, algo que era prácticamente inútil para identificar a las personas. Se había fijado en la cosa equivocada.

Era tan embarazoso. ¿Por qué en sus joyas? Era cierto que eran brillantes, bonitas y llamativas, pero era muy importante tener en cuenta sus expresiones y las características de su cuerpo. Shin-ah sabía eso, ya que era fundamental prestar atención a aquellos que estaban en una batalla para poder hacer un plan, por lo que ese hecho era aún más vergonzoso.

“¿Qué pasa? No te pares. ¿Qué pasa con sus anillos de joyas?”

Le preguntó con su sonrisa pícara habitual a la vez que se inclinaba hacia delante. Shin-ah negó con la cabeza y miró a su pan dulce. De repente los grumos de la mermelada le parecían tan interesantes.

“¿Shin-ah?”

“Nada. No es nada.”

Le respondió Shin-ah secamente. Entonces Zeno se puso a reír realmente, agarrándose el estómago y dejando salir sonidos apagados. Shin-ah trató de ignorarle y se concentró en comer su pan. La vergüenza que sentía estaba haciendo que le resultara casi imposible poder saborearlo, y Shin-ah terminó su bollo en unos pocos bocados rápidos.

A pesar de que a él le gustaba ver a Zeno feliz, había descubierto que lo le gustaba que se burlara de él.

“Shin-ah, ¿puedes venir aquí?”

“…”

“Vamos. No me había dado cuenta de que te gustaban tanto las joyas. La verdad es que… Ao tenía muchas, y el almacén de Abi solía estar lleno de ellas. ¡Las joyas bonitas son brillantes, centelleantes y hermosas para la vista, ¿verdad?!

“No estoy… interesado…”

“Ah, ¿entonces tampoco estás interesado en mi medallón?”

“… No.”

Shin-ah se maldijo por el hecho de no haber podido responderle inmediatamente. La pausa que hizo al principio seguramente le había dejado claro que la baratija de oro le había resultado atractiva desde el principio. Él siempre se sentía tranquilo y contento cada vez que la miraba, e incluso por un momento se llegó a preguntar si era el medallón lo que le calmaba y no Zeno.

Fue un claro indicativo.

Después de todo, Zeno se rió de nuevo. Shin-ah se retorció y trató de enfocar sus sentidos en el entorno que les rodeaba. A la canción del bosque, al crujir de las hojas, al crepitar del fuego y al grito de los escarabajos… al persistente olor dulce de la mermelada y a los restos burbujeantes de la sopa…

A cualquier cosa que no fuese Zeno.

“Shin-ah.”

Eso no era bueno. Él estaba demasiado condicionado a hacer todo lo que Zeno le pedía. Su decisión de no desafiar a Zeno era demasiado fuerte. Shin-ah miró a Zeno con incertidumbre, y la sonrisa del dragón amarillo no fue tan difícil de mirar. Él se había inclinado hacia atrás, apoyando su peso sobre una mano y acariciándose el muslo con la otra, pidiéndole a Shin-ah silenciosamente que se sentara en su regazo.

Shin-ah vaciló, pero fue hacia Zeno de todos modos. Como era de esperar, fue inmediatamente agarrado (y atrapado) en un firme abrazo.

“¿Puedes hablarme más sobre sus joyas?”

“… Te vas a reír.”

“Lo siento, lo siento. Pero, parecías tan lindo e inusualmente enérgico, Zeno no pudo evitarlo. No voy a reírme de nuevo, lo prometo.”

“Eso no es… importante, ¿verdad?”

“Lo es. Zeno tiene una buena hipótesis sobre quienes son gracias a ti. Además, es la primera vez después de casi un año que Zeno te oye hablar sobre algo que te interesa sin que te haya influenciado. Es muy importante.”

Después de su ataque de risa de antes, Shin-ah tenía dificultades para creerle, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio. Pero entonces las manos de Zeno le soltaron, y Shin-ah miró hacia arriba sorprendido. Zeno se estaba quitando el pañuelo que tenía atado a la cabeza, al parecer para coger el medallón.

“Definitivamente estás dudando de mí, ¿verdad? Qué cruel. A pesar de que Zeno no te ha mentido. Bueno, supongo que me lo merecía de todos modos.”

Le dijo antes de dejar su primera y única cosa importante en la mano de Shin-ah. Era impresionante que pudiera hacer eso con tanta facilidad, Shin-ah no creía que a Zeno le gustara dejar que otros lo tocaran. El medallón se sentía sorprendentemente cálido y por un segundo Shin-ah creyó que podía percibir algo pulsante.

“Bien… míralo cuidadosamente, Shin-ah. ¿Qué crees que esta mejor cuidado? ¿Sus joyas o mi medallón?”

“… ah… uhm… El de Zeno parece más… brillante. Y… este no tiene grietas, a diferencia de las suyas, así que…”

“Si ves a gente llevando algo tan impecable como este medallón, lo más seguro es que sean nobles. Ellos son los que generalmente pueden permitirse el lujo de mantener sus joyas en buenas condiciones. Pulir los metales no es precisamente barato, ¿sabes? Bueno, tampoco es que Zeno sepa el precio exacto.”

“Así que, la pareja… no son nobles… probablemente.”

“Sí, así que podemos estar tranquilos, estar tranquilos. Dijiste que la chica tenía jade en ellas, ¿verdad? A pesar de que llevar accesorios no es raro, creo que las gemas son un poco raras. Probablemente son artistas tratando de investigar a su competencia. Algunas veces los artistas llevan sus joyas incluso cuando no están actuando a modo de propaganda.”

Zeno le había dicho que con su máscara cualquiera que le viera pensaría que Shin-ah era un artista, y no un niño monstruoso con ojos malditos. Ya que había otros artistas alrededor, estarían más seguros. Si eso era así, entonces si los artistas también pensaban eso y creían que ellos eran la competencia no sería raro.

“¿Entonces… no debo… quitarme la máscara?”

“No te preocupes, cuando vean que solo estamos vendiendo hierbas, nos dejarán en paz.”

Eso era un alivio. Por otra parte, la idea de tener que quitarse la máscara no le disgustó tanto como Shin-ah creía. No sabía si era porque estaba demasiado centrado en la fascinante baratija, o porque se sentía bien como siempre que disfrutaba de la calidez de Zeno.

El medallón también era cálido… Casi tan cálido como Zeno.

Shin-ah trazó el grabado del dragón, que aparentemente estaba atrapado dentro de unas telarañas, enredado y condenado a luchar durante toda la eternidad. Qué diseño más extraño.

“Eh… ¿así que a ti también te parece eso?”

No se dio cuenta de que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta, Shin-ah miró hacia arriba sorprendido. Zeno parecía melancólico, y su sonrisa se había vuelto dolorosa de ver.

“Tal vez es por eso que este medallón siempre puede calmarme cuando estoy molesto. Somos iguales, estamos atrapados en esta tierra y no podemos regresar al cielo. _Oye, no te olvides de mí, yo también estoy aquí, nunca voy a dejarte…_ Algunas veces creo que puedo escuchar palabras como esas.”

“… ¿Zeno… cree… que esto también está vivo?”

“Incluso si no es así, es seguro que tiene voluntad propia. Los Dioses Dragones se lo dieron a Hiryuu antes de que me lo dieran a mí. Pero, a pesar de que yo se lo entregué a alguien hace mucho tiempo, él ya estaba de nuevo en mi cuello cuando me quise dar cuenta. No me dejaría. No quiere hacerlo. Creo que está hechizado.”

“… ¿Por quién?... ¿Hiryuu? ¿La princesa? ¿Zeno puede preguntárselo a ella?”

“Aquel que vivió conmigo, Abi y los otros dragones. Él murió hace mucho tiempo. La princesa no sabe nada sobre los dragones. Hiryuu no tiene ningún poder para empezar, solo su encanto y su carisma. Me sorprendería el hecho de que la princesa supiera que ella es Hiryuu.”

“¿Su predecesor… no… se lo dijo a ella…?”

“Hiryuu es diferente. Nadie heredó su poder. Repentinamente murió, y entonces… después de mucho tiempo, él finalmente renació. Si añadimos el hecho de que ahora los registros sobre los dragones están prohibidos, y con que los sacerdotes fueran expulsados del castillo de esa manera, nadie ha podido decírselo. Creo que Hiryuu ha renacido porque pronto va a haber caos, y los Cielos consideran que solo Hiryuu puede detenerlo. Si ella se da cuenta en algún momento… eso significaría que esta predicción es cierta, y yo seré el que se lo diga.”

Zeno soltó un suspiro, sus manos en el regazo de Shin-ah se sintieron más pesadas repentinamente.

“Sería bueno si nunca se enterara… El hecho de reunirse porque le suceda alguna desgracia a ella o alguien más, sería malo. ¿Acaso no lo crees así también, Shin-ah?”

Pero entonces, Zeno no sería capaz de estar con ella, ¿no? Si ella no lo sabía, entonces no sería capaz de decirle las cosas que había querido decirle, ¿no?

Shin-ah se preguntó eso, sus manos apretaron el medallón más fuertemente hasta que le dolió. Él no creía querer escuchar la respuesta de Zeno.

Era doloroso, pero Shin-ah ya no estaba seguro en este punto. ¿Acaso era porque él sabía lo mucho que Zeno extrañaba a Hiryuu… o era porque el mismo Shin-ah tenía muchas cosas que decirle a ella?

¿Era porque él no quería oír la voz adolorida de Zeno, o porque él no quería sentirse aún peor?

Shin-ah no lo sabía.

“Pero… sería agradable… si pudiéramos estar todos juntos…”

Le dijo él finalmente a pesar de todo. Era extraño y horrible. Hiryuu era un extraño. Shin-ah ni siquiera había oído hablar de su existencia antes de conocer a Zeno. Se suponía que ella debía ser igual que los demás en los que Shin-ah no debía pensar mucho. Aún así, por alguna razón anhelaba tanto ir con ella, y el hecho de pensar que podría no llegar ni tan siquiera a hablar con ella hacía que su sangre ardiera y sus ojos le picaran. Era diferente de su atracción hacia Ryokuyuu y Hakuryuu. No era debido a la curiosidad de saber por qué Ryokuryuu había abandonado su aldea, ni a la culpabilidad por ignorar el llamado de Hakuryuu. Tampoco era porque sabía que Zeno quería verla. Era algo completamente distinto.

Era algo más… algo profundo y más allá de su consciencia, arraigado en cada fibra de su ser…

“Zeno… duele…”

Zeno le abrazó más fuerte y le dijo que lo sabía.

“Ella es la razón por la que tienes tu poder, por la que eres Seiryuu. Por supuesto que el hecho de no ser capaz de verla, o de hablar con ella puede ser triste. Te prometo que te sentirás mejor con el paso del tiempo. A mí me pasa lo mismo.”

“¿En serio?”

“Sí. Si no, me habría vuelto loco, ¿no? Bueno, el medallón me ayuda, puedes sentir como él se lleva tus malos sentimientos ¿verdad? Además, el hecho de estar con otra persona también ayuda. Puede hacer que te olvides de ello durante un rato, ¿ves? Siempre que te sientas mal, te prestaré mi medallón.”

Shin-ah asintió.

Shin-ah decidió que era Zeno el que le calmaba más mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de tranquilizar su respiración a la vez que disfrutaba de su calidez. Esa garantía le hizo creer que Zeno no le iba a abandonar después de todo, y eso le hacía sentirse más alegre que el hecho de que le dejara agarrar su apreciado medallón.

Estar con alguien más ayudaba.

Para Shin-ah, eso era lo que tenía más efecto. Entonces Shin-ah decidió que si le empezaba a doler no le pediría el medallón, en vez de eso le pediría que le abrazara.

Recordó cuando en ese momento en la casa de Ah-Hi Zeno agarró su medallón como si su vida dependiera de ello, su tacto se sentía ligero y apenas tocaba la piel de Shin-ah. Probablemente en el caso de Zeno era diferente. Aún así…

“… Si Zeno se siente mal, voy a estar con Zeno en ese momento. En agradecimiento. Incluso si te pones violento.”

La risa que soltó Zeno en ese momento fue sin ninguna duda de exasperación.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Shin-ah estaba muy aliviado de que An-Hi le hubiera dado un libro antes.

Eran trozos de papel amarillento unidos entre sí, nada lujoso. Más bien, era basura, así que si Shin-Ah quería simplemente podía tirarlo a la basura. Le había dicho la misma An-Hi. Al parecer era su antiguo cuaderno. Ella había escrito en él la descripción de varios ingredientes y medicinas, ya sean plantas o animales, junto con el precio que ella decidió ponerlos para hacer frente a los vendedores ambulantes.

La escritura era difícil de leer. Arremolinada y tan diferente de los ejemplo que Zeno le había mostrado. Hacía que a Shin-ah le doliera la cabeza. Especialmente las letras, ya que los números eran más fáciles de leer. Zeno se había reído y le dijo que era de esperar, él nunca había conocido a un medico profesional que no tuviera letra ilegible.

Ellos podían ser aún peores que Shuten escribiendo borracho, o incluso más que la de Guen, que ni siquiera podía sostener un bolígrafo, le dijo.

“… ¿Por qué?”

“No lo sé. Simplemente es así.”

“Es extraño.”

“Dímelo a mí.”

Sin embargo Zeno parecía ser capaz de leer la escritura de An-Hi. Quizás porque él había estado acostumbrado a ver peores. Shuten escribía mucho cuando estaba borracho, y sus escritos siempre merecían la pena ser descifrados, le había dicho Zeno.

“Leer los poemas de Shuten en voz alta era lo más divertido.”

Eso era algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, tal vez décadas atrás. Pero, Zeno aún parecía recordarlo bien. Tal vez por lo que ocurrió el día anterior, si su risa no era suficiente indicativo.

Pobre tipo, no pudo evitar pensar Shin-ah. Habían pasado años desde su muerte, y él aún se seguía riendo. Por otra parte, el mismo Shin-Ah se había convertido en la nueva víctima de Zeno. Seguramente en el futuro sufriría la misma suerte que Shuten. Después de su muerte, Zeno les diría a otros historias tontas sobre el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

De alguna manera, Shin-Ah pensaba eso a pesar de saber que los dragones no tenían mucho tiempo de vida, sintiéndose confundido cuando se dio cuenta de ello. No había una regla exacta sobre ello, pero ya que Zeno era más mayor, ¿no era de esperar que Zeno muriera el primero?

Zeno siempre parecía lleno de vida, probablemente era por eso. Como él siempre parecía tan enérgico hacía que Shin-Ah pensara que Zeno podía vivir para siempre de alguna manera.

De todos modos, a pesar de que Shin-Ah no podía recordar el precio que Ah-Hi le ponía a algunas de las hierbas y Zeno era evidentemente ignorante, como él mismo le había dicho, gracias a las notas todo tenía un precio correcto. Por lo menos, Shin-Ah esperaba eso. No podía hacer nada si no podía leer la letra correctamente, después de todo dar sentido a lo que veían sus ojos era algo completamente diferente.

(Al igual que era difícil darle sentido a Zeno, que se parecía tanto a Ao a pesar de sus diferencias.)

“Si Zeno se atasca, entonces Zeno se referirá a estas notas. Sinceramente, ha pasado mucho tiempo dese que Zeno preparó medicina para alguien. ¡Zeno es olvidadizo, olvidadizo!”

Él no lo era, la memoria de Zeno era tan buena hasta el punto de que ello le resultaba doloroso. Después de casi un año juntos, se había hecho cada vez más evidente.

“En este punto, tal vez tú sabes más que Zeno. Y con tus ojos, Zeno esta seguro de que puedes ver los signos y síntomas claramente. Jejeje. Doctor Shin-Ah suena bien, ¿no te parece?”

“No.”

“Respondes demasiado rápido.”

“No puedo. Es peligroso. ¿Qué pasa si enveneno a alguien? No daré nada a no ser que este seguro de ello. Así que… Si Zeno no tiene confianza en ello, es mejor que simplemente se las vendamos a otro vendedor.”

“Um… Esa es una buena idea. Aún así… vender cosas a aquellos que ya tienen de ello no es realmente rentable. Pongámonos en el peor caso de que no vendamos nada. Por lo menos, que los que no se puedan usar se mantengan frescos.”

Y así, Shin-ah y Zeno establecieron un puesto en un lugar vacío cerca de los puestos de venta de comestibles.

Algunos de los productos frescos que vendían también podían ser utilizados como medicina, así que era un buen lugar. No enojarían a otros vendedores de medicina, ya que aquellos que estaban buscando medicina estarían en esa sección particular del mercado. O eso es lo que Zeno dijo. Sin embargo Shin-Ah sospechaba que había otra razón por la que Zeno eligió ese lugar en particular, porque éste estaba cerca de los puestos de comida.

“Por supuesto. Zeno quiere un lugar donde uno de nosotros pueda conseguir comida de forma rápida y fácil, ya que lo más probable es que estemos aquí hasta que oscurezca. O hasta que vendamos toda la mercancía. Lo que llegue primero.”

Aah, así que no estaba equivocado. Eso no era algo malo.

“… Además, tenemos que atraer clientes, pero…”

Por supuesto, como comerciantes debían buscar clientes. Un gran número de personas. Tantos extraños como fuera posible. No se podían ocultar, debían hacer que ellos vinieran…

Shin-Ah se tragó el nudo que había aparecido en su garganta repentinamente.

“¿Cómo?”

“Bueno, uno de nosotros podría dar una vuelta y atraer aquí a personas que parezcan enfermas. Esa sería la forma usual, pero eso está fuera de consideración. En la aldea de An-Hi, Zeno conocía a cada uno de ellos, así que Zeno sabía que nadie te secuestraría o algo así, pero con todos estos desconocidos es diferente. No, de ninguna manera. No voy a dejar que te vayas fuera de mi vista.”

Lo dijo rotundamente, y eso hizo que Shin-Ah se preguntara por qué querrían secuestrarle los extraños exactamente. Antes, le habían dicho que darían un buen precio por él, pero eso era porque él era Seiryuu. Ahora que había dejado la aldea, y se había asegurado de mantener sus ojos ocultos ante los desconocidos (y ante aquellos que conocía también, como Zeno), no creía que nadie quisiera llevársele.

Bueno, si se trataba de Zeno, probablemente le diría que Shin-Ah era el niño más guapo con vida y que sería raro si nadie quisiera secuestrarle. Preguntarle a Zeno realmente no le ayudaría a entenderlo.

“Bueno. La alternativa…”

Murmuró Zeno con un suspiro a la vez que se ponía de pie, antes de tomar una respiración profunda. Por instinto, Shin-Ah tapó sus oídos y cerró los ojos justo antes de que Zeno gritara desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

“¡MEDICINA! ¡CONSEGUID VUESTRA MEDICINA AQUÍ! ¡TENEMOS MECIDINA PARA BÁSICAMENTE CUALQUIER COSA!”

Ouryuu era la imagen de la buena salud. Sin embargo eso no significaba que tuviera las mejores características que el cielo podía ofrecer a un ser humano. Zeno era fuerte, pero los había más fuertes. Definitivamente Ao era más fuerte. El mismo Zeno se consideraba un hombre débil.

Pero Shin-Ah no tenía ninguna duda de que Zeno tenía el mejor par de pulmones. Nadia podía gritar como él. No había duda de ello. Después de todo nadie se las había arreglado nunca para hacer que sus oídos pitaran. Llegó hasta el punto en el que Shin-Ah se pregunto si eso era parte del poder de Ouryuu.

Así fue como abrieron la tienda.

Por supuesto, el grito atrajo la atención. Además de los dos extraños tenderos. Uno de ellos era un chico demasiado alegre, demasiado amable como para ser un vendedor de medicamentos. El otro era un extraño niño callado, pareciendo fuera de lugar con su máscara. Los vendedores de medicinas por lo menos deberían parecer maduros y confiables. Shin-Ah no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la voz que resonaba en el fondo de su mente.

_‘Este Ouryuu no provoca ningún tipo de confianza. Eres un idiota por confiar en él, pero al parecer no eres el único idiota en el mundo. Es bueno saberlo, ¿eh?’_

Los clientes también parecían inquisitivos y dudosos. Por supuesto que lo estarían, pensó Shin-Ah. Con su máscara y la sonrisa radiante de Zeno, parecía que pertenecían a un grupo de entretenimiento. No sería una sorpresa si no podían vender nada. Más bien, Shin-Ah estaba sorprendido que se las hubieran arreglado para vender algo.

“Bueno, no es tan sorprendente. De seguro que tu hermano mayor puede gritar, y vosotros dos sois llamativos. La mercancía que estáis vendiendo es la sorpresa.”

Al parecer Shin-Ah estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para mantener la boca cerrada. Inconscientemente, había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Jadeó sorprendido, sus manos se fueron involuntariamente hacia su boca para taparla.

En frente de él estaba una mujer que le resultaba familiar. Ella estaba de cuclillas, con los ojos fijos en las hierbas que estaban ya preparadas. Shin-Ah no podía apartar su mirada de las brillantes gemas verdes de su brazalete y su collar.

¿Desde cuándo? Shin-Ah era Seiryuu, nadie tenía mejores ojos que él. Debería haberse dado cuenta, y aún así…

_‘Cálmate, estás a plena vista. La gente mala tiende a ocultar lo que hace. Además, Ouryuu está aquí ¿no? No iba a ir muy lejos. Él puede oírte si algo sucede, y puede verte aunque solo sea a la distancia. De hecho, creo que ya ha sentido tu pánico.’_

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Zeno había ido a por algo de comida. No sería muy lejos, y le había dicho que no iría a lugares desde los que no pudiera ver a Shin-Ah. Zeno también se había fijado en la mujer, junto con lo que había dicho. Sus amplios ojos azules parecían cautelosos y sorprendidos. Su siempre presente sonrisa también vaciló.

“A primera vista seguro que pareces un artista. No importa. De todos modos he visto a comerciantes incluso más llamativos. Hey, ¿tienes algo para el dolor de garganta? Uno de nuestros cantantes se ha estado quejando de ello durante un tiempo.”

_Todo… está… bien…_

Zeno vocalizó eso antes de girarse hacia el puesto de comida, aunque ahora él parecía estar regateando en lugar de elegir más comida.

_‘No esperes mucho de él, ahora estás por tu cuenta. Está claro, Ouryuu es un idiota sin tacto. Sabe que estás en estado de pánico, pero ya que aún no estás siendo amenazado, no te ayudará. Al igual que si simplemente dejas a un niño por su cuenta a pesar de saber que tienes más experiencia que ellos.”_

Eso era cierto… Zeno es ese tipo de persona. Él le protegía, pero no le consentía. Al igual que Ao. Muy parecido a Ao. Aunque Zeno era considerablemente menos estricto y más alegre y delicado. Además, solo un poco más gentil.

La voz se burló ante su pensamiento.

_‘Sin embargo si sigues así, él tendrá que intervenir tarde o temprano.’_

Ese era un buen punto. Vacilante, Shin-Ah señaló algunas de sus mercancías.

“Esta, y esta… Uhm… y esta hará que se sienta más dulce y caliente por dentro… Hiérvelas juntas, y que beba el agua antes de dormir durante tres días… También…”

La mujer parpadeó y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, ondeando su pelo tal vez inconscientemente. Era un movimiento normal que la mayoría de la gente hacía por instinto, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Shin-Ah se estremeciera.

“¿También?”

“… Lo que te acabo de decir es… para el dolor de garganta habitual. Es mejor que durante unos pocos días la persona enferma evite las frutas o verduras jugosas, para evitar que la irritación aumente. Zeno puede examinarle. En caso de que se infecte u otra cosa… quiero decir…”

Ser presionado por alguien que no fuera Zeno era algo nuevo. Shin-Ah estaba un poco nervioso por ello. La verdad era que el hecho de que la mujer, que aparentaba tener poco más de veinte años, estuviera tomando a un niño de cinco años en serio en cosas relacionadas con la salud le presionaba aún más. Que la mujer hubiera estado siguiéndoles tampoco ayudaba, no era como los otros clientes y era muy sospechosa.

“¿Zeno? ¿Tú hermano mayor?”

Shin-Ah asintió en confirmación después de un momento de contemplación, decidiendo que corregirla sobre Zeno no tendría sentido y solo haría que ella se quedara y preguntara más. Ver sus penetrantes ojos marrones hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, a pesar de que ella no había dicho o hecho nada más que hablar.

“Hm… Aunque tú pareces lo suficientemente competente, tal vez tu hermano mayor sea más seguro para Mirah, ¿cierto? Por otra parte, él no parece un vendedor de medina en absoluto. Los vendedores de medicina que he conocido tenían todos apariencia seria, ¿sabes? Vosotros dos, especialmente tu hermano mayor, no parecéis de confianza. ¿Cuánto?”

“Cincuenta rin. Zeno es de confianza. Él no es… una mala persona.”

“La apariencia y la impresión importan en el comercio, muchacho. Ya estés vendiendo cosas o actuando, es lo mismo. No estoy diciendo que tu hermano sea una mala persona. Estoy diciendo que no se parece a la mayoría de los vendedores de medicina, así que es difícil no pensar que él es un estafador. Cuarenta.”

“Sin canela.”

La mujer casqueó la lengua pero dio a Shin-Ah cinco monedas. Pensando que ella se iría pronto, Shin-Ah se sintió un poco aliviado.

“Además, él podría no ser una mala persona, pero sin duda es un descuidado. Dejar a su hermano bebé como tú en medio de un mercado abarrotado… Carece de sentido común.”

“Bueno, siento que Zeno carezca de sentido común, hermana mayor sospechosa.”

La dijo Zeno con su mano libre en su cadera, mientras que con la otra sostenía una bolsa de bollos. Shin-Ah dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo. Había podido ver a Zeno regresar, pero aún había tenido miedo de que Zeno optara por permanecer lejos hasta que la mujer se marchara. Si era sincero, no habría sido sorprendente si lo hubiera hecho. Le tomó a Shin-Ah todo lo que tenía no gatear y agarrarse a la pierna de Zeno. Mejor no, eso daría una mala impresión ya que sin importar lo que pasara la mujer era una clienta.

La mujer se echó a reír.

“Está bien, supongo. Bueno, tu hermano mayor ha vuelto, y yo tengo lo que quería, supongo que es mejor que me vaya. Hasta luego, muchacho. De seguro diriges un negocio duro.”

“Ah… sí… gracias por su compra.”

La dijo Shin-Ah a su pesar, seguramente debido a la costumbre cuando vio que la mujer se alejaba. Cuando Zeno se volvió a instalar a su lado, Shin-Ah no pudo evitar recostarse contra el dragón más mayor, disfrutando del reconfortante calor familiar.

“Lo siento, ¿estás bien?”

“Sí. Ella no me hizo nada. Estaba asustado porque la había visto antes, eso es todo.”

“Eres un comerciante admirablemente fuerte e increíble Shin-Ah.” Le dijo Zeno en broma, y Shin-Ah contuvo cualquier palabra de negación que quisiera decir, no fuera que Zeno siguiera animándole, y solo se divirtiera revolviendo su pelo como siempre que se sentía orgulloso por alguna extraña razón. Él aceptó el bollo que Zeno le dio y lo comió mientras aún estaba caliente.

Cuando más tarde Shin-Ah pensó sobre ello, quizás sus palabras con esa misteriosa mujer fueron lo que comenzaron su participación en el mundo del espectáculo.

_“¡¿Por qué de todas las cosas la sugeriste venir a ver al idiota sin tacto ni sentido común?!”_

Shin-Ah no pudo responder a la exasperada pregunta de su mente.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Había un tablón de anuncios en el mercado. Al parecer la constante afluencia de gente que se reunía allí funcionaba como un asentamiento de los funcionarios. Allí estaban colgados papeles, de diferentes colores para los ojos de Shin-Ah, yendo desde el blanco marfil hasta el amarillo como rayos de sol.

“… a pesar de que ellos tienen sangre de Seiryuu en sus venas, sin duda son ciegos, ¿no es así?”

Dijo Zeno mientras arrancaba uno del tablón. Por lo que Shin-Ah podía leer, era un cartel de se busca. Lo que ocurrió en la aldea de Seiryuu, por lo menos la versión que Shin-Ah había oído de los vendedores ambulantes, estaba escrito ahí. También decía que ofrecían una recompensa de dinero a cualquiera que pudiera llevar a Shin-Ah con los oficiales.

“Esta imagen no es linda en absoluto. ¡Tú máscara no es así de grotesca! ¡Un gato! ¡Miau-miau! No esto… Ni siquiera Zeno puede decir qué es esto exactamente. Y yo que pensaba que Zeno lo había visto todo.”

Por su tono, al parecer Zeno solo estaba enfadado por ese punto en particular. Shin-Ah realmente no podía entender el concepto de lindo, si era sincero. Solo sabía que las cosas lindas incitaban a las personas a quedarse embobados con ellas. Si ver el dibujo de su máscara dibujada cubriendo su cara hacía que Shin-ah quisiera correr al cuerpo acuoso más cercano para comprobar si su reflejo no le despertaba ese tipo de sentimiento incluso si lo decía Zeno entonces quizás realmente no era lindo.

“Además, de alguna manera es más alto y voluminoso de lo que eres ahora, a pesar de que no te han visto desde el verano pasado. Sin embargo… Oye, ¿Shin-Ah? ¿Realmente solías sonreír de forma así de amplia?”

“… No estoy seguro. ¿Quizás?”

“Hmm… eso es esperanzador. Así que Zeno lo recordaba mal. Por supuesto que Zeno estaba equivocado, tú eras tan feliz con Ao, ¿no? Por supuesto que sonreirías ampliamente. Así que la meta de Zeno es hacer que por lo menos sonrías así de ampliamente. Entendido, entendido…”

Recordarlo mal. Cuando ellos se encontraron por primera vez en una ocasión que Shin-Ah ya había olvidado, al parecer Zeno no recordaba haber visto a Shin-Ah sonreír en absoluto. Incluso aunque Zeno podía recordar tantas cosas de hace años, no estaba seguro sobre lo que había ocurrido dos o tres años antes. Escucharle decir eso también hizo que Shin-Ah dudara de sí mismo.

“Bueno, sin embargo si esto es así, podría tomar un tiempo. Ya sabes, culpar a otros de la propia incompetencia de Zeno es malo, pero esos idiotas seguro que están haciendo las cosas difíciles para nosotros. Por otra parte, ya que sus descripciones estan tan lejos de la realidad, podemos relajarnos un poco. Sin embargo para estar seguros quizás aún no deberíamos establecernos en ninguna parte, eh… sin embargo dentro de un año o dos debería estar bien.”

“Uno o dos años…”

“Sí, en ese punto, todo esto ya estará olvidado, o se habrá vuelto tan extraño que será imposible conectarlo contigo. Zeno está seguro de ello.”

“¿Yo también lo olvidaré?”

“Si ese es el caso, eso sería bueno, ¿no? No es como si lo fueras a hacer, Shin-Ah es demasiado amable para eso.”

Le dijo Zeno mientras extendía su mano para que Shin-Ah la agarrara, sonriendo con su sonrisa habitual que siempre podía hacer que Shin-Ah se sintiera mucho mejor sobre sí mismo.

“Todas las noticias vistas, inventario lleno, y los carteles feos destruidos. ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos una cola que perder.”

Aún así, la ansiedad se mantuvo.

A pesar de que las palabras de Zeno, su sonrisa y su cálida mano ayudaban, Shin-Ah no pudo parar de rememorar cada pequeña cosa que pudiera recordad sobre su vida en la aldea de Seiryuu en su mente, preguntándose cuánto habría olvidado ya.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Estamos en medio de ninguna parte, ¿verdad?”

Preguntó Zeno unos días después de que hubieran dejado el mercado. Él solo estaba holgazaneando, sentado contra un gran árbol y aparentemente medio dormido. Sus palabras salieron un poco borrosas, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. El almuerzo estaba burbujeando cerca de él, calentándose con un pequeño fuego, el olor era fuerte incluso para Shin-Ah que estaba alejado de la olla. Si no supiera que Zeno nunca perdería su atención de la comida, Shin-Ah habría pensado que Zeno estaba hablando dormido.

“Puedo decir dónde estamos en el mapa. Zeno es muy brillante.”

“¿Estamos a más de dos días de distancia de la localidad más cercana?”

“¿Creo… que sí…?”

Dependería de su ritmo, pero Shin-Ah se imaginaba que la aldea más cercana estaría aproximadamente a dos días de distancia a su velocidad habitual.

“Entonces estamos en medio de ninguna parte.”

“Oh.”

Habían aparecido arrugas entre sus cejas. No era habitual en él ser tan abierto sobre sus frustraciones. Cuando él abrió los ojos para mirar al sol, sus irises azules parecían tan intensos como cuando quería matar a los vendedores ambulantes de la aldea de An-Hi solo para conocer los rumores sobre Shin-Ah. A pesar de que tan solo el día antes Zeno se estaba riendo sin parar mientras murmuraba que los bebés animales estaban viniendo… Era un cambio repentino de actitud.

Cuando él comenzó a tocar su medallón, Shin-Ah estuvo seguro de que Zeno realmente estaba violento en ese momento. Sobre el por qué Zeno estaría molesto, Shin-ah pensó que la razón era bastante obvia. Decidió envainar su espada y parar su entrenamiento de mañana, y solo trato de calmar a Zeno de momento.

“¿Aún estamos siendo perseguidos?”

“Eso parece. Son ellos otra vez, así que no es como si fuera una coincidencia.”

“No puedo verles.”

“Cierto pájaro azul me lo acaba de decir. Aún están bastante lejos, pero se están acercando.”

¿Pájaro azul? El único azul que Shin-Ah podía ver era el azul de los ojos de Zeno. Alrededor de ellos seguro que había algunos pájaros, pero ninguno de ellos era azul. Además, era la primera vez que Shin-Ah escuchaba nada que sugiriera que Zeno podía hablar con los animales. Increíble. Eso explicaba por qué él siempre se disculpaba y agradecía a los animales que capturaba con su trampa antes de descuartizarlos, a diferencia de Ao.

“No te preocupes, Zeno. Avisaré a Zeno cuando pueda verles. Entonces, podemos empaquetar rápido e irnos.”

“… No, no te molestes. Ellos no han hecho nada más que ser espeluznantes. En este punto, es mejor que simplemente nos enfrentemos a ellos. También… Shin-Ah, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

“Cubriendo a Zeno con la pelusa. La pelusa es cálida, agradable y calmante. Zeno lo necesita. También las campanillas. Su sonido me mantiene en calma. Y la máscara. Zeno puede llevar la máscara de Ao. Sí. Iré a por ella.”

Cuando Shin-Ah regresó con la máscara, el rostro de Zeno ya estaba adornado con una sonrisa ligeramente exasperada. Así que había funcionado, pensó Shin-Ah aliviado mientras se subía al regado de Zeno y procedía a ponérsela. Hoo… era todo un espectáculo. Zeno parecía tan fascinante, a pesar de estar llevando una máscara con forma de calavera.

“¿Acaso Zeno no se ve como un espíritu ahora?”

“Nunca he visto ninguno, así que no puedo decírtelo.”

“Mi cabeza está pesada.”

Como era de esperar. Era por eso que Shin-Ah no había empezado a utilizarla, a pesar de que él deseaba tanto hacerlo. Zeno parecía un adolescente a pesar de su edad real, quizás alrededor de quince años, y aún así decía que era pesada. Así que realmente le tomaría un tiempo…

O quizás no.

“Es porque Zeno está pensando demasiado. Será más ligera cuando estés calmado. Circunstancias especiales. También dejaré que Zeno beba alcohol, si quieres. Solo por esta vez, te lo permito. Sin embargo deja un frasco para Ryokuryuu.”

Zeno se rió tímidamente, su cabeza se movió e hizo que Shin-Ah parara sus esfuerzos por atar las campanillas al cuerno.

“… Ya te lo has bebido, ¿no?”

“Bueno, ayer la luna era hermosa, así que… ¡Ah, pero Zeno dejó uno para Ryokuryuu, no te preocupes!”

Se estaba acercando el verano, así que el cielo se estaba aclarando. Shin-Ah suponía que la luna llena debería haber parecido realmente bonita ayer. A pesar de que Shin-Ah había oído hablar sobre la forma correcta de ver la luna, con alcohol y bolas de masa hervida, nunca esperó que Zeno bebiera. A pesar de lo viejo que era realmente, Zeno no parecía más mayor que quince años, así que Shin-Ah no estaba seguro de si la regla de ‘NO BEBER’ se aplicaba a él o no.

Sin embargo él debería haberlo sabido. Zeno realmente no era uno de los que seguían las reglas. Él parecía del tipo que siembre podía encontrar el resquicio de cualquier cosa.

“Quizás Zeno está así por el alcohol. Ao siempre estaba adolorido después de beber.”

“No es eso. Para Zeno el alcohol es como zumo. No te preocupes, Zeno no se emborrachará. Nunca he estado borracho.”

“…”

“¡¿Eh?! ¿Dudas de Zeno? ¡Zeno realmente nunca se ha emborrachado! ¡Probablemente nunca lo haré! ¡De verdad! ¡Soy honesto!”

Ser lindo era ser como los niños de la aldea, como los pequeños animales del bosque. Shin-Ah creía eso a pesar de que no podía entender lo que realmente significaba la palabra ‘lindo’. La gente de su antigua aldea solía llamar lindo solamente a otros niños y a pequeños animales, la mayor parte de ellos mientras arrullaban y palmeaban. Zeno… bueno, nadie había llamado nunca a Shin-Ah lindo, así que para él era difícil creer las crueles bromas de Zeno. Pero Zeno actuaba de forma similar a los demás cuando se encontraban con algo lindo, aunque de forma más exagerada.

“Zeno no miente. Lo sé. Creo a Zeno.”

“Eso es genial. Es bueno que lo entiendas.”

En un capricho, Shin-Ah trató de poner su pequeña mano en la coronilla de Zeno. Él realmente nunca les había entendido a ellos o sus sentimientos antes, pero en esa ocasión se sentía como si Shin-Ah pudiera. Él también tenía los impulsos. Por alguna razón, Zeno parecía tan entrañable con su risa tensa y nerviosa, con gotas de sudor saliendo de su piel, con sus mejillas volviéndose ligeramente rosas.

“Zeno, es tan lindo.”

Trató de decir Shin-Ah mientras palmeaba el pelo dorado de Zeno, encontrándose a gusto con su suavidad antes de ser empujado lejos a la vez que Zeno tenía un ataque de tos.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno comentó que probablemente había creado una técnica mortal. Probablemente, cualquiera que no fuera Ouryuu moriría por ella. Zeno dijo que había sentido a su corazón detenerse. Shin-Ah realmente no lo entendía, pero una cosa era segura.

“Un progreso, ¿no? Shin-Ah que apenas era capaz de utilizar adjetivos para describir a las personas está utilizando uno más. Sí. Es genial, es genial. Lento y seguro está bien, ¿no es así?”

Progreso, había dicho. Él había visto un progreso, y parecía feliz por ello. Era sobre la enfermedad de Shin-Ah sin duda, aquella que le habían dicho que era causada por un trauma. Sobre su dificultar al dejar que nada se mostrara en su cara.

Shin-Ah se preguntó si él sonrió en ese momento. Se tocó las mejillas y trató de sentir alguna diferencia mientras esperaba a que Zeno parara de toser y se terminara su agua.

“¿Zeno está más calmado ahora?”

“Sí. Zeno está bien ahora. Gracias. Mejor que bien incluso. Guau… esto se ha sentido nostálgico… Nunca pensé que darse cuenta de que lo recordabas mal podía ser tanto alivio… Realmente necesito cumplir la promesa que te hice, ¿no? Ha pasado un año y no hemos jugado mucho…”

“¿Promesa? ¿Jugar?”

“Ah, no estaba muy seguro sobre si iría otra vez, pero sin duda Zeno prometió jugar contigo. Bueno, sin embargo en realidad no hemos jugado mucho. Es cierto, vamos a jugar mucho entonces. Después de tu práctica con la espada, los estudios y mis tareas… Espera, es ese caso yo- Espiar mientras vemos las estrellas es la única cosa que podemos hacer, ¿no? Waa… yendo contra Seiryuu Shin-Ah… necesito mejorar mis juegos…”

Shin-Ah volvió a trepar al regazo de Zeno después de que el dragón más mayor hubiera puesto a un lado su frasco de agua, y comenzó a quitar las cosas que había puesto en la cabeza de Zeno una por una. Comenzando por las campanillas.

“Zeno, mala costumbre. Zeno me está distrayendo. Todavía estamos hablando sobre el grupo que nos sigue. Deja los juegos por ahora.”

Le regañó Shin-Ah mientras volvía a atar las campanillas en su máscara, sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente de forma inconsciente debido a la ligera frustración. Él había visto que Zeno siempre podía encontrar maneras de evadir ciertos temas, y normalmente Shin-Ah no le presionaba, pero ya que era un problema relacionado en su mayor parte con el propio Shin-Ah le gustaría oír hablar de ello. Dejar a Zeno tratar con sus propios problemas en privado era una cosa, dejar a Zeno manejar incluso a Shin-Ah era otra cosa.

“… Es cierto, lo siento.”

Le dijo Zeno pareciendo sincero a la vez que se movía, sentándose más derecho que antes. No le gustaba, pero se había rendido. Él le dijo que Shin-Ah debería simplemente pedirlo si quería algo.

“¿Cómo pueden seguir encontrándonos?”

“Ni idea.”

“¿Quizás rastreándonos? ¿Como Zeno me enseñó?”

“Se supone que es imposible para aquellos que no son dragones. Tampoco creo que Abi se lo enseñara a nadie más… Sin embargo tal vez tienen a alguien espiritualmente iluminado. Tal vez ellos tienen su propio pájaro azul mensajero.”

Al descubrir el rostro de Zeno, las arrugas entre sus cejas seguían allí. Sus ojos azules aún le recordaban a Shin-ah rayos y truenos, aterradores y aún así fascinantes, aunque ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo.

“¿Tenemos uno?”

“Sí. Siempre está aquí. Es tímido, pero Shin-Ah puede oírle a veces. Él te quiere demasiado como para marcharse.

Shin-ah no creía que podía hacerlo, pero decidió no cuestionarlo. Inconscientemente miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar al pájaro azul en cuestión. Como antes, no había ni un solo pájaro azul a la vista. Él era tímido, así que ¿era difícil verle? ¿O quizás estaba relacionado con lo que Zeno dijo, sobre que solo los ‘espiritualmente iluminados’ podían verle?, fuera lo que fuera que significara eso.

“Así que… ¿deberíamos capturar a su pájaro azul? Comérnoslo para cenar… ¿quizás?”

La pregunta seria que hizo sobre la seria situación en la que estaban solo fue recibida por una carcajada.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Habían frito pájaros para la cena, aunque el color de sus plumas no era azul. Zeno aún se estaba riendo. Realmente se estaba riendo. Habían pasado horas y aún no lo había dejado pasar. Sostenía su pájaro con manos temblorosas, con su barbilla contra el pecho y su cuerpo entero temblando.

Shin-Ah tomó un sorbo de la sopa que sobró de la comida. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que le había hecho perder más el apetito, que Zeno estuviera histérico por el comentario de Shin-Ah sobre los pájaros o el hecho de que Zeno pudiera entender a los pájaros y obtener ayuda de ellos. Miró su parte y estaba decidido a terminárselo, ya que de otra manera sería grosero con el pájaro, realmente no era muy apetecible.

“Tomar pájaro azul… su pájaro azul… para cenar… ¡Bujajaja!”

“Zeno se está riendo demasiado.”

“Lo siento, lo siento… Déjame… Shin-Ah, realmente eres el más lindo. Sin duda. ¡Jajaja…!”

“Tampoco se por qué es divertido lo que he dicho…”

Después de la cena (la cual les llevó más tiempo de lo habitual porque Zeno no podía parar de reírse), Shin-Ah ayudó a Zeno a lavar los platos. Estaba oscuro, y Zeno no podía ver bien aún con la luz de la hoguera, así que esta fue una de esas veces en las que Zeno no insistió en hacerlo él por su cuenta.

Si lo dejaban hasta la mañana siguiente, podrían atraer a los animales. Si Shin-Ah no le hubiera podido ayudar, no habrían estado bien limpios, así que los animales habrían venido de todos modos. Así que por esta noche, Zeno dejo a Shin-Ah lavar los platos, mientras él los secaba a su lado. Shin-Ah se lo tomó en serio, el susurro de las hojas le sonaba fuerte por algún motivo.

Ao le había dicho que aunque fuera Seiryuu, siempre debía ser mucho más cuidadoso por la noche. Si veía una bestia, eso podía significar que había al menos otra docena cerca. Incluso si no había más que una a la vista, siempre vigilante. Estaba un poco ventoso, así que era difícil diferenciarlo. Shin-Ah no podía estar seguro de si los crujidos eran provocados por el viento o no.

Shin-Ah se preguntó si la preocupación sería suficiente como para mantenerle despierto, porque como era el poseedor de los mejores ojos se sentía responsable de vigilar por el posible ataque de algún animal.

Además, el grupo de artistas que supuestamente aún les estaba siguiendo, aún eran invisibles incluso para sus ojos de Seiryuu. También tenía que estar alerta por ello.

_‘Permanece dentro, no te vayas a pasear por ahí. ¿Acaso esa vieja mujer no te dijo lo mismo? Realmente, después de lo que esa vieja mujer dijo, tal vez realmente deberías apuñalar a Zeno de vez en cuando.’_

Bueno, solo era para ser cuidadoso. No había nada malo en ello. También era probable que fuera porque Zeno se imaginaba que Shin-Ah odiaría más tener que tratar con gente que con animales salvajes, ya que los primeros normalmente tenían consecuencias a largo plazo cuando accidentalmente (o no tan accidentalmente, si era sincero no sería sorprendente si Zeno se rompiera pronto) eran matados mientras que si matabas a los segundos solo significaba más comida para la cena.

Y Zeno parecía preocupado.

Antes de que le entrara el ataque de risa en el que se encontraba.

(Sí, aunque estaba molesto, se está esforzando. Por favor, no te enfades con él…)

“Abi tenía un pájaro azul, ¿sabes?”

Le dijo Zeno finalmente, después de que su risa se hubiera calmado.

“Un verdadero pájaro azul, no un pájaro azul de otro mundo al que Zeno hacía referencia en nuestra conversación anterior. Un pájaro azul visible y audible que respiraba y ponía huevos. Ellos eran muy cercanos. Era raro ver a Abi sin Azu. Ah, Azu era el nombre el pájaro azul. Bonito, pequeño, lindo y azul, algo como-”

De repente Zeno se detuvo, por un instante pareció un poco sorprendido consigo mismo. Él miró su mano, luego a Shin-Ah, siguió alternando la mirada de uno a otro durante un poco de tiempo.

“¿…? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Eeh… ¡Nada! De todos modos, gracias a eso, Zeno ha estado pensando que los pájaros azules son como el valioso animal de Seiryuu. Para pensar eso lo has dicho tan fácilmente, con tu voz sonando tan parecida a la de Abi, es hilarante para mí. Abi debe estar llorando allá arriba en los cielos ahora mismo, habiendo escuchado ese tipo de sugerencia de su propio sucesor. Bueno, esa es una de las razones.”

“¿La otra es?”

“Aah, bueno, los pájaros azules son el símbolo de la felicidad ¿sabes? Para ser exactos, lo eran, ¿supongo? Es raro oírlo en estos días. Comerse incluso la felicidad de los demás, ¿qué tan glotón eres, Seiryuu Shin-Ah?”

Los pájaros le resultaron aún menos apetecibles, y Shin-Ah sintió que su cuerpo amenazaba con vomitar. Instintivamente, se tapó la boca. Por lo menos, a pesar de que aún se estaba riendo un poco, Zeno tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido en esta ocasión.

“Lo siento, lo siento. Eso es algo malo para decírselo a alguien tan amable como Shin-Ah, mi culpa. Pero en realidad, es solo algo que la gente dijo durante un tiempo por una cosa tonta que les sucedió a Abi y a los demás. No está relacionado con la mitología en absoluto. Y ahora que Zeno piensa en ello, probablemente nadie fuera de nuestro círculo lo creía.”

“… ¿De verdad?”

“Sí. Solo aquellos que nos conocían lo creían. Más como una broma, de verdad. No te preocupes, no vas a provocar algo por comerte nada. Aunque… lo inverso podría pasar.”

Cuando Shin-Ah se quiso dar cuenta, los dedos de Zeno ya estaban en su yugular, simplemente ahí posados y apenas tocándole, y parecía pensativo. Lo más probable era que ahora Zeno estuviera considerando la posibilidad de que Shin-Ah estuviera enfermo por algo que había comido, no por las ideas que se habían plantado en él accidentalmente por las desconcertantes palabras y acciones de Zeno, y estaba comprobando la temperatura y el pulso de Shin-Ah. Sus ojos azules estaban visiblemente tensos, claramente estaba buscando anomalías en él a pesar de la oscuridad.

“Estoy bien. No tengo frío. Solo no quiero comer mucho. No pájaros.”

“La pérdida de apetito es un síntoma de enfermedad, ¿sabes? Todavía hace bastante frío, hemos estado acampando fuera durante un tiempo, y debes de estar estresado por preocuparte por un montón de cosas. También Zeno cree que últimamente has tenido problemas para dormir por eso. ¿O quizás has estado tratando de no dormir a propósito? De todos modos, no sería sorprendente que cogieras algo.”

Shin-Ah tragó, repentinamente nervioso ante la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto.

Imágenes aparecieron en su mente, de Zeno en pánico triste y preocupado, y la voz de An-Hi resonó, inusualmente alta en sus oídos. Casi tan alta como la voz de su ser querido.

Fue un recordatorio de cómo Zeno podría hacer las peores cosas a cualquiera que creyera que estuviera perturbando a Shin-Ah, física o mentalmente, por influencia externa o simplemente por un suceso natural. En este punto, Shin-Ah tenía pocas dudas en su mente de que Zeno podría hacerles lo peor al grupo que les estaba acechando con el único propósito de eliminarles a todos, solo porque pudiera percibir que ellos eran la principal fuente del estrés de Shin-Ah.

Debía evitarlo a toda costa.

“… entendido. Le diré a Zeno si me siento mejor más tarde. Y me iré a dormir pronto esta noche.”

“Se agradece.”

 Como era de esperar, Zeno pareció aliviado con su respuesta y revolvió el pelo de Shin-Ah como cada vez que Shin-Ah estaba de acuerdo con él. El pequeño dragón no sabía qué tipo de expresión estaba mostrando en su rostro medio cubierto, o cuánto podía ver Zeno a pesar de la oscuridad ya que parecía un poco divertido y herido al mismo tiempo, pero eso no podía ser una sonrisa.

“¿Confías en Zeno? Zeno dijo que te protegería, ¿verdad? Zeno realmente lo hará, ¿sabes? Así que, Shin-Ah, no te preocupes y descansa tranquilo. Déjale a Zeno la vigilancia.”

Le dijo mientras cogía las cosas que había llamado ‘surtido calmante de Shin-Ah’ e hizo lo que parecía ser una cama improvisada junto a él.

Shin-Ah confiaba en Zeno, y sabía que estaría a salvo mientras Zeno estuviera allí. También sabía que Zeno haría cualquier cosa. Esa era la parte aterradora, para ser sincero. Sin embargo asintió de forma vacilante y se instaló en el lugar que había preparado para él, utilizando el muslo de Zeno como almohada.

La sonrisa que puso era inquietante.

Él dijo que era mejor confrontarles en este punto, pero.

Por una razón diferente a su usual miedo a estar cerca de otros seres humanos en general, Shin-Ah les temía mucho.

A este ritmo, debería olvidarse de asentarse en algún lugar, incluso visitar aldeas pequeñas sería arriesgado.

_‘Genial. Simplemente genial. La única cosa que te impide tener un hogar propio es la sangre de Seiryuu y tienes la suerte de estar feliz yendo con un monstruo cuya primera solución para todo en cualquier situación parece ser matar. Uno o dos años, mis narices.’_

Más razones para vigilar por posibles peligros. Por el bien de todos.

Gracias a los cielos que era él el que tenía los ojos de Seiryuu.

Hablando de eso, ya que Shin-Ah no se sentía enfermo (por lo menos no por una enfermedad), no creía que su visión se fuera a ver afectada. Plena potencia, claridad muy alta. Lo normal, pensó Shin-Ah. Pero aún así, no importaba en qué dirección mirara, no había nadie a la vista.

Ellos eran buenos.

Para ser capaces de escapar de la mirada de Seiryuu, eran muy buenos.

Una vez más, los ojos de Seiryuu no eran perfectos.

Shin-Ah tampoco podía ver las cosas que estaban justo en frente de él, como por ejemplo la mermelada que manchaba su máscara cuando comía bollos dulces. Podía ver a través de las cosas, pero Shin-Ah tenía que forzar sus ojos para hacerlo y no era algo que pudiera hacer inconscientemente. Ya era suficientemente difícil ver a través de la máscara. Al encontrarse en un bosque con espesa vegetación como aquel su visión era casi la misma que la de un humano normal. A esto había que añadir que el propio Shin-Ah se despistaba cada vez que pensaba mucho en algo.

Que era casi todo el tiempo, si era sincero. La gente (y ciertamente, especialmente Zeno) casi siempre le confundían.

_‘No hay nada bueno en ellos. Inútiles y problemáticos.’_

¿Tal vez ellos no eran realmente tan destacados después de todo…?

En realidad Ao tampoco confió nunca en ellos. Era por eso que podía pelear más o menos igual después de que su visión se deteriorara. Escuchar es mejor, le decía siempre.

El sonido de los crujidos aún era fuerte en sus oídos.

Tan fuertes y desde todas las direcciones, se sentía como si estuvieran rodeados de enemigos ocultos.

“… ¿Sin embargo es una buena idea… ir a dormir?”

“Por supuesto, más horas de sueño significa más crecimiento para Shin-Ah. Sin embargo Zeno no lo hará, así que deja a Zeno la vigilancia nocturna hasta que dejes de crecer. Sí, buena idea. Por favor, deja que lo haga.”

“Sigo oyendo crujidos… tal vez es el viento, pero…”

“¿De verdad? Zeno no ha oído nada. Y no está tan ventoso esta noche, ¿no? El fuego fue fácil de encender.”

Shin-Ah realmente se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. Por un segundo, Zeno pareció realmente sombrío y aterrador. Por supuesto, tratándose de Zeno, sonrió tan ampliamente como siempre al instante siguiente.

“Estás demasiado preocupado. Por eso eres excesivamente consciente de los alrededores. Estamos en un bosque, así que podrías estar escuchando pequeños animales bebés, ¿sabes?”

“¿Bebés lobo?”

“No, los lobos bebé no salen de su madriguera. Cielos, estás demasiado tenso. Lo sé. Tal vez concentrarte en otra cosa haga que te sientas mejor, ¿no? Entonces Zeno te contará una historia. ¡Una historia para dormir! Zeno siempre ha querido contarle una a alguien. Una historia de terror sería perfecta, justo como las que los demás solían contarle antes a Zeno a la hora de dormir a pesar de que no era un niño.”

Al parecer Zeno no le iba a contar las historias detrás de las constelaciones que le había dicho, las cuales Shin-Ah raras veces escuchaba hasta el final, ya que pocas veces podía luchar contra sus párpados pesados, eran como cuentos para dormir.

Sin embargo… ¿de terror? Era un género inesperado para una historia para dormir para un niño. Shin-Ah había visto a muchos niños que les contaban historias para dormir, y nunca eran de terror. Todas siempre terminaban con un ‘felices para siempre’. ¿Cuál de los amigos de Zeno le dijo que estaba bien asustar a los niños para dormir? Shin-Ah apostaba a que había sido Shuten.

“Ah, no, no fue Shuten, en realidad fue Guen. No es inesperado, y tampoco era porque fuera malo. En aquel entonces, todo tipo de horripilantes historias sangrientas eran contadas a los niños antes de dormir. Ellos decían que es más efectivo inculcar lecciones para la vida a través del miedo. Sin embargo al parecer, más y más se dieron cuenta de que ver sus expresiones emocionadas era mejor que las aterrorizadas, Guen incluido, así que se volvieron más felices y menos sangrientas a lo largo de los años.”

Bueno, para Shin-Ah no había nada más aterrador que las pesadillas que solía tener todas las noches. No le haría daño satisfacer a Zeno. Además, Shin-Ah dudaba que le afectaran mucho. No cuando estaba envuelto por las cosas de Ao, y literalmente durmiendo encima de Zeno.

‘ _Cierto. Lo bueno es que tienes el sueño ligero._ ’

Realmente bueno, pensó Shin-Ah. No podía dejar que Zeno se marchara. Alguien podría morir. Sus planes podrían ser arruinados.

“He dicho terror, pero no es algo que debería asustarte, ¿cree Zeno? Huum… y Zeno sinceramente piensa que un poco se suspense te ayudará… La atmósfera también es perfecta.”

“… solo sigue adelante. Si no puedo dormir será mejor para mí también.”

“¡Vaya, eso es terrible! Está bien, está bien, nada de terror. Veamos… erase una vez, un monstruo solitario que se encontró con un ángel caído y se enamoró.”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La idea de Zeno para distraerle funcionó, porque Shin-Ah le escuchó hasta el final y no podía dejar de pensar en la historia.

Los ángeles no podían vivir en la tierra, no podían tolerar las toxinas que hay en el aire de la tierra. El ángel ya estaba muy débil y enferma cuando conoció al monstruo.

“Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a ello. De todos modos pronto regresaré a los cielos.”

Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, y en ese momento el monstruo se dio cuenta de algo. A pesar de que el ángel había oído historias sobre su monstruosidad, al ser amable y gentil, la criatura que tenía en frente no era un monstruo para ella. Ella estaba viendo a un humano.

Quizás era por el aire tóxico que la debilitaba. Quizás si hubiera estado sana habría sido capaz de darse cuenta. Era por eso que quizás él estaba aliviado por la debilidad del ángel.

Pero el monstruo no podía soportar verla así de enferma. Así que fingió ser el humano que solo el ángel podía ver en él y trató de conseguir medicina para hacer que ella se sintiera mejor hasta que otros ángeles vinieran a por ella.

“Si tan solo el tiempo se detuviera…”

El monstruo también rogó por ello, pero era mejor para el ángel que regresara a los cielos, así que no dijo nada.

Aún así, para el monstruo solitario, ser dejado atrás por el ángel sería muy triste. Después de un tiempo no podía soportar pensar en volver a su antigua forma de vida solitaria antes de conocer al ángel.

Por capricho, él la pidió matrimonio.

Después de que ella dijera que sí, él se rompió.

Él gritó su frustración y su enojo y rogó al dios que le había convertido en un monstruo. Él haría lo que fuera, así que convirtiera a ella en humana.

“Déjala quedarse. Déjame estar con ella.”

“No… un ángel no puede quedarse.”

“Está bien si solo es durante un día más. Por favor… haré lo que quieras. ¡Puedes convertirme en tu esclavo, y no me importaría! Solo… por favor…”

Pero el dios no respondió.

Y los días siguieron pasando hasta que llegó la hora de que el ángel regresara al cielo.

“Hey… volvamos a encontrarnos en el cielo.”

Le dijo ella, a aquel que ella creía que no era un monstruo sino un humano, y los humanos se reunían con los ángeles en el cielo después de su muerte.

“Quizás el dios le escuchó. Los monstruos no tienen una forma para comunicarse con los dioses. Tal vez el dios retrasó la hora en la que los otros ángeles debían ir a por ella sin que el monstruo lo supiera. Realmente no se sabe. Más tarde, el monstruo se dio cuenta de que era muy cruel que él lo pidiera. Mantenerla a ella sufriendo por su propio egoísmo, como era de esperar de un monstruo, pensó.”

Al darse cuenta de eso, mucho tiempo después que el ángel regresara al cielo, el monstruo decidió espera a que los apóstoles profetizados por los dioses renacieran y juró cumplir su juramento al dios.

El dios podría haber concedido su deseo, así que el monstruo juró hacer lo que esperaban de él.

En tiempos de caos, él les protegería. Se aseguraría de que nada les pasara. Les mantendría a salvo y felices, y les ayudaría a poner fin a la época oscura en la que iban a nacer.

Y seguramente, todo el mundo vivirá feliz para siempre.

Era una historia extraña para Shin-Ah.

Las palabras finales sonaron un poco alarmantes. El final aún no estaba claro. Quedó sin decir lo que el monstruo haría para proteger a los apóstoles.

“Suena… como… el principio de… una historia de terror.”

“Lo es, ¿verdad?”

Recordó Shin-Ah que le respondió Zeno a su mente confusa.

Quizás hace mucho tiempo, antes de que las historias cambiaran, la historia continuara como una historia de terror, donde el monstruo destruyera todo para proteger a los apóstoles.

O quizás, el monstruo nunca pensó que debiera compensar al dios por el tiempo que podría haberle dado. Quizás, él terminó odiando a los apóstoles y en vez de eso les hizo daño para vengarse del dios.

Había un montón de posibilidades. Ninguna de ellas parecía que fuera a terminar bien, por lo menos las posibilidades que Shin-Ah podía inventarse.

“La moraleja de la historia es que puedes ser bendecido sin darte cuenta.”

No darse cuenta de una bendición no era algo bueno en la opinión de Shin-Ah. ¿Por qué sería esa una buena lección? Quizás… ¿recordar no pedir demasiadas cosas? ¿Recordar que siempre hay alguien que sufre más que nosotros?

Pero, por el contexto de la historia, no sonaba correcto. No era como si el monstruo llegara a ver a alguien menos afortunado que le hiciera darse cuenta de que estaba siendo bendecido. Por supuesto, el hecho de haber conocido a un ángel era una bendición pero seguramente el monstruo no se había dado cuenta de eso. Si se trataba del ángel, entonces la mejor moraleja habría sido ‘nada dura para siempre’.

“… ¿has hecho la historia tú mismo, Zeno?”

“Zeno ha sido descubierto, eh.”

“Sí. Es… rara. Y… difícil de entender.”

Zeno se rió, y dijo que no era extraño. Después de todo Shin-Ah casi siempre le encontraba extraño.

“Aunque esta no es una historia de terror, afortunadamente. El monstruo no mató a nadie. Tampoco a la señorita que esta subida en el árbol, Zeno no la hará nada. Lo promete.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Por supuesto Shin-Ah no sería capaz de dormirse después de que le dijera eso.

Se sentía como si acabaran de arrojarle agua helada encima. Se incorporó con un jadeo, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y se mareó.

La experiencia era mejor que la habilidad. Incuso Ao cuando estaba medio ciego había podido ver más que él algunas veces. Siendo alguien que al parecer había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la naturaleza por supuesto que Zeno estaría más pendiente de sus alrededores.

Pero, pensar que ellos estarían encima de un árbol… ¡Añádele a eso una chica!

(No es que Shin-Ah hubiera dudado alguna vez que las niñas pudieran trepar árboles, pero nunca había pensado siquiera que la más fuerte y ágil chica trepara árboles porque su ropa no estaba hecha para hacerlo, así que realmente la idea nunca cruzo su mente)

La chica era aquella que había hablado con Shin-Ah en el mercado unos pocos días antes. Ella estaba en la cima del árbol en el que se estaba apoyando Zeno, comiendo tranquilamente lo que parecían ser bolas de arroz. Cuando estaba acostado, completamente concentrado en la voz de Zeno y su expresión, ella estaba en el punto ciego de Shin-Ah.

No era de extrañar que Shin-Ah no pudiera verla. Él también se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos no eran perfectos. Pero el hecho de que Shin-Ah no esperaba que ella estuviera allí seguía en su mente y eso le hacía sentirse mal.

Estate siempre vigilante, considéralo siempre todo, eso era lo que Ao decía, y aún así…

Gracias a los cielos que Zeno había decidido no ocultarlo.

Y no drogar a Shin-Ah para que durmiera y encargarse de ello en secreto. Shin-Ah sabía que podía hacerlo, había muchas hierbas para ello en su bolsa.

Shin-Ah nunca sintió tanto que podía confiar en Zeno como en esa noche.

(A pesar de que Shin-Ah había decidido seguir a Zeno, siempre tenía dudas en su corazón. Las rarezas y secretos de Zeno nunca habían ayudado a eliminarlas)

“Oh, me habéis encontrado chicos.”

Habló ella con un saludo burlón mientras masticaba su bola de arroz, hurgó en su bolsa con una mano y sacó un frasco que Shin-Ah suponía que contenía licor. Ella parecía tan satisfecha como Zeno cuando An-Hi le dio licor en Año Nuevo.

O bien ella había estado allí durante un rato, o estaba planeando quedarse allí durante un rato.

Zeno miró hacia arriba y suspiró.

“Hermana mayor, hay un límite en lo sospechosa y espeluznante que puedes ser, ¿sabes?”

De alguna manera ese comentario viniendo de Zeno sonaba mal.

_‘Eso es porque él mismo es un bastardo sospechoso y espeluznante.’_

Inconscientemente, Shin-Ah sacudió la cabeza en una negación silenciosa. En su opinión, Zeno no era espeluznante en absoluto. Aunque la parte de sospechoso era más difícil de negar, pero una vez más Shin-Ah también parecía sospechoso para los ojos de muchos. Tal vez parecer sospechosos era un rasgo compartido de los dragones.

O quizás de la gente que vive en los caminos en general.

Pero aún así la mujer no tenía un aura relajante y agradable como Zeno. Era un alivio sentir miedo si era sincero. Zeno también le dijo que era problemático confiar en la gente tan fácilmente, incluso si esa persona era el mismo Zeno y él era feliz de que confiara en él.

Así que entonces…

Aún era aceptable que Zeno estuviera sosteniendo la espada de Shin-Ah con tanta fuerza.

Era una reacción natural, sin duda. Shin-Ah también utilizaba sus ojos sin pensar en el pasado. Y, en este caso, Zeno aún estaba calmado. Aún estaba pensando con claridad. Sí, era solo por si acaso. Por seguridad. El presente era más importante que las futuras repercusiones. Más vale prevenir que curar.

Y él lo había prometido.

La mujer bajó de un salto, aterrizando grácilmente con un golpe seco mientras aún sostenía su frasco de licor. Ni una sola gota se derramó, a pesar de que sin duda había dado un salto mortal para bajar. Ella se inclinó ligeramente y les dio lo que sonaba como una escusa de por qué estaba arriba del árbol.

“Acabo de llegar y si soy sincera pensé que molestaros a estas horas de la noche sería un suicidio. Decidí esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Aún quiero vivir, ¿sabes? El árbol es perfecto, ¿sabes? Listo para veros y todo. Supuestamente es el mejor lugar para no llamar la atención, ¿pero quizás me mintieron? Me habéis encontrado bastante rápido.”

Ahora Zeno parecía un poco divertido, por alguna razón.

“Un suicidio, eh”

“Sí. Acercarme a vosotros yo sola en medio de la oscuridad es como si lo estuviera pidiendo, ¿no? Como dijiste, sospechoso. Puedes ser descuidado, pero obviamente eres protector con tu hermano pequeño. Un movimiento descuidado y podría haber tenido un cuchillo arrojado a mi cabeza.”

Ella miró muy fijamente la mano derecha de Zeno, y como si fuera un desafío, Zeno simplemente la agarró aún más fuerte a pesar de su risa.

“Relájate, hermano mayor, he venido desarmada y con mi propia comida. Hablando de eso, ¿queréis un poco? También tengo dulces.”

“… A Shin-Ah le gustaría eso, supongo. Aún tienes nauseas, ¿verdad?”

Zeno se giró hacia él repentinamente, y Shin-Ah asintió en confirmación. Sin embargo, estaba muy seguro de que sus nauseas eran debidas a otra causa en ese momento.

Después de todo, los propios instintos de Shin-Ah de matar a los extraños se estaban volviendo más fuertes después de dejar la aldea. Instintivamente, Shin-Ah se movió más cerca de Zeno. No quería una nueva lección de Zeno, siempre que se sintiera inseguro sobre su propio poder solo tenía que concentrarse en el invencible corazón de Ouryuu, le hacía sentir mucho peor.

Confrontémosles, y ahora que ellos están aquí, acabemos de una vez con esto.

Zeno le estaba diciendo eso.

_‘Genial, y ella también tenía que venir sola. Tal vez es por una oferta de paz, pero aún así. Era lo mismo que una polilla viniendo al fuego.’_

La chica se colocó en el lugar que estaba en frente de Zeno, saltando un poco antes de doblar las piernas, aparentemente en el aire y estuvo ya sentada con las piernas cruzadas antes de que Shin-Ah se diera cuenta.

“Así que. Mi nombre es Delima. El del hermano mayor es… Zeno, ¿no? ¿Cuál es el tuyo, muchacho?”

Les dijo mientras le entregaba su bolsa de caramelos a Zeno, quien se comió uno con una mal disimulada expresión dudosa (para Zeno en general, no solo para los ojos de Seiryuu de Shin-Ah) antes de darle el resto a Shin-Ah.

“Uhm… yo soy… Shin-Ah…”

“Ah, Zeno y Shin-Ah, ¿eh? No he preguntado, pero ¿no sois vosotros dos demasiado jóvenes para estar por ahí fuera y por vuestra cuenta?”

“Nos lo dicen a menudo.”

Delima cogió otra bola de arroz de su bolsa y la comió con un tarareo de aprensión.

“¿Cuántos años-”

“Nunca me he molestado en contarlos o recordarlos. Shin-Ah tiene cinco. Sin embargo vamos a detener ya la persecución, ¿de acuerdo? Chica sospechosa, ¿qué quieres?”

Shin-Ah sintió que si no hubiera estado ya acostumbrado, se habría encogido por el tono de Zeno. Sin embargo Delima no pareció afectada, su rostro solo mostro una ligera confusión como si ella hubiera esperado que Zeno ya supiera la razón.

“Hmm… Bueno, he venido porque Shin-Ah me invitó.”

Shin-Ah se atragantó con su caramelo.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Una vez más, la voz le preguntó de forma exasperada.

_‘¿Por qué tuviste que decírselo así…?’_

Para asegurarse, era mejor que le preguntara a Zeno.

Shin-Ah había dicho eso en el mercado en medio de su estado de pánico por tener que lidiar con la mercancía solo.

“Shin-Ah…”

Por segunda vez en esa semana Shin-Ah deseo estar lo más lejos posible de Zeno a pesar de su sonrisa. Él no estaba enfadado, pero estaba cerca de la frustración, de alguna manera Shin-Ah podía decirlo.

“Yo lo… Lo siento… Realmente lo siento. Entré en pánico.”

“Sí, Zeno lo entiende. También es culpa de Zeno. Zeno realmente no debió dejarte totalmente solo. Ah, no es que no seas capaz y eso, pero es realmente malo dejar a alguien solo en medio de una multitud, ¿sabes? Y a un niño nada menos, Abi me mataría si pudiera… No hay duda de que lo sabe. Me habrá maldecido, probablemente… ¡Los niños son lo más lindo que hay! ¡Podrías haber sido secuestrado!”

Shin-Ah dudaba seriamente que alguien le secuestrara. O ‘pudiera’ secuestrarle. Pero considerando que era técnicamente un fugitivo (a pesar de que fuera diferente de la descripción que tenían de él), y realmente había un grupo de gente sospechosa siguiéndoles, quizás el temor de Zeno no fuera infundado.

“Chicos, puedo oíros.”

Les dijo Delima a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, sin sonar ofendida en absoluto. En realidad parecía un poco divertida.

“Entonces ¿qué, hermano mayor? ¿Eres el jefe y no aceptas clientes en este momento?”

“… No, el que tiene la palabra aquí es Shin-Ah.”

“¿Él? Eso es sorprendente.”

Lo era. Shin-Ah sabía lo (peligrosamente) descuidado que podía ser Zeno, pero que dijera eso tan directamente aún era sorprendente. Era raro que un adulto dejara cosas encargadas a los niños… ¿no? No era normal. Generalmente sería al revés.

Pero una vez más, Zeno realmente nunca ordenaba a Shin-Ah hacer nada. Siempre le preguntaba, y siempre parecía tener preparado un plan alternativo en el caso que Shin-Ah se negara.

_‘Es porque sabe lo estúpido que puede ser, no le prestes atención.’_

Sin embargo él podía ser muy persuasivo.

“Si dices que él te ha invitado, entonces te escucharé. Sin embargo lo haré por la mañana, Shin-Ah necesita dormir y no voy a dejarle aquí ni a llevarle a vuestro campamento.”

“Eso es genial. Mirah se estaba volviendo aterradora durante el día, realmente puedo utilizar tu opinión médica contra ella.”

“No soy un doctor.”

“Bueno parece que sabes cosas, así que eres lo suficientemente bueno. De todos modos solo es un caso de dolor de garganta.”

Delima bostezó mientras lo decía.

“Bueno… Es tarde y es de mala educación dejar a una chica ir sola por el bosque, ¿verdad chicos? Buenas noches…”

Continuó ella mientras se recostaba en un árbol y cerraba los ojos, sus músculos se relajaron casi al instante después de eso a la vez que caía dormida.

“…”

Shin-Ah se quedó sin habla.

_‘Bueno, eso ha sido rápido.’_

Increíble, ya se tratara de una coincidencia o no, esta chica había conseguido lo que quería casi sin necesidad de negociación. Shin-Ah sabía que había sido gracias a él. Zeno no parecía feliz con ello, pero ya que ella mencionó a Shin-Ah, parecía determinado a seguir con ello hasta el final.

“… Lo… siento…”

Suspirando una vez, Zeno revolvió el pelo de Shin-Ah.

“No es tu culpa. Vamos a dar lo mejor y conseguir todo el dinero que podamos. Ella es una clienta después de todo. Es una buena oportunidad para que podamos quedarnos en una gran ciudad más adelante, ¿no? Como antes, ¿puedo dejarte los precios a ti?”

“… Sí. Pediré mucho.”

“Bien. Y no te apartes mucho de mí, ¿de acuerdo?”

Como siempre. Al igual que con Ao. No había ninguna razón para que Shin-Ah dejara el lado de Zeno.

_‘Es importante ahora que vas a estar con extraños, así que él lo ha repetido, ¿eh?’_

Sin embargo él había dejado a Shin-Ah solo unas pocas veces, bajo el razonamiento de que ‘¡Zeno será capaz de sentir si algo va mal!’.

“Es diferente de antes, Shin-Ah. Zeno conocía a la mayor parte de la gente en la aldea de An-Hi, así que sentía que podía dejarte fácilmente solo con los niños y todos los demás.”

Sin embargo había habido esa vez en el mercado.

“Eso fue Zeno siendo estúpido, discúlpame por eso.”

Al parecer Shin-ah lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ver la sonrisa tímida de Zeno haría que la gente normal sonriera también, Shin-Ah sentía eso.

Los rostros de la gente son como espejos, si muestras una sonrisa, una sonrisa te será reflejada.

(Es por eso que Zeno al menos intenta seguir sonriendo, Shin-Ah lo había descubierto. Por lo menos, la enfermedad de Shin-Ah era una de las razones para ello)

“Entonces, continuando donde lo dejamos, Zeno se mantendrá vigilando, así que… ¿Podrías descansar por favor?”

A pesar de que lo intento, como era de esperar, no había forma de que pudiera hacerlo.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Mirah la cual había sido mencionada varias veces por Delima era una mujer aparentemente un par de años mayor que ella aunque, a diferencia de Delima, parecía tan delicada. Tenía pelo plateado largo hasta la cintura con gemas rojas trenzadas en él.

Rojo, muy diferente al verde de Delima. Más rojo como la sangre que su hermano (asumiendo que era el hombre que estaba con ella la primera vez que Shin-Ah se dio cuenta de que ella les estaba siguiendo era su hermano). Sin embargo ahora que Shin-Ah miraba a su alrededor, a los niños y niñas de la compañía (porque parecían demasiado jóvenes para ser llamados hombres y mujeres), nadie llevaba las piedras preciosas del mismo color.

Naranja, azul… violáceo… pequeñas bolas blancas…

Todas eran bonitas y brillantes. Aunque no eran tan bonitas y brillantes como el medallón de Zeno.

Shin-Ah alzó la mirada para mirar el rostro de Zeno. Él también estaba mirando a Shin-Ah, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Con sus mejillas ardiendo, Shin-Ah apartó la mirada.

Cielos, definitivamente Zeno sacaría el tema después.

“¿Por qué vosotros me hacéis esto…?”

Dijo la pequeña mujer con voz ronca, apenas audible. Parecía que la costaba producir el sonido. Por supuesto, eso hizo que los demás estuvieran más convencidos de que ella necesitaba ayuda y entonces trataron de convencerla para que confiara en la extraña pareja que formaban Zeno y Shin-Ah.

Su miedo a los extraños parecía rivalizar con el de Shin-Ah, mientras que los demás eran aparentemente tan impulsivos como Zeno.

Lo que hizo que Shin-Ah se preguntara qué tipo de habilidades mortales podría tener ella.

Zeno se rió cuando Shin-Ah le preguntó eso.

“No es que Zeno no crea que ella pueda derrotar a alguien a golpes, pero creo que simplemente ella es más cuidadosa que el resto de ellos.”

Eso tendría sentido. Si todo el grupo de ocho fueran como jabalíes (capaces de envestir contra las cosas sin pensar, como los Hakuryuus según Zeno) entonces probablemente ellos habrían muerto hace mucho tiempo. Esta Mirah, que parecía una de las personas más mayores del grupo, debía ser la persona que sostenía sus riendas.

“Hablando de eso, claramente no nos quieren aquí, ¿así que podemos irnos?”

La primera regla del trabajo médico, no hacer nada que el cliente no quiera.

Cuando los ojos azules de Zeno se encontraron con la figura de Mirah, justo después de que ella comenzara a hablar con su voz ronca, Shin-Ah sabía que ya tenía en mente una lista de las posibles causas y curas preparada. Simplemente no estaba diciendo nada porque la persona en cuestión no se lo había pedido y la segunda regla del trabajo médico era no revelar información sobre la enfermedad de los pacientes a otras personas.

(Sí, incluso aunque antes Zeno hubiera pedido la opinión de An-Hi sobre la enfermedad de Shin-Ah, primero le había preguntado a Shin-Ah si le permitía hacerlo, ya que eso implicaba que se quitara la máscara para que le examinara)

(Shin-Ah aceptó de mala gana, y solo estuvo un poco más tranquilo cuando la vieja mujer dijo que estaba bien que mantuviera los ojos cerrados y permaneciera en el regazo de Zeno)

“¡No! Solo… espera un momento, la convenceré. ¡Dame cinco minutos!”

“… ¿Realmente soy tan fácil de convencer?”

Después de eso, Delima y algunas otras personas arrastraron lejos a Mirah.

“Uno, dos…”

Shin-Ah no sabía cómo describir el sentimiento que burbujeó dentro de él cuando escuchó a Zeno contar en voz baja.

Si Zeno realmente estaba decidido a irse, entonces la enfermedad de Mira debía ser leve. Zeno no era el tipo de persona que ignoraría a alguien sufriendo, sin duda.

Zeno no ignoró a Shin-Ah. Nunca había ignorado a Shin-Ah.

_‘Sin embargo tú eres un dragón. Y él te ha dicho numerosas veces que no es una buena persona.’_

Inconscientemente, Shin-Ah sacudió la cabeza. Eso no podía ser cierto. Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntárselo y buscar una confirmación del dragón mas mayor. Ser observado por Seiryuu debía dar la peor sensación posible porque Zeno pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y si la forma en la que miró hacia otro lado y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello no era suficiente indicación, Zeno se sentía incómodo.

Con el monstruo dentro de Shin-Ah aún no completamente dormido y susurrándole ánimos indeseados de que por lo menos se comiera al dispuesto dragón anciano, Shin-Ah no estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y después de unos segundos, Zeno dejó escapar un suspiro.

“Tengo una idea sobre lo que padece, pero el único que puede confirmarlo aquí eres tú. Por lo menos, de la forma menos dolorosa.”

An-Hi había dicho que nunca dijera nada sobre la enfermedad si no estaba seguro. También para el tratamiento, solo dar aquellos que conocías…

El ensayo y error no era recomendable.

Así que…

“¿Qué puedo hacer?”

“Si ella decide ceder… hm, no creo que sea necesario que te quites la máscara… Más bien, yo preferiría que no lo hicieras y tratemos de mantener tu poder en secreto por ahora, pero ¿puedo encargarte que mires lo que hay dentro de su garganta?”

“¿Te refieres a… ver a través de ella?”

“No exactamente a través de ella… a través de su piel, músculos y cartílago, para ser exactos. Mirar dentro de ella. Bueno, se que puedes hacerlo, pero ¿estás dispuesto?”

Si ver corazones era posible, entonces efectivamente ver la garganta de alguien también era posible.

Pero… mirar deliberadamente dentro de alguien… sería su primera vez. Zeno le había pedido numerosas veces que mirara dentro de él, pero Shin-Ah nunca había querido hacerlo. Porque era peligroso y Zeno era importante para él y Shin-Ah no quería tener la oportunidad de perder el control, sin importar lo mucho que Zeno probablemente lo deseara.

“No creo que pueda.”

“Cierto. Perdón por preguntártelo.”

“Ah… uhm… no, quiero decir… no sé… qué es lo que tengo que ver… cómo se ve normalmente el interior del cuello de alguien… solo se la forma de los corazones, así que…”

Sus ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa, y cuando Shin-Ah se quiso dar cuenta ya le había cogido en brazos y estaba a la altura de los ojos de Zeno.

Él parecía más feliz que en mucho tiempo.

“¿Corazones no?”

“No necesitas mirar corazones, lo prometo. No es que crea que puedas paralizar a nadie con tus ojos tapados. Y no es como si nunca te fuera a pedir que los destaparas.”

Después de un parpadeo, todo se volvió negro y rojo.

Desde algún lugar cercano, se podía oír una acalorada discusión.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Está dormido?”

Le preguntó un hombre a Zeno. Él realmente le recordaba a Zeno a Delima, así que quizás él era el que Shin-Ah había dicho que estaba con Delima el primer día que se percataron de que estaban siendo seguidos. Tenía gemas marrones en el collar que llevaba.

“Se podría decir que sí.”

Para ser exactos, Shin-Ah estaba mirando el interior del cuello de Zeno, estudiando su estructura mientras intentaba no mirar abajo hacia su corazón. Aún así, no era un buen momento para que le hablaran. Afortunadamente, la concentración de Shin-Ah era excepcional, dudaba que pudiera oír cualquier cosa que no fueran los susurros de su espíritu guardián en ese momento. Solo para estar seguro, Zeno movió su mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Shin-Ah, así sucediera lo que sucediera, no apartaría la vista.

Que hiriera accidentalmente a Ouryuu solo le sorprendería, herir accidentalmente a una persona normal solo le haría daño.

Zeno recordó que cuando su mano había sido devorada por Shin-Ah. En aquel entonces, tardó minutos en recuperarse. Ya que su sanación era más rápida si la lesión era mortal, Zeno se preguntó distraídamente cuánto tiempo tardaría en curarse si su corazón fuera detenido.

“Supongo que no has estado con él durante mucho tiempo.”

“Más o menos un año. Me le llevé conmigo después de que su padre muriera.”

Humo negro salió de las campanillas que Shin-Ah tenía atadas en la máscara, sin duda eso solo era visible para Zeno. De repente sintió como si se estuviera ahogando.

Así que él estaba avergonzado. Qué lindo.

Zeno se prometió silenciosamente hablar con él más tarde, preferiblemente con algo de sake y bollos rellenos. Los espíritus amaban el buen licor. Ayudaba a llevar a los vivos más cerca de los muertos, hacía más fácil comunicarse con ellos.

“Un niño pequeño por el que dan una recompensa. Qué bondadoso de tu parte.”

El sarcasmo era muy obvio, y Zeno simplemente se rió.

Así que él realmente sabía sobre eso. Quién sabía desde cuándo ya que los carteles de se busca estaban puestos en el mercado. Que la gente de aquí los hubiera visto no era tan sorprendente. Aunque estaba bastante impresionado de que se dieran cuenta de que Shin-Ah era la persona que estaba dibujada.

“No estoy planeando venderle por dinero, si es eso lo que estás pensando. En realidad, es porque no quiero hacerlo que estamos viviendo en los caminos de esta manera. Unos pocos miles de rin no son tan atractivos para mi, ¿sabes? Sería feliz con mucho menos.”

Aunque, eso lo podría decir cualquiera, supuso Zeno.

Estudió a los dos chicos que estaban allí. Delima parecía tener sus ojos fijos en Shin-Ah, y eso molestaba tanto a Zeno que estaba agradecido de tener al pequeño dragón en sus brazos. El otro estaba preparando la comida, pero Zeno se preguntó si eso era solo una fachada. También estaba lanzando miradas furtivas a él y Shin-Ah, y el aura que provenía de él no era tan buena.

Podía sentir una leve sed de sangre.

“Cierto. Por supuesto. Tener al propietario de los ojos demoníacos bailando en la palma de tu mano debe ser más gratificante que unos pocos miles de rin. Tengo que decir, que eso suena bien.”

Zeno se preguntó si ellos morirían si les golpeaba con sus dedos escamosos.

“… Ellos saben sobre mí…” Murmuró Shin-Ah tirando de la túnica de Zeno.

Así que no estaba tan concentrado como para ser incapaz de escuchar la conversación…

Como era de esperar, venir con Delima había sido un error, eh…

Instintivamente, Zeno sostuvo a Shin-Ah con más fuerza, mientras trataba de formular un plan que le permitiera cortarse los pies lo más rápido posible.

Pero entonces su poder de dragón quedaría al descubierto…

¿A quién le importaba eso? De todos modos la descripción de Ouryuu no decía nada de ‘niño espeluznante que se auto-mutila y no puede morir’. Además, ¿quién les creería? Ocultar a Shin-Ah debería ser su prioridad principal. Preferiblemente sin tener que matar a nadie, eso solo traumatizaría más a Shin-Ah.

“Espera, Giok. Puede que lo estemos malinterpretando.”

El chico que se encargaba de cocinar se puso de pie, dejando atrás el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para cortar verduras. Parecía inseguro de sí mismo, pero la sed de sangre había desaparecido casi sin dejar rastro.

“Bueno, quiero decir… Es solo un presentimiento que tengo, no hay forma de estar seguros… Realmente podría ser alguien que solo quisiera explotar al niño, pero… Él dijo que es un pariente, ¿verdad? No se tú, pero la verdad es que yo puedo ver el parecido… Y, bueno, ¿no crees que el hecho de que sean parientes también podría significar…?”

El chico con la gema de color púrpura en el brazalete parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras. Delima y al que antes había llamado Giok parecieron impacientarse por ello, y si era sincero también Zeno. Algo en sus palabras hizo que olvidara el plan que había formulado, y en vez de eso Zeno comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo si él realmente se parecía a Shin-Ah, y si ellos realmente pensaban que él era alguien que solo quería explotar al pequeño dragón.

Espera, empezaba a sonar como si ellos estuvieran preocupados por Shin-Ah.

“Suéltalo de una vez, Shimizu.”

Dijo finalmente Giok, casi como si fuera un ladrido.

“¿No crees que eso significa que es posible que él también sea como Jae-Ha? Los dragones son hermanos, ¿verdad?”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Era cierto que, al oír las palabras de Shimizu, el primer pensamiento que vino a la mente de Zeno fue…

_‘¿Quién es Jae-Ha?’_

Se aferró a ese pensamiento, se esforzó por ignorar los otros que ocupaban su mente. Especialmente el pensamiento de romper la cara de Giok en la gran roca que había avistado en las inmediaciones. Debía contenerse. Shin-Ah debía aprender que matar a la gente (o la violencia en general realmente) no era la única forma de salir de un problema, y debía dar un buen ejemplo.

Incluso si Zeno estaba realmente enfurecido. En realidad no le importaba lo que la gente dijera de él, podía solamente reírse de ellos, pero decir cosas sobre Shin-Ah era algo diferente. Después de su rudeza, Giok merecía un puñetazo o dos, en opinión de Zeno.

Ojos demoníacos… ese bastardo. Diciendo eso en presencia de Shin-Ah, recordándole que no todo el mundo pensaba que él fuera un niño humano normal… Realmente, después del progreso que había hecho…

Zeno esperaba qué Shin-Ah no retrocediera por esto. Él ya se había conmocionado lo suficiente en el mercado, haciéndose a la idea de alguna manera de que él era el único que podía ayudar a Ouryuu a morir. Puro genio, esa era el único método que Zeno no había intentado, pero aún así dudaba que funcionara. Simplemente porque al igual que la fuerza de dragón de Guen y Shuten eran iguales, no había manera de los ojos de Seiryuu de Shin-Ah pudieran sobrepasar la inmortalidad de Ouryuu.

Zeno se dio cuenta de que había fallado miserablemente en enfocarse en este posible dragón llamado Jae-Ha.

No se podía evitar. Giok y Shimizu ahora estaban discutiendo sobre si era imposible o no que los dragones estuvieran emparentados, porque aparentemente alguien les había dicho que su lazo de hermandad era debido solamente a la sangre de dragón que poseían, pero Zeno dudaba incluso de que este Jae-Ha del que estaban hablando fuera un dragón.

Después de todo, sentía que Ryokuyuu estaba cerca de Fuuga. Hakuryuu estaba como era habitual en su aldea en las montañas. No podía sentir a Hiryuu, no sin la ayuda de los espíritus, pero ella debía estar todavía en Kuuto. Ninguno estaba cerca.

Aún así, el nombre hizo resonar algo dentro de él. Escenas nebulosas de las posibilidades aparecieron en su mente, de otro tiempo y lugar, similares a las que le atormentaban en sus sueños desde que se llevó a Shin-Ah con él. Si se trataba de Ryokuryuu… tal vez él podía haberse encontrado con este grupo mientras aún estaba en la zona, ya que la aldea de Ryokuryuu estaba cerca, y aún así se las arreglara para ir a Fuuga. La velocidad podía explicarse con su poder de dragón y la posible adrenalina que tuviera en su carrera.

Zeno sostuvo a Shin-Ah más fuertemente.

“No te preocupes. Estoy aquí.”

Se lo había dicho a sí mismo, pero Shin-Ah asintió contra su pecho. Le dieron ganas de reírse un poco.

_‘Cielos, Shin-Ah… Estoy intentando calmarme. ¿Por qué estás respondiendo como si te estuviera hablando a ti?’_

Después de tomar una respiración profunda, asimilando la calmante esencia de las flores en flor, Zeno decidió que huir era inútil.

“¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¿Has estado escuchando a Mirah? ¡Ninguno de ellos están realmente emparentados!”

“¡Pero aún así! Quiero decir, no es imposible, ¿verdad?”

“Si los desvaríos de Jae-Ha son suficiente indicación, sí, es imposible. ¡Él solo esta utilizando al niño!”

Aunque Giok y Shimizu parecían distraídos, y Delima y el resto de ellos aún no habían regresado, Zeno no pensaba que fuera capaz de correr mientras cargaba a Shin-Ah en su estado sin poder. Además, cortar sus pies solo impresionaría a Shin-Ah y el pequeño niño ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas por ahora.

Eso si la sangre de dragón de Zeno no se emocionaba y sus repetidas advertencias sobre su estúpida tendencia de tratar con los problemas con violencia no ocurría. Si eso ocurriera, lo más probable era que el progreso que había hecho Shin-Ah retrocediera aún más. Después de todo había jurado no asesinar por ahora.

Para estar considerando tantas cosas en un instante, era increíble que la presencia de alguien más pudiera afectarle incluso a alguien con el instinto tan desarrollado como Zeno.

Humo negro salió de las campanillas de Shin-Ah, y sinceramente, Zeno se disculpó.

_‘Se lo mostraré cuando se sienta mejor, lo prometo. Ahora es un mal momento, hermano mayor.’_

La sensación de asfixia se intensificó, como si el aire estuviera siendo sacado fuera de sus pulmones. Zarcillos rodearon su cuello y le impidieron respirar. Una persona normal ya habría empezado a retorcerse de dolor, pensó Zeno.

_‘Lo siento, lo siento. Pero… bueno… ¿no te parece que Delima es mejor que estos dos? ¿Crees que… deberíamos llamarla?’_

Cierto, Delima. Estar cerca de más miembros de este aún sospechoso grupo le estaba pareciendo un mal menor, preferiblemente con Delima y las otras chicas. Por lo menos Delima no dijo nada ofensivo sobre Shin-Ah. Tal vez las otras chicas tampoco dijeran nada insensible.

Ella había dicho cinco minutos. La cuenta de Zeno solo había alcanzado el número doscientos. Zeno estaba considerando gritar cuando-

“¡IDIOTA!”

Gracias a los cielos. O a Ao. O a cualquier otro ser que atrajera la atención de ella. Delima llegó saltando desde la rama de un árbol como si estuviera saltando entre los árboles como un mono.

Zeno nunca antes pensó que se sentiría tan feliz de ver a alguien que no fueran los dragones. Shimizu dio unos pasos atrás como si tuviera miedo de ser golpeado, a pesar de estaba a cubierto detrás de Zeno y a pesar de que Delima parecía como si estuviera deseando golpear a su pariente idiota, ella no hizo nada contra ninguno de ellos. Todavía.

“¡El niño está aquí! ¡¿Qué hacéis hablando a gritos de temas como ese?! ¡He podido oíros desde la parte baja del río! Realmente… Decir cosas como utilizar, manipular… ¡Miradle, está llorando!”

No lo estaba haciendo. Claro, obviamente Shin-Ah estaba afectado por escucharles, pero aparentemente no estaba lo suficientemente afectado como para hacerle llorar. Aún así, el pequeño niño estaba temblando ligeramente y Zeno podía oírle murmurar sin parar ‘no matar’.

Probablemente porque pensaba que todavía estaba destinado a matar aquellos que sabían sobre él.

Subestimaba demasiado su autocontrol.

(Zeno dudaba que Shin-Ah estuviera asustado sobre los temas de utilizar y manipular, porque Shin-Ah estaba tan roto que había dicho abiertamente que no le importaba ser utilizado o que le mintieran, siempre que su poder y el asesinato no estuvieran involucrados al mismo tiempo.)

(Incluso a Zeno no le importaban los temas de la utilización y manipulación. Era cierto. Bueno, no estaba seguro sobre lo de manipular, pero no estaba en desacuerdo con utilizar o explotar)

Giok no dijo nada, pero para darle crédito, parecía realmente sorprendido y con sentimiento de culpa. Ni siguiera dudo en acercarse a Zeno al momento después y disculparse, Shimizu y Delima se inclinaron junto con él.

“Lo siento.”

Solo eso. Sin excusas. Sin justificaciones. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro no traicionaban sus dudas y sospechas sobre Zeno. Ni siquiera había piedad en ninguna parte.

¿Perdón porque hayas tenido que oír eso?

Bastardo.

Zeno podía sentir que sus labios formaban una sonrisa, pero se preguntó si Shin-Ah sabía que él no estaba del todo satisfecho con la disculpa. Lo más probable era que se diera cuenta. Ciertamente podía sentir como Zeno apretaba su agarre y como sus músculos se tensaban por el impulso que sentía de golpear al insolente hombre.

Zeno no estaba seguro de por qué estaba enfadado. Después de todo, creía que la mayor parte de sus sentimientos estaban justificados. El mismo Zeno concordaba con ellos. Excepto por la parte de los ojos demoníacos.

Bueno, pensaba que no le gustaría si tuviera que separarse de Shin-Ah.

Los zarcillos de materia negra liberaron a Zeno y fueron hacia Giok en su lugar, enredándose en su cuello. La respiración suprimida por los zarcillos salió como un resoplido.

_‘Gracias hermano mayor. A mi tampoco me gustan ellos.’_

De alguna manera, más de lo que se odiaba a si mismo en este momento.

Zeno miró a los tres, la forma en la que se incorporaron lentamente y simplemente le miraron de forma expectante como si esperaran una respuesta. El dragón les mostró sus colmillos con una sonrisa y se giró, seguro que ahora no le seguían.

Por el bien de muchos, Zeno decidió marcharse.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno no habló mucho, en todo caso, pero sentía como si estuviera divagando en medio de su enojo todo el tiempo. La tensión entre él y los demás, incluso si ellos se habían disculpado, era palpable. Shin-Ah podía sentirlo en su piel. La tensión de su piel, los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón…

Gracias a los cielos no pasó nada.

Cuando ellos mencionaron los ‘ojos demoníacos’, Shin-Ah entró en pánico. Debería estar estudiando el cuello de Zeno, ver como las distintas capas de cosas se abrían y se cerraban a la vez que respiraba, también cuando estaba hablando, pero por casualidad no estaba demasiado enfocado en ello.

Cuando estaba demasiado concentrado, Shin-Ah podía perder de vista todo lo demás.

De vista, pensó Shin-Ah, pero la verdad era que lo que quería decir era que todo lo que captaban sus sentidos salvo aquello en lo que estaba concentrado no llegaba a él.

El sonido tampoco.

No quedaba nada, solo los débiles susurros del monstruo, rogando que le alimentara con corazones.

Normalmente, Shin-Ah no quería percatarse de nada más. Era lo mismo que perder la conciencia. Era por eso que Zeno no mintió realmente.

Normalmente, él no se daría cuenta de si Zeno estaba hablando con alguien.

Era solo porque dentro de su cuello había una estructura que se movía cuando Zeno hablaba. Una parte de él sintió curiosidad en lo que podría estar diciendo, y no estaba tan concentrado como era habitual.

Fue por eso que lo escuchó.

Acerca de Zeno. Acerca de sus ojos. Acerca de Jae-Ha.

Quien fuera que fuera.

Normalmente Shin-Ah habría sentido curiosidad e intriga, porque el nombre hizo que algo dentro de él se agitara, pero lo que habían dicho sobre Zeno hizo que el monstruo dentro de él se alterara y eso no era algo que Shin-Ah pudiera simplemente ignorar.

_‘¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Hey, tú estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad? Ellos no se equivocan en que probablemente el dragón amarillo realmente solo nos esté utilizando, pero a ti eso no te importa ¿verdad? No quieres que él se sienta culpable todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? ¡No quieres que él vuelva a comenzar a hablar sobre lo terrible que es él en realidad, ¿verdad?!’_

Las ganas que tenía Shin-Ah de que esa charla depresiva se detuviera debía ser igual a las ganas que tenía Zeno de ver sus emociones mostrarse claramente en su rostro.

Concordaba con el monstruo en esto. Sin embargo no con su solución, que era matar a esas personas insolentes en el acto.

Sin embargo honestamente Zeno le asustaba más que el monstruo. Estaba realmente enfurecido. Shin-Ah recordó el día en el que decidió dejar su aldea, cuando su cuerpo era aún demasiado pesado como para que él caminara por su cuenta y Zeno insistió en llevarle a cuestas. Él había estado tan enfadado con los aldeanos entonces también. En realidad él les había maldecido.

Esta vez, Zeno no les maldijo en voz alta, pero su enojo era palpable.

Shin-Ah se sentía asustado y feliz al mismo tiempo, algo que no sabía que fuera posible.

Podía sentir como estaba casi sonriendo mientras intentaba recordar a Zeno que no era bueno tener más sangre en sus manos.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de que parecía que quería hacerlo, él tampoco hizo nada.

“Sabes… si ellos no tuvieran tan poco tacto, diría que son buenas personas.”

Zeno se rió inesperadamente.

A pesar de lo que ellos habían dicho, sobre que él manipulaba y utilizaba a Shin-Ah y que claramente señalaran lo terrible que era Zeno, el dragón amarillo no parecía ofendido. Por lo menos al principio no lo estaba. Al final de la conversación, cuando Giok se disculpó, era claro que Zeno no estaba satisfecho.

Shin-Ah se sentía algo feliz sobre ello si era sincero. De todos modos la verdad era que según Shin-Ah era exactamente lo opuesto.

En vez de ser Zeno el que utilizaba a Shin-Ah, era Shin-Ah el que estaba utilizando a Zeno.

Shin-Ah repitió la palabra ‘progreso’ en su mente. Sentía como si casi pudiera entender el motivo por el que Zeno intentaba curar la enfermedad de Shin-Ah. Se sentía bien cuando alguien valioso para ti comenzaba a superar un pensamiento tonto.

“Las buenas personas a veces también se equivocan, especialmente cuando las emociones sobrepasan su sentido común. Bueno, cuando ellos… Quiero decir, cuando todos nos hayamos calmado, la comunicación será posible. Sin embargo tomará un tiempo.”

Parecía que hablaba por experiencia personal.

“¿Cuánto tiempo?”

“Podrían ser años, para ser sincero.”

Tan deprimente.

Aún así, la sonrisa de Zeno era más brillante que el sol de la tarde. Esa era la sonrisa que ponía cuando encontraba algo divertido, cuando tenía una broma interna que no pensaba compartir con Shin-Ah.

Experiencia personal, sin duda.

Parece que llegaron a una especie de acuerdo silencioso a raíz de la conversación. El grupo era problemático, pero curioso. Sus intenciones eran buenas, probablemente, pero no conseguían transmitirlo lo suficientemente bien, probablemente debido a alguna idea preconcebida que habían adquirido quién sabe dónde. Probablemente del dragón Jae-Ha. Ya que Shin-Ah y Zeno habían tomado como misión buscar a Ryokuryuu, y por un proceso de eliminación Jae-Ha era el más probable que fuera Ryokuryuu, ninguno de los dos expresó en voz alta la cuestión de dejar su tienda de campaña y huir del curioso grupo.

Sin embargo Shin-Ah se preguntó si tendrían que esperar años hasta que fuera posible una comunicación adecuada entre ellos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacía tiempo que no publicaba un capítulo nuevo de este fanfic, y en el tiempo que me he tomado el descanso de traducir Kou (Rietto) ha publicado dos capítulos nuevos, así que además de este pronto publicaré otro capítulo más de este fanfic. Puede que lo haga el próximo domingo, no puedo asegurarlo, pero de todos modos lo haré pronto.  
> Nos vemos.


	16. Chapter 16

Zeno se había imaginado algo más dramático si era sincero.

Al menos, debía admitir que se imaginaba algo mucho más dramático que dos mujeres, que eran Delima y Mirah, viniendo a su campamento esa misma noche con un conejo ya degollado, desangrado y condimentado, y la más joven de las dos rompiendo el silencio con un “Hemos venido en son de paz.”

Sin embargo tenía la impresión de que esto sería un recuerdo tonto en un futuro lejano.

A Shin-Ah no parecía que le importara mucho su presencia, quizás porque ellas no eran las que le habían conmocionado. Además, había llegado a confiar un poco en Delima. Probablemente porque ella no hizo nada durante toda la noche anterior ni durante esta mañana. Ella tenía la boca suelta y Shin-Ah parecía disfrutar de escucharla un poco demasiado.

Zeno diría que parecía bastante contento con el rápido desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Y la carne siempre es buena.

Cuando Shin-Ah es feliz, él también lo es. Las chicas parecían haberse dado cuenta de ello. Delima suspiró visiblemente después de ver lo inesperadamente receptivo que era Shin-Ah, cuando él la preguntó si podía mirar cuando Mirah se ofreció a cocinar para ellos, y sobre todo cuando vio las manos vacías de Zeno, tanto la daga de Shin-Ah como la espada de Ao estaban envainadas y colocadas en una bolsa bastante lejos de donde estaba Zeno.

Ella miró a Zeno con recelo.

“No te preocupes. Nosotras también comeremos la carne.”

Ella debía de haberse dado cuenta de que antes Zeno había sido cuidadoso e incluso había comprobado si los dulces que ella les había dado tenían veneno antes de dárselos a Shin-Ah.

“No estoy preocupado. Solo estaba intentando comprobar algo.”

“¿Qué puedes ser un hermano mayor sobreprotector si quieres?”

Zeno sintió su ceño fruncirse, y Delima se echó a reír. Él resopló ligeramente molesto y avergonzado, pero Shin-Ah debió pensar que Zeno se había sentido ofendido porque de repente agarró la mano de Zeno y le dijo que necesitaban más agua.

En el río, Zeno le enseñó a Shin-Ah algo llamado choque de puños.

“Lo siento, el marido de Mirah está reprendiendo a Giok en este momento. Él necesita que le enseñen a contenerse. Hay un límite incluso para ser contundente.” Habló Delima, con los ojos brillantes mientras miraba aparentemente feliz a Mirah, que atizaba el fuego y preparaba la carne a la parrilla con Shin-Ah sentado a su lado, aparentemente fascinado con las joyas que ella tenía en el pelo. Ya que a ella y a Zeno les habían asignado la tarea de hacer las bolas de arroz, no tenían nada que hacer en ese momento más que ver a los otros dos cocinar hasta que el arroz estuviera listo. Ellos eligieron sentarse fuera del alcance del grupo que estaba cocinando (a pesar de que dudaba que Shin-Ah no pudiera oírles) y simplemente charlaban.

Bueno, Zeno no tenía intenciones de ocultar sus actuales circunstancias a Shin-Ah de todos modos. O absolutamente nada, en realidad. Estaba bien si él podía escucharles.

(Es solo que las cosas del pasado son más aterradoras y más difíciles de corregir)

También podría aliviar su preocupación sobre la idea que tenía de que Zeno pudiera matarles a todos.

No es que estuviera equivocado en ello por sí mismo, el apremiante impulso de hacerlo estaba casi presente.

“Bueno, sin embargo, como disculpa, voy a ser tan directa como sea posible contigo. Se que hemos empezado con mal pie. Sin embargo, ¿me perdonarías por ofenderte y podría pedirte que no me mataras por ello?”

Zeno la fulminó con la mirada pero decidió no comentar nada sobre su golpe.

“No me digas que pretendéis seguir siguiéndonos…”

“Nuestro grupo cree en el voto de la mayoría, y cinco de nueve quieren asegurarse de que Shin-Ah esta realmente bien cuidado, así que perdón por eso. Parece que Giok ha conseguido meterse en sus cabezas.”

¿Nueve? Zeno estaba seguro de que solo había visto ocho por la mañana. Delima, Giok, Shimizu, Mirah, y otros cuatro que no se habían presentado. Así que había otro más…

“Hmm… ¿así que la mayoría está de acuerdo con él?”

“Para ser exactos, todos nosotros dudamos tanto de ti como él. Sin embargo la mayoría de nosotros estamos dispuestos a darte el beneficio de la duda. Ya sabes. Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y todo eso. Aún así, cinco de nueve quieren una prueba visual de ello, así que por eso os estábamos siguiendo.”

“¿Culpable de qué exactamente?”

“No lo sé.” Le dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros. “Pero el último dragón con el que nos encontramos estaba herido por todas partes, y dijo que se lo había hecho su guardián, así que no puedes culparnos exactamente por estar preocupados por este. Y Shin-Ah es bastante más joven. Giok ha tenido una opinión terriblemente mala de ti desde que vio a Shin-Ah solo en el mercado. Para tu información, hermano mayor, no importa la razón, solo no dejes a un niño solo en un lugar concurrido.”

Zeno suponía que se merecía eso.

“Bueno, antes de eso también. Él dijo que le había visto como… ¿asustado de ti? Realmente no sé cómo pudo saberlo con la máscara, así que solo le dije que se lo estaba imaginando.”

Zeno se preguntó si eso había sido cuando ellos acababan de comprar sus ropas, cuando Shin-Ah estaba conmocionado sobre las revelación de que Zeno era más viejo de lo que esperaba y que se había hecho a la idea de que él estaba esperando que él le matara algún día. Ese Giok tenía buenos ojos para ser un idiota.

“Supongo que ver como él se agarraba a ti como si fueras un salvavidas debe haberle irritado mucho más. Después de todo esa es la prueba visual que la mayoría de nosotros queríamos ver. A pesar de que le dije que simplemente eras descuidado… Realmente. Hermanos. ¿Cuándo escuchan?”

Zeno no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

“Sí. También es difícil convencer a Shin-Ah de algo.”

“Sin embargo Giok sigue bien las instrucciones.”

“Shin-Ah también. Es el niño más capaz que jamás he conocido.”

“Si. Los hermanos son así, supongo.”

“Muy entrañables, ¿verdad?”

Sí. Muy entrañables. Muy dignos de ser amados. Ellos y todos sus descendientes eran así. Zeno no podía haberlo sabido, nunca había ido con ellos, pero había decidido que eso era cierto de todos modos.

“Hey, hermana mayor. ¿Cómo os enterasteis? Sobre Shin-Ah, quiero decir.”

“Fue Mirah la que descubrió que el niño de los carteles de se busca era un dragón. Ojos que pueden convertir a la gente en piedra, parece que de donde ella venía creían que Seiryuu podía hacer más que solo ver largas distancias. En cuanto a reconocer a Shin-Ah como el niño que se busca… bueno, ¿alguna vez has visto a otros artistas que lleven la máscara, incluso cuando no están actuando?”

“Para ser sincero, sí.”

Hace cientos de años.

“Bueno, eso es bastante inusual. Ni siquiera yo he oído de grupos que hagan eso, y créeme, gracias a que Li-An es muy competitivo, a menos que sean nuevos, no había manera de que no lo supiéramos.”

“¿Li-An?”

“El marido de Mirah. Él estaba cazando con nuestro perro de caza, por eso no le vistes antes. El conejo lo cazó él. De todos modos, aparte de por su inusual facha, sabemos que el miedo puede distorsionar la forma en la que la gente ve las cosas, así que ignoramos un poco el resto de los detalles que había en el cartel.”

Así que era gracias a un perro que siempre podían seguirles a él y a Shin-Ah…

Inesperadamente, no era nada espiritual. Zeno se sintió un poco estúpido por no considerarlo.

“En cuanto a Jae-Ha… Ah, el dragón que conocimos antes, quiero decir, es porque vimos su pierna.”

Zeno asintió en señal de comprensión, su corazón latió dolorosamente.

“Ni siguiera nos dejó quitarle los grilletes.”

“Ya veo.”

Zeno se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. A pesar de que ver a Shin-Ah siempre le hacía sentirse a gusto, en este momento era doloroso.

El razonamiento era diferente, pero Shin-Ah tampoco dejaría que otros le quitaran su máscara. En el caso de Shin-Ah sería porque temería perder el control y matar a todo el mundo, pero en el caso de Jae-Ha podía ser porque se había vuelto desconfiado. No era de extrañar, después de lo que había ocurrido durante el último siglo.

Después de lo que todo el mundo debía de haberle dicho.

Era como si pudiera oír la voz ronca de alguien, culpándole a él por eso y todo lo demás.

“Dime, Zeno. ¿Shin-Ah tiene un lazo sanguíneo contigo?”

“… Sí.”

“Entonces Ryokuryuu Jae-Ha también. ¿Está emparentado contigo?”

“Sí.”

“¿A través de Shin-Ah?”

“No. Incluso sin Shin-Ah, reconozco que también Ryokuryuu está relacionado sanguíneamente conmigo.”

Delima asintió en reconocimiento. Zeno bebió un trago de licor. Estar emparentado con un dragón era una cosa, pero estarlo con dos solo podía significar una cosa y Zeno no tenía una mano blanca escamosa.

“Sabes, creeré en tu palabra. Bajo ninguna circunstancia te pediría que te desnudaras. No estoy interesada en niños, qué asco.”

Zeno se rió más alto de lo que creía posible.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Mirah no habló mucho.

Quizás, no podía hacerlo. Shin-Ah recordó que ella tenía dolor de garganta.

Él la miró, se fijó en su largo pelo plateado en vez de en las gemas que había en cada nudo. Qué curioso. Era un color extraño. Shin-Ah había visto a un montón de gente en los mercados y aldeas, pero ninguna tenía el pelo plateado.

Sin embargo… ¿las raíces eran marrones…? Shin-Ah no podía estar seguro. El sol se estaba ocultando, y aunque él podía ver bien en la oscuridad los colores siempre desaparecían junto con la luz.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Zeno le habló una vez de una antigua tradición. Un héroe que había sido inmortalizado en las estrellas solía utilizar tinte hecho de ciertas flores para pintar su pelo de blanco, como era tradición de donde él provenía. Zeno había mencionado que ellos idolatraban a los dragones. Shin-Ah se preguntó si Mirah era del mismo lugar.

Mirah sonrió suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

“Pronto.”

Le dijo ella con voz ronca, probablemente refiriéndose a la carne. Para sus oídos, su voz sonó aún más rasposa que antes por la mañana. Shin-Ah se preguntó si se la había dañado aún más gritando, por ejemplo.

“… A Zeno le gusta jugosa.”

“¿Shin-Ah?”

Le preguntó ella con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, con un gesto interrogante.

“A mí también me gusta así.”

“Entendido.”

Shin-Ah se sintió hacer una mueca. La voz de ella había terminado antes de que pudiera completar la palabra, y tosió varias veces. Tal vez era incorrecto, pero Shin-Ah estaba feliz de que ella no pudiera hablar mucho. Así había menos probabilidades de que los monstruos se agitaran.

Aunque la repentina risa de Zeno fue sorprendente y un poco alarmante. Se giró y pudo ver a Delima tomar un gran trago de licor después de haber brindado con Zeno. Por la leve sensación que le llegaba a Shin-Ah de lo que había aprendido que era su conexión con la mente de Zeno, de alguna manera sentía como si Zeno se sintiera liberado de un peso considerable.

“Eso es genial. Zeno no cree que su esposa apreciara que otras mujeres también vieran su cuerpo.”

Delima escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca, y la sonrisa de Zeno se transformó en una expresión de molestia.

“… Tal vez no lo haría, ¡pero bueno! Zeno es fiel a ella de todos modos, ¿sabes?”

“¡¿Qué?! Es-espera… espera un minuto… ¡He-hey! ¡Explica! ¡ESO! ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!”

“El alcohol jugando con tu mente, seguramente. Aah, el arroz está hecho justo a tiempo, ¿verdad? Bolas de arroz, bolas de arroz, tengo que hacerme algunas bolas de arroz.”

“¡No digas eso! He tomado un par de sorbos a lo sumo y estoy bastante segura de que lo he escupido todo an- ¡HEY!”

Ellos bromearon así durante un rato, con Delima agarrando el dobladillo de los pantalones de Zeno, impidiéndole ir a ninguna parte. Era un espectáculo fascinante. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Zeno pareció estar divirtiendose tanto con alguien más.

Shin-Ah nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que a Zeno le gustaba sorprender a la gente.

Además, él nunca supo que estaba casado.

Mirah tocó el hombro de Shin-Ah, y cuando Shin-Ah se giró hacia ella esta estaba boquiabierta.

“Yo tampoco lo sabía. Zeno nunca me dijo que está casado.”

Sin embargo su esposa no podía ser otra más que Kaya, pensó Shin-Ah. Zeno a menudo divagaba sobre lo linda que era ella, lo adorable que era, y de que ella era la mejor chica del mundo entero. Casi tantas veces como divagaba sobre Shin-Ah realmente, utilizando palabras similares incluso.

“¡Aah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Te refieres a cuando jugabas a las casitas cuando eras joven! ¡Aún te lo tomas en serio a pesar de que ha sido hace años!”

“Eso es grosero.”

“¡Se supone que hay una restricción en la edad para hacerlo!”

La sonrisa traviesa que él esbozó en respuesta fue una que Shin-Ah conocía demasiado bien, era aquella que mostraba siempre que estaba soportando alguna carga y encontraba la obviedad de lo que decía la gente divertido. Shin-Ah se sentía bastante mal por Delima. Él sabía exactamente lo terriblemente mal que podía hacer sentir a la gente esa sonrisa.

Pero si él las decía que Zeno tenía al menos el doble de la edad que ellas, tampoco le creerían.

Hablando de eso, ¿qué edad tenía él realmente?

¿Durante cuánto tiempo había vivido con los dragones, y cuánto con Kaya después de eso?

Zeno no le había dicho eso. Solo que había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco le había dicho cuánto tiempo había pasado solo después, nunca se lo había dicho a Shin-Ah.

Bueno, era cierto que Shin-Ah no se lo había preguntado. Si él podía bromear así sobre ello, tal vez no le era tan difícil de responder.

Genial. Entonces no tenía que preocuparse al preguntarle su fecha de cumpleaños y su verdadera edad.

De alguna manera, la ansiedad que sentía por la compañía que tenían había desaparecido, como si el eco de la risa de Zeno la hubiera borrado por completo.

“… viejo… loco.”

La primera risa de Shin-Ah fue ahogada por el fuerte alboroto que había a su alrededor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez publicado este capítulo, ya he vuelto a alcanzar a Kou (Rietto). No habrá más capítulos hasta que ella publique más en inglés. Sin embargo, hace poco ella ha publicado una serie de oneshots relacionados con este fanfic. Así que espero que a los que les guste esta saga se les haga más amena la espera con estos oneshots, que iré traduciendo y publicando poco a poco. Además, como yo no tengo preferencia sobre cuáles oneshots publicar primero, os voy a dejar aquí los títulos y pequeños resúmenes de cada uno para que elijáis vosotros a través de vuestros comentarios:  
> “El lobo y la chica vestida de rojo”: nos muestra un poco del pasado de Ao antes de que naciera Shin-ah.  
> “Cumpleaños melancólico”: Shin-ah averigua el cumpleaños de Zeno.  
> “El solitario yo y el solitario tú”: La versión de Zeno que decidió dejar a Shin-Ah atrás y esperar a Hiryuu solo sueña con la versión de él mismo que se apiadó del niño y está viajando con Shin-Ah.  
> “Lo que te convierte en un monstruo”: Una semana después de que Zeno y Shin-ah comenzaran su viaje, Shin-ah es testigo de los poderes de sanación de Ouryuu.  
> Estos son todos, sino me pedís ninguno en especial los iré publicando en el orden que yo crea conveniente, pero como en realidad me es indiferente quería daros la posibilidad de elegir por si acaso.  
> De todos modos, os animo a que os paséis a leer también mis otros fanfics y traducciones.  
> Nos vemos.


	17. Chapter 17

Se sintió como una sacudida.

Zeno no podía explicarlo bien, pero repentinamente simplemente se sintió… genial. Por supuesto, se sintió bien al hablar con Delima, burlándose de ella hasta que se puso roja e hizo pucheros, pero en esta ocasión de repente se acordó de una de las muchas escusas que Shuten le daba a Abi sobre por qué amaba tanto el licor.

Las poesías que él había hecho.

¡Los refranes de que de repente el mundo parecía simplemente tan hermoso! ¡Tan brillante! ¡Tan hermoso! ¡La música sonaba como campanas, y simplemente se sentía tan bien!

Abi había dicho que eso era estúpido.

“¡No todo el mundo puede ver lo bueno de las cosas sin algo de ayuda, princesa!”

Zeno no estaba de acuerdo con Shuten sobre el hecho de que el licor fuera una ayuda apropiada para ver la belleza del mundo, pero Zeno también sospechaba que eso era porque él no podía obtener nada de ellos. Sin embargo concordaba con él y Guen en que el ‘amor’ hacía que todo fuera más bonito.

Abi no. Su ‘amor’ (había citado la palabra) por un cierto dragón idiota hizo que ganara un permanente dolor de cabeza. Pero esa era otra cuestión.

Zeno se preguntó distraídamente si, por alguna razón, su poder se había debilitado lo suficiente como para que pudiera emborracharse, pero descartó la idea casi inmediatamente porque algo así de bueno nunca le sería permitido. La segunda idea fue de dónde había venido el sentimiento…

Miró a Shin-Ah.

Y él estaba riendo.

Se estaba riendo.

Este Shin-Ah, aquel que estaba tan traumatizado que apenas podía mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro estaba…

“¿Shin-Ah se está… riendo…?”

Terminó preguntando. Delima le lanzó una mirada burlona, y le confirmó que era cierto. A pesar de que no podía estar segura de ello por la máscara, pero de hecho, parecía que sus labios estaban curvados y se estaba riendo. Ahora que se habían calmado, su voz era audible.

“Ah… así que… él se está riendo…”

Delima no podía saber que Shin-Ah estaba enfermo, así que tal vez para ella esto era una visión natural. Un niño riendo. Sí, era natural. Después de todo los niños estaban destinados a ser felices.

Pero habían pasado meses. Meses desde que ellos se habían encontrado por primera vez y Shin-Ah ni siquiera había llegado a sonreír nunca antes.

Él se había enfermado a menudo, lloraba a menudo, y en realidad, a pesar de que le había dicho que era feliz, Zeno no había podido creerle.

Un hombre joven se rió en los sueños de Zeno una vez. Él era alto y oscuro, su máscara y su piel le hacían parecer un espíritu guardián del bosque. Era tan sombrío como podía ser.

La humedad sofocante, el sonido de campanillas y la sangre eran las únicas cosas que había en su mundo. Había permitido que la gente aplastara su corazón con sus incesantes maldiciones hasta que había perdido su voz, su sonrisa y su humanidad, y ni siquiera el hecho de salir a un nuevo mundo brillante podía arreglar eso.

Y aún así él se rió. Finalmente se rió.

Se rió cuando Zeno se probó ropa, disfrazándose de diferentes personajes que Zeno había interpretado en el pasado.

Shin-Ah no lo había hecho. No podía hacerlo. En vez de eso, él pensó en algo oscuro, aterrador y más allá de la imaginación, y fue como si Zeno pudiera escuchar más candados asegurando su cerrado corazón.

Ese hombre no era Shin-Ah.

Ese hombre era desafortunado. Él era aquel en el que Shin-Ah se podría haber convertido, si Hiryuu solo hubiera ido a por él cuando ella le hubiera necesitado. Si Ryokuryuu en su loca carrera a través de Kouka no le hubiera encontrado. Si los aldeanos de la aldea de Hakuryuu hubieran fallado en localizarle.

Si Zeno hubiera decidido ignorarle.

Sinceramente, Zeno esperaba que Shin-Ah fuera tan grande como ese hombre cuando comenzara a sonreír de nuevo.

Pensó que seguramente solo Hiryuu podría arreglarle.

“… Oh dioses, eres un borracho llorón.”

“Yo no me emborracho. Nunca. Pregúntaselo a Shin-Ah.”

“Eso es… bueno, bien por ti, pero realmente estás llorando, chico. No bromeo.”

De hecho su visión se estaba volviendo un poco borrosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había derramado lágrimas, pensó Zeno mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la manga. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de volver a hacerlo. Antes de que existiera Shin-Ah… ¿cientos de años atrás, si no se equivocaba?

Al igual que Kaya en esa ocasión, este chico.

“Es solo por la risa, no me prestes atención.”

Él respiró profundamente, exhaló, y bebió más de su vino.

Era cierto, era cierto… ese hombre era desafortunado. Shin-Ah era… bueno, sinceramente, las cosas podrían haber sido mejores para él.

Pero…

_“Hermano mayor, de ahora en adelante, Zeno por lo menos puede fingir ¿cierto? Que hice algo bien al menos por una vez.”_

Shin-Ah alzó la mirada y parecía interrogante en medio de su silencio cuando Zeno le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de luchar contra el impulso de grabar esta visión en su memoria. Aún eran visibles claros trazos de su sonrisa en los labios de Shin-Ah.

De las campanillas de Shin-Ah salió humo negro que se enredó en la mano de Zeno y tiró de él hacia delante. Era como si le estuviera preguntando a Zeno qué estaba haciendo, actuando insensiblemente en un momento como este. Zeno se echo a reír.

Lo tomaría como un sí.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

De repente Zeno rememoró un recuerdo.

De Kaya, aún su más preciada chica.

“¿Sabes, Zeno…? Me alegro de volver a verte sonreír.”

Le dijo ella mientras trenzaba los tallos de una corona de flores. Zeno apenas podía recordar su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba sonriendo dulcemente.

“Kaya solo puede sonreír. El único punto bueno de Kaya es su sonrisa. O eso la han dicho. Kaya está feliz de haber podido ayudar a Zeno a recuperar la suya.”

Ella se rió después de colocar la corona de flores terminada en la cabeza de Zeno.

“Kaya cree… bueno, Kaya no cree que sea bueno estar triste o enfadado todo el tiempo, pero esas también son emociones importantes, ¿no piensas lo mismo?”

No, Kaya. NO quiero que estés triste o enojada. Siempre pareces feliz. Serías aterradora si te enojaras.

“Jejeje. Kaya realmente lo haría, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes?, Kaya creía que Kaya había perdido todo lo que podía entristecer a Kaya. Al final… Bueno, ¡Zeno! ¡Al final tú has hecho que Kaya se entristeciera tanto que ella lloró! ¡Eso es increíble!”

Lo que es increíble es que me des las gracias por hacerte llorar. Y que necesitara una hora para convencerte de que habías llorado.

“En realidad, estaba llorando de alivio. Y habían pasado años desde la última vez que lloré. Pero, Kaya lo promete. Kaya no llorará otra vez. Esta vez, de seguro… Kaya está segura. Kaya ha perdido todo lo que podía entristecer a Kaya. Zeno vino, Kaya esta triste. Zeno se queda, Kaya es feliz. ¡Sí, sí!”

¿Por qué? Soy solo yo. Estás bien sin mí.

“Kaya lo estaba. Pero, Kaya también estaba sola.”

…

Su sonrisa no vaciló a pesar de su deprimente admisión.

“Ahora Kaya solo puede volver a llorar si te fueras a marchar. ¡Jaja!”

Eso es bueno. Yo no te dejaría.

Eso es lo que él la dijo. Zeno odiaba verla triste. A él le gustaría que ella estuviera feliz todo el tiempo.

Pero entonces, recordó a Shin-Ah. El niño había dicho algo parecido.

Shin-Ah era muy parecido a Kaya, ambos rotos sin atisbo de duda por sus cuerpos malditos y la soledad. Sin embargo Shin-Ah estaba mucho más roto, ya que difícilmente podía mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro. Sonreír era fácil. La sonrisa era lo más fácil de mostrar. La felicidad era lo más fácil de sentir para un alma rota.

La tristeza y la ira eran más difíciles.

Shin-Ah había estado expuesto a eso durante toda su corta vida.

Zeno estaba de acuerdo con Kaya. La tristeza y la ira no era bueno si lo sentías o lo mostrabas todo el tiempo, pero eran emociones necesarias. Shin-Ah las necesitaba tanto como necesitaba sus otras emociones. No serviría si solo podía mostrar signos de esas dos emociones cuando la situación era demasiado para él.

Él sonrió. Eso era genial. Ahora, para ayudarle a mostrar otras emociones…

Si le decía a Shin-Ah que ahora era capaz de volver a sonreír, se sentiría como si el trabajo ya estuviera bien hecho.

Tanto para Shin-Ah como para el mismo Zeno.

Por eso, Zeno se convenció una vez más de que solo marchándose él sería capaz de hacer que la gente sintiera dolor, Zeno se decidió a permanecer en silencio y mantener el progreso de Shin-Ah en secreto.

También decidió que necesitaba bromear más con Shin-Ah.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Shin-Ah se despertó para encontrarse con una gran bestia respirando (¿jadeando?) justo delante de su cara.

No hace falta decir que él estaba cagado de miedo. Su corazón se sentía como si hubiera saltado desde su pecho hasta su garganta.

Un niño normal habría llorado, Shin-Ah lo sabía, y aún así se sintió incapaz de moverse o hacer ningún sonido. De nuevo, él no era normal. Él era un dragón, y los dragones no suelen sentir amor ni tenían el lujo de tener un guardián como los niños normales. Afortunadamente, las cosas habían cambiado desde que se había marchado con Zeno, pero aún así.

Para Shin-Ah, cuando se enfrentaba a un posible daño corporal, su primer impulso no era pedir ayuda.

(Si Chi-Hu no le hubiera dicho explícitamente que fuera con Zeno en ese entonces, Shin-Ah dudaba que él ni siquiera hubiera pensado en preguntar qué hacer a su actual guardián.)

Era probable que eso fuera debido a las enseñanzas de Ao, integradas en su cuerpo a pesar de que su mente ya hubiera empezado a olvidar haberlas adquirido.

No hagas ni un sonido.

No te muevas.

No les alteres.

Ellos pueden oler el miedo.

Y cuando lo hagan, ellos…

La bestia ladró una vez y lamió la máscara de Shin-Ah. Su boca parecía estar formando una sonrisa juguetona.

Aunque Shin-Ah había medio olvidado lo que Ao le había dicho que ellos harían, estaba seguro de que no era eso.

Shin-Ah observó, atónito, como la bestia prácticamente saltaba hasta donde Delima estaba durmiendo y lamía su cara con aún más vigor que con Shin-Ah, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo antes.

Ella gimió y empujó a la bestia para alejarla, la cual gimoteó en respuesta como si estuviera decepcionada.

“Por los dioses, Batu… ahora no… ¿Por qué estás aquí…?”

Habló ella mientras se incorporaba atontada.

Fue solo entonces que Shin-Ah pensó en buscar a Zeno. Su primera suposición fue correcta, y su mano fue hacia aquella que siempre estaba posada de forma protectora sobre su estómago cada noche. Al parecer Shin-Ah había estado tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba durmiendo abrazado por Zeno como era habitual.

“… Eso… no es un perro.”

Escuchó que Zeno murmuraba incrédulo. El hecho de que Zeno estuviera despierto hizo que Shin-Ah se preguntara si ni siquiera había dormido la última noche. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de ser el sol personificado, Zeno no era una persona madrugadora. Tal vez eso era porque le gustaba mirar las estrellas, y por lo general solo se iba a la cama cuando despuntaba el alba, pero era raro encontrarle tan lúcido por la mañana.

(Por lo general Shin-Ah lucharía por liberarse a si mismo de su agarre y procedería con su práctica de espada, y Zeno dormiría durante un rato antes de que comenzara a preparar el desayuno.)

Sin embargo, se trataba de Zeno.

Era aquel que se jactaba de que nadie sería capaz de vencerle en una batalla de resistencia, y su dedicación a cumplir la promesa que había hecho de proteger a Shin-Ah le había hecho pensar en cosas increíbles en el mejor de los casos, cosas mortales en los peores.

Mantenerse despierto durante dos noches seguidas, si era sincero, era bastante poca cosa comparado con lo que Shin-Ah se había imaginado que Zeno realmente quería hacer.

Perro… Delima y Mirah mencionaron que tenían uno…

Pero sí, Shin-Ah estaba de acuerdo. La bestia a la que Delima llamaba ‘Batu’ no podía ser un perro. Tenía la misma constitución que el lobo que había visto junto con Ao hace mucho tiempo. También era grande. MUY grande. Era tan alto como para llegar hasta el pecho de Zeno.

“¿Qué quieres decir? Batu es nuestro preciado perro de caza y guardaespaldas. También es una buena almohada.

Habló Delima en medio de un bostezo. Batu había saltado y despertado a Mirah con un lametón entusiasta.

Ya que las dos mujeres no parecieron alterarse ni siquiera un poco, Shin-Ah se imaginó que esto era un suceso normal en su grupo. Al igual que casi todas las mañanas Shin-Ah se despertaba con la respiración de Zeno haciendo cosquillas en su oído, murmurando ‘buenos días’ como si se tratara de una promesa y una sonrisa de felicidad tan hermosa como los rayos del sol naciente.

“No, en serio, eso no es un perro.”

Insistió Zeno.

Aún así, su agarre sobre Shin-Ah se aflojó, como si estuviera seguro de que el lobo no iba a actuar como una bestia salvaje habitual que solo fuera a ver a los niños pequeños como sus presas. Por lo menos, Delima y Mirah se comportaban como si hubieran tenido a Batu durante años, y nadie nunca hubiera sido mordido.

O devorado.

_“Quizás no de su grupo.”_

“Ella es una perra. Claro, ella es más grande que la mayoría… pero sí, ella es una perra.”

“Ella no lo es.”

“Ella lo es. Ugh, de todos modos, mi cabeza duele… debe ser por el licor de ayer… Voy a volver y… tomar algo de desayuno o algo… Os traeré algo aquí…”

Mirah alzó la palma de su mano e hizo un gesto suplicante, pero la dejó caer antes de que Delima se girara hacia ella. En vez de eso, ella se limitó a saludar débilmente con una sonrisa perezosa como si aún estuviera en medio del mundo de los sueños. Delima murmuró un buenos días antes de ponerse de pie y estirarse mientras se alejaba, con la bestia (que podría o no ser un perro) siguiéndola detrás de ella.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Delima no la estaba mirando, Mirah hizo un gesto con la mano como si se estuviera cortando la garganta, dio una palmada con las manos y dejó caer su cabeza.

Zeno pareció captar el mensaje y procedió a sopesar sus opciones.

“Shin-Ah…”

“¿Sí?”

“… estaba equivocado. Es una perra.” Le dijo con un suspiro. Mirah pareció tan aliviada que sus ojos se humedecieron con las lágrimas. Ella hizo varias reverencias antes de correr detrás de Delima.

_“No, eso no es una perra. ¡¿Qué está diciendo?!”_

Las voces gritaron dentro de la mente de Shin-Ah, pero él asintió de todos modos.

“Por lo menos en espíritu. Es una perra.”

“En espíritu.”

“Sí.”

“En cuerpo…”

“Los lobos y los perros son como… los humanos y los monos. Lo suficientemente parecidos.”

“Está bien.”

Eso era un poco confuso, pero estaba bien.

Probablemente percibiendo su confusión, Zeno siguió murmurando.

“¿Como tú y yo, tal vez?”

Eso no ayudaba.

Shin-Ah decidió que pasara lo que pasara durante este día, incluso si fueran a tener que estar con Delima, Mirah y su grupo de artistas, obligaría a Zeno a dormir esta noche. Ahora estaba comenzando a cuestionarse la lucidez de Zeno, ya que probablemente acababa de sugerir que uno de ellos dos era un mono.

_“No, no se trata de eso, pero sí, vamos a dejarlo así. Es demasiado pronto como para procesar eso, supongo.”_

Shin-Ah se recostó contra el pecho de Zeno y levantó la cabeza. Tenía el mismo rostro saludable que siempre. Aún así, tal vez sería mejor si durmiera ahora. Decían que la gente con falta de sueño normalmente tenía un control terrible sobre sus emociones.

Para que no hiciera nada estúpido.

“Zeno puede dormir ahora. Voy a practicar un poco.”

“Hmm… Sí. Ve a por ello. Ten cuidado de no cortarte… es lo que a Zeno le gustaría decir, pero, a estas alturas, tú ya tienes más derecho a decirle eso a Zeno, ¿supongo?”

“Sí.”

Zeno sonrió y revolvió la cabellera de Shin-Ah, comentando que la franqueza de Shin-Ah realmente era un arma formidable, fuera lo que fuera que significara eso. El agarre que él mantenía sobre él, que estaba aflojado, de repente se sintió un poco más apretado.

“Voy a practicar.”

Intentó repetir Shin-Ah, pero Zeno se limitó a gemir en el cuello de Shin-Ah y abrazarle aún más fuerte. Después de un momento de consideración, Shin-Ah decidió rendirse y relajarse en su abrazo.

“O también puedo quedarme. Y ser abrazado por Zeno. Mientras Zeno duerme.” Dijo resignado. Zeno se rió sobre la piel de Shin-Ah.

“Eso suena muy tentador… Eres tan cálido… y esponjoso… y hueles tan bien…”

La forma en la que lo dijo fue como si Shin-Ah fuera un pan recién sacado del horno.

Era extraño. Sentía a Zeno más meloso que de costumbre. Shin-Ah se preguntó si realmente era por la falta de sueño. Para alguien que no había dormido, parecía estar en un estado de ánimo aún mejor que su fachada habitual.

¿Había ocurrido algo? Como de costumbre Shin-Ah había caído dormido antes que nadie, así que no lo sabía. En realidad, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido ayer. Debía ser porque él también había tenido falta de sueño.

“No soy comida.”

Le dijo solo por si acaso.

“Eres demasiado lindo como para ser comido, sí.”

Así que Zeno había considerado comerle por lo menos una vez.

Eso era un poco aterrador.

_“… piensas cosas tan aterradoras y aún así sigues tan relajado.”_

Había sido solo una broma. A Zeno le gustaba burlarse de la gente.

_“Aún no has aprendido, ¿cierto? Esas bromas y burlas que él dice. ¿Qué crees que son?”_

Hechos imprecisos. Verdades que le gustaba compartir sin dar todos los detalles. Shin-Ah lo sabía. Por eso pensó que era un poco aterrador, trató de razonar con la voz dentro de su mente.

La voz permaneció en silencio después de eso, probablemente no tenía nada más que decir ya que Shin-Ah aparentemente le había respondido correctamente.

“… Eres difícil de complacer, ¿no, Shin-Ah?”

Shin-Ah… escuchó a Zeno murmurar eso al final, sonando un poco decepcionado, seguido de un suave ronquido.

Shin-Ah nunca llegó a preguntarle qué quería decir con eso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez publicado este capítulo, ya he vuelto a alcanzar a Kou (Rietto). No habrá más capítulos hasta que ella publique más en inglés. Sin embargo, hace poco ella ha publicado una serie de oneshots relacionados con este fanfic. Así que espero que a los que les guste esta saga se les haga más amena la espera con estos oneshots, que iré traduciendo y publicando poco a poco. Además, como yo no tengo preferencia sobre cuáles oneshots publicar primero, os voy a dejar aquí los títulos y pequeños resúmenes de cada uno para que elijáis vosotros a través de vuestros comentarios:  
>  “Cumpleaños melancólico”: Shin-ah averigua el cumpleaños de Zeno.  
> “El solitario yo y el solitario tú”: La versión de Zeno que decidió dejar a Shin-Ah atrás y esperar a Hiryuu solo sueña con la versión de él mismo que se apiadó del niño y está viajando con Shin-Ah.  
> “Lo que te convierte en un monstruo”: Una semana después de que Zeno y Shin-ah comenzaran su viaje, Shin-ah es testigo de los poderes de sanación de Ouryuu.  
> Estos son los que me quedan por traducir, ya he publicado otro llamado “El lobo y la chica vestida de rojo”, que también pertenece a este grupo de oneshots, que ya podéis pasaros a leer si queréis. En cuanto al resto, sino me pedís ninguno en especial, los iré publicando en el orden que yo crea conveniente, pero en realidad me es indiferente y por eso quería daros la posibilidad de elegir por si acaso.  
> En cuanto a los que estéis pendientes del resto de mis proyectos, lamento deciros que finalmente por problemas personales me voy a retrasar en publicar lo que os adelante en mi último capítulo de “GUERRA”. El nuevo capítulo de “Lluvia de amaneceres” no llegará hasta el sábado, y la segunda parte de “TORTURA” no sé cuándo podré escribirla, aunque espero que pueda hacerlo la semana que viene a más tardar. Quería terminar este último fanfic antes de que se publicara el próximo capítulo del manga el día 20, pero parece que finalmente no va a poder ser. Lo siento por los que estéis esperando por la continuación, os pido un poco de paciencia.  
> De todos modos, os animo a que os paséis a leer también mis otros fanfics y traducciones.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
